


Exterria

by bad_drive



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A lot of trigger warnings, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bogum is her suitor and is madly in love with her, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Joohyun is an almighty royal princess who is getting married off, Joohyun lusts after Seulgi too much, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seulgi doesn't know what to do about it, Suicidal Thoughts, This is a dark story so you have been warned, Violence, crude and vulgar language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_drive/pseuds/bad_drive
Summary: Exterria was a royal kingdom dictated by a sole king--a treacherous, ruthless king who instilled fear into his citizens by demonstrating his wealth and power in the worst possible ways imaginable.Her Royal Highness, Bae Joohyun, suffered from picking a suitor to strengthen the bonds of the allied nations.The lower class, one of them being Kang Seulgi, suffered from an invasion by the king's royal army.A night passed.She woke up to the unusual sight of Her Royal Highness, up close and personal, tending to her.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Bogum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Life as it is

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> \- Suicidal thoughts  
> \- Nonconsensual acts, sexual harassment, mentions of rape  
> \- Misogynistic culture  
> \- Vulgar language  
> \- Minor and MAJOR character deaths

It was some time in the 1800s when Kang Seulgi beautifully grew to be eighteen, the age where one received the _first_ taste of adulthood.

Conceiving a child was among one of the responsibilities—a duty that every woman in their village must uphold.

Seulgi was not too keen about the idea of jumping into an arranged marriage and laying on her back for nights on end. However, in this day and age with boundaries as clear as crystal gems gracing the swept-up dirt, building up a family for support was inevitable. Her loving parents were a fine example of a successful arranged marriage with five children running around all day long during their first years of the honeymoon stage. Popping children one by one like balloons, Seulgi had to admit she was impressed by how her mother continued to work her fingers to the bone around the household.

Seulgi was the youngest— _and the last_ —child in her family. With three older brothers and one older sister, she was often the one being taken care of even when her innate sense of ability was able to pick up on the chores and duties around her home at a young age. Her older sister, the elder of all the siblings, was married off to a family in their town years ago and she is now just nurturing her first child. On the other hand, the oldest brother was not quite focused on finding a wife just yet whereas the other two, who were closer to Seulgi’s age, could really care less about being family-oriented with another clan.

But, despite all of these seemingly gender-oriented undertakings, Seulgi would not have it any other way.

She loves her family to death with her loving parents spoiling her to no end, her sister caring for her, and her brothers fooling around with her and protecting her from the other boys they believe should stay away. These moments were the ones she yearned to last forever. She would not mind if she had to marry off to another family in her town. All the other suitable mates in her village were just as caring, kind, and loving as her own kin.

It surprised her that even in their toughest times, a smile still managed to etch across her face, and she felt the warmth wrapping around her chest.

What was it— _happiness_?

In their living conditions with run down shacks, roads that lack cements, candles being their sole light source, holes in the ground as their waste holder, and hardwood floor as their bed, happiness still managed to seep through and linger in the air for them to hold onto.

But it was also a time to live in fear.

Happiness _never_ lingered for too long.

In every corner of the small town, Seulgi noticed pieces of rare parchments sticking to sturdy walls to signal the impending invasion of the king’s royal army—The Knights. She had anything but respect for the king, a treacherous man who deserved to be executed at his own guillotine for even thinking about invading the lesser towns with his own magnificent palace perched on top of a hill at the heart of Exterria. However, Seulgi knew better than to voice her opinion out loud. _Everyone_ knew better.

The king was a man to be feared, a man who almost always execute any actions to all of Exterria without warning. His own specialized men, The Knights, had been trespassing through the small towns surrounding his palace to signify his status and power. As if his scheme of overthrowing the previous king— _may he rest in peace_ —was not enough to instill fear in the eyes of the citizens, overtaking their land, home, and peace had been thrown into play.

Seulgi was not particularly worried, for her town was situated miles and miles away from the capital, until she heard the local preacher shout in his _annoying_ voice about their end arriving in days’ time. But if it had not been for the old man with the worn bible in his grip to verbally tell her and others of the situation, Seulgi being illiterate would have hinder her from understanding his fair warning on the parchment.

“The king’s royal army will be arriving in days’ time!” the preacher shouted from his usual spot in the middle of the town’s main road. “Our doom will be upon us! We have to march south if we desire to survive!”

The town’s citizens ignored the preacher as they continue on with their day doing their daily tasks. Seulgi was currently strolling in the market to shop for groceries for tonight’s dinner, a sigh relieving her lips at the frantic arms heaving up and down to get a point across. Her eldest brother, Daesung, had been accompanying her to the market, and he audibly groaned.

“He dares try to gull us?”

“Pay no mind to him, brother,” Seulgi only said, smiling at one of the clerks before picking up some fruits.

Daesung did as she said and crossed his arms. The sun was scorching hot by now, considering it was around noontime, marring his already darkening skin.

“Do you believe him?” he asked, holding onto the grocery bag so she could fish out the coin pouch given by their mother. “He is gaining an audience.”

“It may all be in jest,” Seulgi replied, as if she did not care one bit about the preacher’s words.

Her shaky tone said otherwise; however, Daesung failed to pick up on the fact that the preacher was gradually washing the brain of Seulgi’s. He did not have to know, though, she thought, because she believed that the king’s royal army could not possibly be able to reach their town days after successfully invading another town miles away. They would have to retreat to the confinements of their barracks back at the capital to restock their armor and weaponry, and it would take days, even weeks, on foot. What kind of knights were they if they were not to sharpen their weapons after each battle?

Daesung remained close by his younger sister, his muscular, toned arms from the hard labor on their farm evidently displaying to ward off any potential harm their way. “Has father found you a man to wed yet, Seulgi? You have reached the coming of age, yes?”

“Yes, brother,” Seulgi replied and she smiled, her eyes scrunching up adorably. “Father should be with Seungyoon and Minhyuk to visit the family of my future husband and pray for their blessings.”

With a curt nod as a response, they continued to shop in silence for the remaining ingredients of tonight’s dinner. Seulgi had only one item left when she heeded to the light sounds of hooves stomping against the road alongside a faint scream. Daesung was the first to turn, his calloused hand hovering over Seulgi’s fair arm as a precaution, but he clamped it down at the sight of the townspeople hording over to where they were located.

“Seulgi, we must go,” he announced, his eyes not leaving the sight of the frightened expressions plastered across the people’s faces.

Seulgi furrowed her brows, but allowed her brother to drag her along. “W-What’s the matter?”

“The damned preacher actually smelt the rat!”

Seulgi only gulped and turned to look over her shoulder, and indeed, the preacher had been right all along, for The Knights appeared. The warnings he delivered over the past few days were taken for granted when knights hopped off of their horses, slashing and hacking away at anything in sight.

“King’s orders! Shall you peasants cross us once, we are given the liberty to take your life. We are to seize this territory!”

The citizens who were not prepared for the incoming invasion were unfortunately seen as rebelling against the king. Sharp broadswords of the ruthless knights’ pierced into their bodies, their knees meeting the ground before eventually bleeding to their death. Seulgi shut her eyes at the horror of the earsplitting screams and useless pleads from her fellow citizens. She knew these people. She grew up with these people. The eighteen years of her life she carefully managed might vanish in a split second—just like theirs.

“D-Daesung, we have to get to mother!” Seulgi exclaimed, halting in her tracks momentarily to head back towards the direction of their home.

Daesung quickly spun on his feet with widened eyes. Of course, their mother. Their frail, weak mother who was left to attend their home alongside the eldest sister. He believed the remaining men in their family were able to situate themselves accordingly in this situation, thus he took it upon himself to sprint back to the direction of their home regardless of the hastily approaching royal army.

Seulgi chased after him, pushing against the citizens who were attempting to flee from the heavy armors. As she continued to sprint barefoot against the rocky road in her white, linen dress barely hanging onto her shoulders, she shot a quick glance to the clear sky to see thin projectiles hailing down around her. One of the objects perched its way through one of the rooftops of the homes. It immediately set aflame.

“Daesung! Fiery arrows are hailing from the sky!” she shouted, her throat straining, her chest burning.

There was only one other time in her life when Seulgi strained her muscles with as much effort as they were currently. The sensation was all too familiar to her and she suddenly remembered the time where she played around in their family’s farm with a tattered doll. The eldest siblings were preoccupied with their own duties, so she was left to be with Seungyoon and Minhyuk, who were playing among themselves until they decided to role play as the bad guys and chase after their little sister. They imitated the loud roars and stomps around the field, chasing the giggly Seulgi to wherever her small legs would lead her to. She had not realized that she was able to cover about every square inch of the farm until her brothers caught up to her and yelled, “You’re dead, you’re dead!”

Oh, the irony.

There were no tattered dolls or farms to make the situation more alike for Seulgi, but the fact that she was dodging raining arrows was believable enough.

Daesung came to a screeching halt around the corner and Seulgi could only hear her pulse pounding against her ears by the time she arrived next to him. The sight was all too bright, dancing flames licking up the structure of the wood rapidly, a place they used to call home crashing down noisily.

“No…”

Daesung did not waste any more time to rush towards the burning building.

“Daesung, no! Our home is in flames! You will only hurt yourself!”

Uneven breaths relieved from the dry, parted lips of Seulgi, her hesitancy wrapping around her body as hasty as the courage wrapping around her older brother’s. Her hands were clamped together tightly by her chest and she could only helplessly observe Daesung peeling away pieces of burning wood while hissing every now and then.

“Daesung, please!” she cried out.

  
It was not that she did not desire to rescue her mother and her older sister from underneath the flame of the arrows. No, if she had the courage herself, then she would be in Daesung’s shoes. There was a slight tinge of hope still remaining—maybe they made it out there well and alive. Maybe they weren’t underneath the wrath of the flames and were escaping from the royal army. But if that wasn’t so, then she couldn’t lose another family member.

Before her older brother’s name could sound from her lips again, Minhyuk appeared at the scene and struggled to pull Daesung away. At the same time, a firm, tight grip planted onto Seulgi’s bare shoulders. Seulgi jolted in her spot, turning to realize that it was Seungyoon who was holding onto her, attempting to drag her away.

“We have to go, Seulgi. Any longer and we will end up as fodder for the cattle,” Seungyoon muttered. As if there were any cattle left after this invasion.

“B-but what of father a-and mother a-a-and sister?!”

Seungyoon did not say anything and it only made Seulgi’s heartbeats hasten against her chest. As he led her away to safety, Minhyuk continued to struggle to pull Daesung away from the burning homes, shouting and screaming against the crackles of the flames. There were hot tears welling up in Seulgi’s eyes when she managed to listen in on the few harsh words from Minhyuk. She did not have to hear the rest of it to understand the outcome of the unfortunate situation, _courtesy_ of The Knights.

“We need to head to the forest. The royal army would not dare approach us there since they were only given orders to seize control of the towns,” Seungyoon instructed, his grip on Seulgi’s wrist tightening by the second. It was as if he was afraid to lose her.

Seulgi did not— _could not_ —say anything. Her words were stuck in her throat, her tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Her town was in flames.

All because of that _damned_ king.

This was a nightmare.

It _had_ to be.

Seulgi was going to wake up from an accidental nap she took during midday to the sound of her mother scolding her. Her mother would spank her bottom as a form of punishment, but light enough for Seulgi to understand that she was not doing so out of spite. Her older sister would grin at her sleepy, grumpy face and request for her assistance of washing the fruits and vegetables at the loose hose pipe outside of their home. Her father and her brothers would be working on the farm, hoeing the soil or plucking the ripe crops or tending to their animals. She would hear the playful screams and laughter of the children in town, tattered and dirtied dolls in their hands. Not even the amount of soap in their whole town can make the doll brand new. But that was okay. It was all they had.

It was all they need.

Though, Seulgi blinked and harshly sunk her teeth into her lower lip, as if piercing her dry skin enough to ooze crimson would be able to bring her out of this nightmarish reality. It didn’t, because Seungyoon was still leading her to the forest far off from town, and he never really had any reason to be dragging her for any occasion but something like this.

The beautiful green of nature entered in their range of sight. Wondrous heights of beautifully grown trees and shrubs with specks of white and pink poking out with bulbs would soon replace the horrific vision of the vibrant color splashed against the walls and the ground.

“In a moment’s time before we arrive,” said Seungyoon.

The earsplitting screams died out into an eerie silence once they entered the haven of the trees. The canopy of their leaves and branches provided them shade, shielding them from any onlookers at a distance. Seungyoon and Seulgi’s footsteps arrived at a gradual halt the more they entered the forest.

“I believe we are okay here,” Seungyoon said breathlessly, turning around to scan their surroundings. Seulgi doubled over and gasped for air. “Minhyuk and Daesung should be coming fairly soon.”

The lack of mention of the remaining names sent Seulgi onto her knees, her hands sprawling over her thighs and her head lowered.

This _had_ to be a nightmare.

“Seulgi, stand,” uttered Seungyoon, pacing over to gently pull the said girl up onto her bare, damaged feet. “We are going to have to move again soon.”

Seulgi solemnly nodded and they lingered by the trunks of the trees for their brothers’ arrival. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The sun was evidently setting by now and she began to grow wearisome once again.

“Seungyoon, it has been way too long,” she stated, gazing over at the restless man leaning against a tree trunk adjacent from her.

She was not the only one believing that her brothers’ impending entrance was taking far too long. Seungyoon propped himself off of the tree to take a couple of steps toward their town, eyes squinting to gain a clearer vision.

“Should we head back…to check?” Seulgi carefully inquired, gradually making her way over to Seungyoon’s side.

Her brother shook his head lightly. “It still might be too dangerous.”

But he continued to take small steps to the direction where they came from. Not wanting to be alone and not knowing what to do should that happen, Seulgi followed her older brother’s footsteps. It was only a few, careful steps against the shadow of the trees until the vision of the black smoke lingering in the clear sky penetrated their burning eyes. Flames continued to lick up the remaining pieces of the wood of the shelter, moving brightly and rapidly with no sign of extinguishing any time soon.

Seungyoon was not wrong when he stated that their current situation should not be taken lightly. Danger was still haunting them, but the little amount of courage they still had prompted them to move closer to their ruined town. It might be the idea of their family still well and alive and somewhere in the forest, or them playing dead on the bloodied ground next to the actual deceased townspeople that kept their courage low and existing.

“S-Seungyoon…I do not think we should continue any further,” Seulgi pleaded quietly, her hands gripping onto the bark of a tree she was hiding behind.

Seungyoon was at the same tree, but in the front, a hand propped gently against it while his mind urged his body to move forward. He was able to stop himself completely at the sound of Seulgi’s voice before he could be seen in plain sight. Turning back around to his sister, he gravely nodded.

“You are right. We can try looking around the forest first for any other survivors.” He reached forward to clutch onto Seulgi’s wrist with his calloused hand, gently weaving them through the tall trees and the bushes. “Let us go, Seulgi. We are all we have left of each other for now.”

Seulgi lowered her head, but agreed in silence, her free hand wrapping around the wrist of the other hand leading her. It felt about half an hour until they grew restless of mindlessly walking around the forest with no set destination. Seulgi desired to stop searching momentarily to be able to breathe properly, but sensing that their lives were still on the line even hours after their town had burned down to the ground, she mustered up what remaining strength she had left to follow Seungyoon.

A couple of steps further toward their nonexistent destination and a rustling of the leaves automatically garnered a reaction from the two siblings. They stopped in their tracks, heads turning to where they believe they heard the rustling. Their ears perked for any other noise. Nothing else occurred, much to their dismay, but one more step further and they heard the crackle of dead leaves against the ground this time around.

“I do not have a good feeling about this, Seulgi,” Seungyoon whispered, hoping to warn his sister of any possible harm that may come their way any second.

Seulgi gulped a dry lump in her throat, her heart beating rapidly against her chest, her hands becoming sweaty and clammy from holding onto her older brother’s wrist. Her eyes and her ears were more attentive at the reoccurring rustling and crackling of the bushes and leaves. Someone was lingering around in the forest, and it could not be any of their other surviving townspeople, for they would have made themselves apparent to them.

A tug at her wrist towards the direction of where they came from thrusted her forward; however, the rustling and the crackling became more apparent the more they moved. Their tracks halted at the same time the noises did. A growing shadow loomed over their shoulders, eerily towering their suddenly small figures in the forest. Seulgi hoped it was because the sun had nearly set for night to prevail, but it was still bright.

The uncomfortable atmosphere wrapped around their bodies to their throats and they turned around to face the looming shadow.

Which...

…roughly pulled Seungyoon away from Seulgi, his grip ripping off of her wrist. He clawed at the air as he was suddenly tugged away, hoping to at least grasp back onto Seulgi. Instead, his back met the cold, hard ground and he yelled in pain from the forceful impact. The rustling and the crackling appeared louder, as if it was right next to them, and it was, for the king’s royal army in all their shiny, metal glory were in the flesh.

Seungyoon struggled against the harsh grips against his weakening body from two knights until they grunted, shouting at him to shut his mouth, punching him against the gut, and knocking him out cold. It all happened in a matter of a few seconds.

Seulgi idly stared at the sight, but came back of whatever trance she was in to scream out his name. She propelled forward to rush by his side only to be roughly pulled back into her spot and down onto the ground.

All she saw was a pair of dark, soulless eyes hiding behind the gleaming helmet until her vision turned black.


	2. Her Royal Highness

Bae Joohyun was not too fond about the idea of finding a male suitor the second she reached the twenty first years of age.

Several days passed by and she was still in search of the proper, well-liked, and clean-favored prince or duke or any respectable male there was in Exterria or in the allied nations. Her father, the king, could not blame her for utilizing more time than intended, though. After all, the main reason for this arranged marriage of one of his daughters was to ensure the position of Exterria as one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, and Joohyun must marry the perfect suitor for her father’s legacy to continue.

Which explained the reason why she had been bombarded with high profiles of princes or dukes from their neighboring kingdoms every morning since she had turned twenty-one.

Joohyun could only politely decline any offer from one of the slaves-turned-maids, who had been supplying her with the parchments of _love letters_ from her potential husbands. All that was stated on these papers with their cursive writings was the undeniable _love_ they possessed for her, or the unreachable achievements they had been working hard for, or even an explanation of how they planned to make their life wonderful after they tie the strings.

She immediately lost interest after reading a couple of the phony letters, sending off the maid with a wave of her fair hand to leave her alone in the garden located near the front of the King’s Palace. Marriage was an unavoidable topic for a well-respected person like Joohyun, and she understood that sooner or later she would be with a man and bear his child whether she favored that situation or not. The king rarely took his daughters’ feelings into consideration about marriage, stating that they _must_ have a man on their arm and they also _must_ bear a child of his in order to continue the lineage of their reign.

With her mind reveling around these thoughts, Joohyun concluded that she would not mind being married off to a prince or a duke from an allied kingdom as long as she would develop romantic feelings for him one way or another. She believed there would be no way she could live a satisfying life with no sense of romance.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her head, she snapped back into reality at the sound of harsh, pounding hooves entering through the gates of the King’s Palace. A carriage came to a screeching halt on the well-paved road leading towards the steps of the palace. There was a moment of silence before the carriage driver hopped off of his seat, moving towards the back to pry open the doors. Jumping down from the carriage were two knights pulling onto a rope of women, an unusual sight for Joohyun, causing her to sit up straight in her seat.

Joohyun was under one of the many gazebos around the King’s Palace, thus she was able to remain hidden for a few moments until a knight had thrown a glance at her direction. Upon eye contact, he immediately halted in his tracks of whatever he was doing, his heavy plate of armor clanking against the ground before he loudly chanted and bent to a full ninety degrees.

“Your Royal Highness!”

The remaining knights followed suit before forcing the bounded women down onto their knees to do the same. Joohyun stood up from the bench and stepped down into the courtyard. She stood in front of the lonesome knight bowing by himself in front of everyone else, and she assumed he must be Jung Yunho, the chief commander of the squad behind him.

“Commander?” she questioned.

“At your service, Your Royal Highness,” said man answered, still bowing.

Joohyun pursed her lips and gently held her hands together. “You may rise.”

Yunho followed the command and rose, taking off his helmet almost immediately since he had not done so upon arrival at the King’s Palace. His dark brown locks stuck to his tanned skin from the perspiration building up on his scalp, delivering a messy, rugged appearance to the princess.

Joohyun tore her gaze off of the chief commander to the rest of the human beings behind him. The remaining knights had their helmets tucked under one arm while the other hand grasped onto the ropes of the women behind them. The unfortunate women were still on their knees, linen dresses dirtied and tattered; dark, brown hairs tousled and matted with blood; and feet bare and damaged. While some of their sullen faces were apparent to the princess, there was one who had her forehead stuck to the ground, no signs of getting back up any time soon.

“Where do you plan on taking these women?” she asked the commander.

“His Royal Majesty has given special orders to retrieve any young women we deem worthy to be under his command. They are to pleasure any desires His Royal Majesty may have,” Yunho answered truthfully.

Joohyun furrowed her brows. “My father especially requested for women to satisfy his _sick_ desires?”

Yunho uneasily nodded. “I-It is presumed so, Your Royal Highness.”

_Oh, father_.

Joohyun would not deny the fact that the king had his fair share of wrongdoings. Apparently, there was no such thing as a faithful marriage in this kingdom, for even the lackeys smooching up to him had multiple of wives. She understood that her father did not plan on marrying every single one of these poor women kneeling before her. He deemed them as sex slaves—a chattel in his eyes whom he only called forth to satisfy him sexually before throwing them off to the side. Joohyun always wondered if the queen had any knowledge about this, yet then again, they did not even share the same bed anymore.

She abhorred the fact that even though being born as his daughter already places her on a high pedestal, she did not bear the same influential powers as him. Sure, she could order around his knights as she pleased except for sending them to war, but she could never command them against the king’s orders.

Thus, Joohyun solemnly nodded, her eyes set on the woman sinking into the ground before she was harshly ordered to stand with the rest of them. The commander took that as his cue to direct his men towards the King’s Palace, the ropes ruthlessly tugged to drag the women.

“Your Royal Highness.” Yunho bowed to bid farewell, and he made his way inside the palace.

Joohyun breathed heavily from her nose at the rough mistreatment the knights were giving to the women they were dragging along. She could acknowledge one of the many problems she had about herself, which was not being able to speak up against what she deemed unjustifiable. It might be the fear of her father that was burrowed deep down inside of her for her to not be able to voice her opinions, for she knew all too well what would happen should she turn against his commands. But then again, she did not have to make her own life harder by being the only person standing against the powerful, treacherous king. She _was_ the crown princess for God’s sake, one of the daughters the king finds lovable and favorable.

But she was still bothered about the fact that her own father needed _more_ women for satisfaction. While fidgeting with her dainty fingers, she rushed down the lengthy road and up the steps, entering through the open double doors of the palace.

The two knights accompanying the commander of the squad remained by the door whereas the latter knelt before the king on his throne. Joohyun turned to the nearest knight next to her with a frown.

“Where are the women?” she inquired.

“They have been taken to be cleaned, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun did not say anymore, for Yunho had bid his farewell after delivering his report, and the king recognized her presence. The commander bowed to her once more with greeting, as did the other two knights, before she gradually strode down the lengthy, royal red carpet to the throne.

“My sweet daughter,” the king heartily greeted with a smile. Joohyun delivered a slight bow with her head before forcing up her own smile to her father. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you personally greeting me, Joohyun?”

“Father, I am troubled…”

The king raised a brow. “And why is that?”

Joohyun fidgeted with her fingers and slightly bit her lower lip. “Those women your men brought in earlier…. They were in such poor condition…. F-For what reason do they serve a purpose here?”

“Why do you ask such foolish questions?” the king said with a chuckle. “They are here to serve us—to serve _me_.”

“F-Forgive me for such inquiry…but have you not enough… _concubines_ , father?”

The king heaved a deep sigh before standing up from his throne. He gradually marched down the steps to where Joohyun was standing in the middle of the red carpet, and he reached up to place a hand on her fair cheek.

“Joohyun, you have no reason to meddle. However, I do wish for you to focus on picking a respectable suitor. Can you do so for me?”

With the way her father asked so tenderly, so sweetly, Joohyun could only lower her gaze down to her feet. She could feel his thumb gradually stroking her cheek softly.

“My apologies,” she mumbled under her breath.

The king lowered his hand back down to his side. “You are quite concerned about the number of women my men have brought in, yes? How about I send one to your chambers?”

Joohyun widened her eyes. “W-What? N-No, you do not have to do such thing, father.”

“Take it as my gift to you, Joohyun. At this age, you will be needing quite an amount of maintenance to meet the one you shall marry.”

“B-But, father, it is—“

“Be on your way now, Joohyun. I will send one to your chambers shortly.”

With a gentle nudge from the king, Joohyun found herself stumbling down the red carpet to the double doors. There was a moment of her eyes closing and a sigh relieving from her lips when she finally exited the palace. She thought about retreating back to her chambers and to patiently wait for one of the women sent by her father only to send her back, or to allow her under her stead as one of her maids, but her feet directed her back to the gazebo with a troubled mind.

Who was she to decline the king’s offers?

Well…

It would not hurt to take in another assistant...

Right?

**

After residing at the gazebo and admiring the beautiful, bloomed flowers for quite some time now, Joohyun calmly strolled down one of the extensive corridors of the King’s Palace decorated with framed portraits, vases of flowers, and embroidered scrolls. She reached the traditional designed screen doors to her chambers and gently pried it open, her eyebrows raising at the sight of one of her maids rapidly spinning around on the balls of her heels out of alarm.

“Y-Your Royal Highness!” the maid greeted, her worried gaze shifting back and forth from the princess’s queen-sized bed to the princess herself.

Joohyun followed the maid’s line of sight to the unfamiliar woman sprawled over the once neat silky, crimson sheets dressing her mattress.

“Is this the woman my father has sent?” she asked.

The maid fidgeted with her fingers resting in front of her. “Y-Yes, Your Royal Highness. When one of the knights brought her in, she remained in this poor condition for quite some time now. There seems to be no signs of her rising any time soon.” She noticed how Joohyun remained still by the door and she became more nervous than she already was. “I-I-I apologize, Your Royal Highness, for the knight has carelessly dropped this woman onto your bed. If I must, then I can move her now.”

“No,” Joohyun was quick to answer, and she politely smiled at her maid. “No, that will not be necessary. The woman is fine where she is. May I request for us to be alone, please?”

“Yes, yes, of course, Your Royal Highness.” The maid repeatedly bowed her head and briskly made her way out of the royal princess’s chambers, gently shutting the doors close.

Joohyun tore her gaze off of her door back to the woman lying unconscious on her bed. With quiet steps, she made her way to the four-post bed and gently sat on the edge of the mattress. She had not once laid eyes on this woman before; thus, the maid was correct about the king delivering one of the enslaved women to her. Sighing to herself, she still did not quite understand the need for another maid or assistance for, in her father’s words, “high maintenance,” that she would soon have because of her age. However, she figured her father meant well, since he had always stated that everything he did for her was in her favor.

Joohyun raked her curious eyes over the woman’s body from head-to-toe. Despite having been washed up, as the knights had stated, she still bore a few darkening marks and blemishes over the exposed skin on her face and neck. She was dressed in their spare servant robe, which was nothing but white, linen cloth compared to the elegant, royal purple robe she was donning, and her feet were wrapped around with clean bandages.

Joohyun’s breathing became unsteady at the sight, knowing all too well of the harm she had unfortunately encountered because of the king. She grimaced and traced her eyes back to the woman’s face, which appeared fair and beautiful underneath the disastrous blemishes marring her. Her own fair hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek.

“So unfortunate,” she mumbled, her fingers wandering down from her cheek to her neck.

She continued the ministrations of exploring the woman on her bed with good intentions. Her forefinger trailed down the path of a reddening mark from the start of the woman’s collarbone to the edge of the flap of the robe, and she realized that the mark continued on, for it disappeared underneath the cloth. A frown marred her face at the sight of the marks on her body.

Her father was responsible for this.

Joohyun understood all too well what the king had been planning for the past few months. The sight of the once robed army putting on the heavy armor to set off with seizing orders should be enough to demonstrate their intentions of hacking and slicing villages and encampments. But what was Joohyun to say? She had no knowledge whatsoever in military tactics and strategies. She did not know whether or not if what her father had been committing was in the kingdom’s favor. All she knew was that the woman on her bed was a fair example of the king inflicting harm onto his own citizens.

With her hand still tracing bare skin, she hastily retracted it when her eyes flutter up to see a gasp relieving from the woman’s mouth. The woman’s eyes popped open like horror, widened irises locking onto shocked ones, before she abruptly sat up and scrambled away. However, in her attempt of escaping from Her Royal Highness, she winced and whined in pain from her damaged feet and bruised body.

Joohyun became alarmed and moved with the intentions of assisting the woman, though, the look of horror still apparent on her face caused her to recoil in her steps.

“W-Who…who are you?” the woman inquired with a cracked voice. Her frantic eyes scanned the elegantly and royally decorated room before locking back onto Joohyun’s. “W-What is this room?”

Joohyun took a step forward, but halted in her tracks at the sounds of her doors sliding open. Her surprised maid appeared and rushed to her side.

“Your Royal Highness, there was a noise of disturbance. Is something the matter?” The maid looked at the bed and was slightly confused and frustrated at the sight of the woman literally hanging off of the edge of sheets. “It appears that she has finally risen.”

Joohyun continued to idly observe the woman staring at the both of them in confusion and fear.

“Yes, she has,” she said. She averted her attention back to the woman. “What do you call yourself?”

There was a lack of response for a few moments, the woman cowering in fear once again, the maid teetering with growing impatience, and Joohyun still gazing at her with wonder. She did not find any explanation for the woman to be afraid at this moment, but then again, how was she to know what she was feeling?

“When Her Royal Highness asks a question, you answer, you wretched woman,” the maid spat out rather venomously.

The woman flinched. “H-Her Royal Highness?”

The maid heaved a sigh and turned to look at Joohyun. “It is rather saddening that the peasants of this country bear no mind to know who their rulers are, Your Royal Highness.”

“You have to keep in mind that this woman might not have been within traveling distances to the King’s Palace for certain ceremonial events,” Joohyun calmly responded to her maid. She gently smiled at the woman still on her bed before she gradually made her way to one of the four posts closest to the doors. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, she observed the way the latter uneasily returned her gaze. “What is your name?”

The woman dropped her gaze down onto the red sheets. “…S-Seulgi… Y-Your Royal… Highness...”

“Look at Her Royal Highness when you address her, you—“

“That is enough.” Joohyun frowned and looked over her shoulder at her maid, who was softening her angered expression out of confusion. “Please leave us alone.”

“B-But, Your Royal Highness…”

“Leave.”

The maid lingered for a few moments before she dropped her head as a bow and reluctantly trudge her feet across the room to the doors. Joohyun waited until she heard the snap of the screen doors closing before turning back to Seulgi, who had not moved an inch from her position by the other post across from her.

She opened her mouth to spew out a few more words, but to her surprise, Seulgi beat her to it.

“M-My apologies… Your… Royal Highness, for I did not recognize your appearance.”

The hesitancy in Seulgi’s voice was enough for Joohyun to understand the former’s social status. Living miles and miles away from the King’s Palace with no means of transportation demonstrated that the citizens of that residence had no means to be spewing out formal greetings, unlike the noble families and of the like surrounding their palace in close proximity. However, from what she understood also, the royal family did not have that great of an impression on the citizens of Seulgi’s village either.

Thus, when Seulgi kept on avoiding her gaze at all times when one was supposed to be respectfully looking at an influential figure in the eye when speaking, Joohyun realized the former was not attached with the current issues and rules of the kingdom after all.

“Seulgi, do you know what brought you here into my chambers?”

Seulgi glanced up and her eyes were scanning the room once again. Her lips slightly trembled before she gulped and shook her head.

“First and foremost, do you know how you got into the palace?”

“I-I…” Seulgi’s voice was still laced with nervousness and fear, and her eyes were as frantic as ever. “I was running away from the king’s royal army when my brother and I got caught…Your… Your… Royal Highness…”

Joohyun did not say anything in return. Instead, she inched closer to the other side of the bed where Seulgi was, causing the latter to cower back in fear. Seulgi stood from the bed and winced when she planted her bandaged feet onto the ground.

“Do not move any further,” Joohyun commanded.

She approached Seulgi, who remained still either because of Joohyun or she understood that if she attempted to escape, she would only harm herself more. Seulgi lowered her head and fidgeted with her fingers, further displaying her nervous and timid behavior.

Not once in her life had Joohyun experienced a time where a servant, knight, or anyone underneath her on the hierarchy system would disrespect her. Seulgi had been presenting a behavior she was not accustomed to, what with the frantic or lowered gazes, fidgeting hands, and hunched posture.

Joohyun could not comprehend it at all.

Was she scaring Seulgi for her to be acting this way? Was Seulgi in complete disbelief of the fact that right in front of her was the royal highness alone in the latter’s very own chambers?

But then again, what does Joohyun know?

Never in her life would she understand the life of a commoner, the view from below to hold chins up high to observe the king and the queen whenever they made an important appearance to their entire kingdom, the feel of fingers grinding to the bones by washing cloths on boards, the pain of witnessing their very own family’s lives being taken away in front of them.

Seulgi was living in complete terror at the moment.

Her village had been burned to the ground, her family had been slaughtered by broadswords or flames, her neighbors were nowhere to be seen ever again.

Joohyun would never understand that.

And she would forever be linked to the murder of Seulgi’s family, friends, and relatives.

“Do not be afraid,” she softly mumbled in a feeble attempt of calming Seulgi down.

She gradually made her way to the latter and relaxed a tiny bit when she did not move.

“Y-Your Royal Highness…” Seulgi’s voice trembled; gaze still landing on anywhere but Joohyun. “F-For what purpose…do I serve here?”

Said princess positioned herself directly in front of Seulgi and reached up to grasp a hold onto the latter’s good cheek. She flinched upon contact, but remained immobile in Joohyun’s soft and gentle touch.

“To serve me.” Joohyun observed as Seulgi finally glanced up from the floor, her eyes widening by the second in shock. “You are to attend to my every need, assist me whenever I call forth, and stay with me unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?”

Seulgi’s eyes gradually softened and she looked away. Joohyun noticed as the woman in her hold became effortlessly distraught, her face suddenly becoming heavy in her hand. She gently stroked her cheek with a thumb, bringing the gaze back onto her.

As horrible as it might sound in their current situation, Joohyun found the pair of dark brown orbs staring right back at her a wonderful sight to hold. She had held gazes with many pair of eyes in her time of this world, but Seulgi’s appeared so warm, so lovable, so adoring— _if_ only that was the case now, for Joohyun could witness the tinge of distress swirling within them.

With their gazes locked once again, Seulgi nodded in her fair hand, muttering in her soft, trembling voice, “I understand… Your… Royal Highness.”

It was going to take some time getting used to having someone who appeared younger than her by her side at all times. Her maid might not be all that different, but she only attended to Joohyun in the morning and at night, during the times of dressing, undressing, and bathing. The rest of the servants in this palace served her throughout times of feasts or as companions in the garden or the city.

Joohyun slithered her hand down from Seulgi’s cheek to her clothed shoulder and tilted her head to the side. “Good. I want you to do something now for me, then.”

“W-What may I assist you with, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun slightly smiled at the ease of the formal greetings. With the numerous of times she had been saying it in the span of thirty minutes, Seulgi did not seem to hesitate any further on the honorific title.

“Unclothe your robe.”

  
  



	3. How May I Be of Service?

Joohyun observed as Seulgi opened and closed her mouth repeatedly as if she was about to spew out a cluster of words. She could feel her muscle tense up under her hand, evidently not pleased with the sudden demand of disrobing. However, Seulgi remained immobile—muscles tensed and with a bewildered expression.

“Do you not understand?” Joohyun asked.

“I… Your Royal Highness…”

Seulgi abruptly stopped speaking and averted her gaze down to the floor. She was uncomfortable with the command, but Joohyun did not know that. Having lived her life with spewing out demands and being obeyed to, Joohyun found the hesitant reluctance surrounding Seulgi quite unusual. She had become accustomed to the servants and the soldiers complying with every request she had with no problem whatsoever, so why the uncertainty?

Though, Seulgi appeared to have picked up on the royal princess’s confused emotions, for she carefully took a step back on her bandaged feet, trembling fingers reaching behind for the knot. She pulled onto one end of the cloth and allowed it to unravel by itself.

Joohyun, feeling quite impatient, moved forward with the intentions of assisting Seulgi in disrobing. Having had her gaze on the floor the entire time, Seulgi hastily glanced up with fear written all over her eyes, her breathing hitching at the close proximity with the royal princess.

“Allow me to assist,” Joohyun said with her soft voice.

She grasped onto the cloth loosely tied around Seulgi’s waist and threw it onto the floor. The latter’s servant robe spread slightly, exposing more skin around her chest area. Without wasting anymore time, Joohyun placed her hands onto the end flaps of the robe and gradually pulled it behind Seulgi’s shoulders, her eyes and her mouth widening by the second at the sight of the marred skin.

Swelling red scratches and purple bruises marked the fair skin of Seulgi’s, covering almost every square inch of her body from head-to-toe. Joohyun managed to soften her expression, but she swallowed at the sight, unaware of the fact that she was making Seulgi uncomfortable under her strong, curious gaze.

“Seulgi…take a seat onto the bed behind you. I must call for medicine for your wounds.”

“N-No, Your Royal Highness… I do not want to trouble you.”

Joohyun sternly stared at Seulgi in the eye. “You are _wounded_.”

Seulgi did not say any more in fear of the royal princess potentially raising her voice. The latter, satisfied with the silence, gently guided Seulgi onto the bed before making her way outside of her chambers. Seulgi remained immobile on the edge of the bed, but turned to look over her shoulder at the sound of the screen doors prying open moments later, revealing Joohyun with a tray and several items lying on it. Joohyun’s other assistant took notice of her marred and bare back before lowering into a bow and closing the screen doors.

Joohyun sat the tray onto the nightstand next to her bed and instructed Seulgi to lie on her front, for she noticed that the majority of the wounds were mapped out across Seulgi’s back. The wounded woman wordlessly complied with her demand and carefully lied down onto the silk sheets.

“Are your wounds painful when you move?” asked Joohyun, retrieving a properly placed cotton swab from the napkin before gently dipping it into the steaming, thick ointment of medicinal herbs.

“N-No, Your Royal Highness,” Seulgi replied into the pillow underneath her.

Joohyun understood that it was a lie, for any mark on her own body demonstrated to be painful depending on the area where she had received the injury.

“Be honest. I will apply the medicine regardless of your answer.”

Seulgi had her head turned away from Joohyun, who was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her waist. The latter figured she might be too embarrassed to answer properly. She reached behind her back to move her slightly disheveled hair to the side to which the royal princess received that as indication for her process to continue.

“Typically, I will have a servant apply medicine on you; however, I figure she may too harsh on you. Please do take her words lightly. She has been raised in this palace since birth to serve the royal family, which explains her nature of lashing out against anyone who is deemed disrespectful.”

Seulgi did not say anything in return. Instead, she tensed up at the anticipation of a layer of ointment covering her bare back, but Joohyun had not moved from the tray yet.

“A forewarning, the medicine is near scorching,” warned Joohyun.

The royal princess removed the cotton swab from the bowl of ointment and gently moved across Seulgi’s back. She carefully lathered the first layer of medicine onto the first red mark she saw, but hastily retracted for a moment when Seulgi flinched and quietly hissed in pain. The latter had no verbal complaints at the burning sensation on her wounds despite the fact that her clenched fists around the bed sheets saying otherwise. Joohyun solemnly returned to applying a layer of ointment across Seulgi’s wounds while muttering a soft apology.

A few moments later, Seulgi’s hisses were no longer apparent after becoming accustomed to the burning ointment. Joohyun had nearly completed covering the marks on her bare back when she blushed at the sight of a lengthy, red scar covering the curve of one side of Seulgi’s posterior.

“Forgive me,” Joohyun said as a precaution.

Seulgi gradually turned her head to the other side where the royal princess was, confused as to why the latter would be requesting for forgiveness. However, she gasped at the soft touch against her behind and the drag of a cotton swab across a scar. She buried her face into the cloth of the block pillow underneath her, desperately attempting to ignore the rising heat in her body caused by the gentle touch of the royal princess’s hand.

“I-I have nearly finished applying the medicine, but we must rest for now,” instructed Joohyun.

She placed the cotton swab back onto the tray and rose to retrieve a silk, lavender robe resting on the top of the foldable screens.

“I have a spare robe for you to wear,” said Joohyun, and she presented it to Seulgi after smoothing out any creases on the cloth.

Seulgi carefully rose from the princess’s bed and sat back down onto her legs, covering her bare chest when she turned to observe Joohyun approaching her from the foldable screens. There was a small smile etching across the princess’s beautiful face when she offered to dress her own personal servant.

“The white, linen cloth you were wearing not too long ago represents how you had a lack of owner as a servant,” explained Joohyun, as she carefully guided Seulgi onto the floor to help dress her. “This color represents your status, meaning that you belong to the royal family at the palace. The king, my father, personally favors the colors of gold and red; however, I stand by our traditional color of purple. Thus, you especially belong to me.”

Seulgi experienced the heated sensation once again, pooling up around her chest before venturing off towards her cheeks. She gently sunk her teeth into her lower lip at the words of the royal princess when the latter stated that she belonged to her for the majority of the time, but also to the royal family as well.

Joohyun took a step closer to tie the knot behind Seulgi’s waist, and there was a slight giggle emitting from the former when Seulgi averted her gaze to the side.

“Seulgi,” she started, illustrating no signs of moving any time soon despite the fact that she was already double knotting the cloth. “Look at me.”

Seulgi hesitantly raised her head and stared at the royal princess, her idle arms hanging over Joohyun’s since the latter has her in an embrace. They continued to stare at each other for moments longer until she could no longer handle the princess’s gaze, thus she broke it off and lowered her head once again.

“Seulgi, if I were any other noble or royal, I would be sure to punish you on the spot.”

Seulgi flinched at the words and returned her gaze back onto Joohyun’s, which was now bearing a mischievous glint.

“We have a long day ahead of us, so we need to rest.”

Joohyun stepped away from Seulgi to prepare for a night’s sleep, but the latter continued to remain immobile by the bed. As soon as the princess climbed into her own bed, even as far as slithering under her sheets, she stared at the back of Seulgi.

“Why do you stand there?”

Seulgi turned around and fidgeted with her fingers. “W-Where shall I rest, Your Royal Highness?”

“By my side. Where else?” Joohyun said, and she quietly laughed. “You do not perhaps wish to sleep in the servants’ quarters?”

“Forgive me for my lack of knowledge, Your Royal Highness…”

Joohyun lightly patted the space next to her. Seulgi soundlessly lied down onto the bed next to the princess, but remained still and tensed on her side to avoid resting on her back.

“I am not here to harm you,” whispered Joohyun.

Seulgi lifted her gaze from the crimson bed sheets to Joohyun, who was gazing at her with a soft smile on her lips. The latter understood there was no explanation whatsoever for her to treat Seulgi, a commoner, so kindly, so graciously. She had everything in her power to drive her to the brink of exhaustion as a personal servant; however, there had not been a time where she felt as though a punishment was required at any case for anyone underneath her. There had been little mishaps here and there, the most recent one being her personal assistant’s way of speaking to another, but it was not as if Joohyun had no understanding of overcoming the differences.

Joohyun observed Seulgi gradually dropping her sullen eyes down onto the sheets once again.

Ah, that was right.

How was the royal princess able to comprehend the emotions Seulgi was harboring at the moment?

Seulgi could bear so much hatred within her, frustrated at her current situation of submitting herself to the royal family. The royal princess was still as much as a stranger as any other unknown individual was to her, so how could she ever believe any of her indirect promises, especially the ones of not inflicting harm?

Joohyun would not be able to understand now. She would not be able to place herself in Seulgi’s shoes and walk a mile and completely experience the latter’s life.

She just hoped that within due time, unlike all the other nobles and royal figures, she would be able to at least comprehend something from a commoner’s life—from _Seulgi_ ’s life.

**

Joohyun softly fluttered her eyelids open at the strained groan as inaudible as a whisper. The first thing she observed was the discomfort written over Seulgi’s facial expression, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pressing together tightly. Seulgi most likely had accidentally rolled over onto a treated wound on her backside for her to be expressing pain at the moment, to which Joohyun could not help but gradually rise in her bed at.

“Seulgi,” she said softly, her mind wiring her fingers to reach out and brush the hair strands away from said woman’s face.

Joohyun did not expect it—even when she should have considering the amount of time she had gotten to know Seulgi—when the latter opened her eyes so quickly and forcefully almost as if she had been brought out of a nightmare. Seulgi’s heavy and weary eyes automatically directed itself to the owner of the hand before she pushed herself up from the bed.

“Y-Your Royal—“

Seulgi was interrupted by the unusually loud sliding door of the princess’s chambers. The assistant from the night before revealed herself before bowing and stepping forward into the room.

“Your Royal Highness,” she started, her body rising soon thereafter only for her to witness the sight of the royal princess and, in her own words, ‘a wretched woman’ sharing a bed together. Her jaw clenched before her throat was cleared. “Your Royal Highness, I am here to prepare your bath. Breakfast will be served shortly.”

“Thank you,” replied Joohyun. Before the assistant could bow and take her leave, Joohyun rose from the bed and quickly approached her. “Please wait a moment. I have a request.”

The assistant became alarmed, for Joohyun usually demanded on the spot. She turned to the princess with her hands folded in front of her.

“How may I be of service, Your Royal Highness?”

“As you may know, my father bestowed Seulgi to me for my needs. I have decided to take her in as my personal assistant, thus what I am asking for is for you to kindly assist Seulgi in any training she may need.”

“B-But Your Royal Highness, _I_ am your personal assistant.”

Joohyun smiled. “You have been of great service. I do think you have been wearied of caring for me since I was young, correct?”

“That is not true, Your Royal Highness.”

The smile was still apparent on Joohyun’s expression until she delivered a shrug of her shoulders. “You will still be of service whenever I call forth. I only ask for you to place Seulgi under your care, do you understand?”

The servant knew better than to speak against the royal princess’s command. With much thought and frustration rising against her body, she reluctantly nodded and bowed to Joohyun.

“I understand, Your Royal Highness. I will be waiting in the servants’ quarters to provide the necessary training for… _Seulgi_.”

The corners of Joohyun’s lips curled slightly. “I am grateful.”

She merely turned her head to Seulgi, who had been motionless and mum on the edge of the princess’s bed during the duration of their conversation. The latter might have understood everything that had been exchanged between the two, for she gradually positioned herself up from the bed to make her way to the personal assistant.

She halted in her tracks momentarily in front of Joohyun with her head lowered. “I…I will be taking my leave now, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun delivered a nod along with a warm smile, to which Seulgi did not witness since her head was lowered while following the path of the assistant. She continued to observe her retreating back until her sliding doors come to a close.

A sigh had been relieved from her lips and her shoulders slumped.

**

“Joohyun, have you chosen a perfect suitor?”

Joohyun glanced up from her plate of food made by (who her father was sure was the best) chef there was in Exterria. She silently chewed to herself, setting her utensils down quietly by her plate, before averting her gaze to her mother seated across from her at the extensive dining table. The king was situated in the middle of the two at the end of the table, scarfing down the endless amount of dishes before him while paying no mind to what the queen and his daughter were conversing about.

“No… I have not, mother,” Joohyun replied softly.

The queen shot a stern look. “Why have you not? There are plenty of clean-favored and polished men out there waiting to marry a princess such as yourself.”

Joohyun reached for the cloth beside her glass of water to wipe off the faint residue on her mouth. She did not bother to reply to her mother right away. Whatever she said, whatever she did, her mother always found a way to nitpick the negative aspects about it. She did not understand why—maybe her mother wished the best for her just like her father did; however, the latter encouraged her with warm smiles and a hearty laughter instead of cold, piercing stares and a thin-lipped frown.

Joohyun’s gaze was everywhere but on her mother and her father, yet she was sure that her mother was staring her down again. She was looking off to the side to where the servants and chefs were lined up behind them, drowsy eyes suddenly deciding to take in on every single detail of the vast dining room of the palace. The artistically drawn portraits of the royal family, the blooming flowers in the vases situated on top of the counter tables, the wooden, double doors leading quite dangerously close to the ceiling, the extensive, dining table, to which Joohyun did not remember it being this long to the point where if someone were to sit at the other end of the table, she would not be able to distinguish their facial features. Everything else just seemed too fascinating instead of finding the perfect suitor at the moment.

“There is a noble family I have been particularly fond of—the Songs.”

But, of course, the queen would not pass on the opportunity to nag her daughter.

“Their eldest son is quite perfect, Joohyun. He is attending the top university in the kingdom, he has mastered the arts of horseback riding, and he excels quite greatly in swordsmanship,” boasted the queen.

“Ah,” the king suddenly spurted out. He reached forward for his glass of red wine to down the bits of food stuck in his throat. “He is a fine, young man! Song Minho, is it?”

“Yes, Minho is what they call him,” the queen replied with a smile that was all too fake for Joohyun’s liking. “We have been cordially invited to their annual ball, which is taking place in a week’s time. Perhaps by then, Joohyun, you will be acquainted with Minho?”

It took almost all of Joohyun’s willpower to not heave a sigh in front of her mother. She understood where the latter was attempting to proceed with the statement she had just spewed out. Within a week, or a few days (whichever was more likely), her mother expected Joohyun to somehow become more known than just the royal princess to one of the nobles surrounding the palace, Song Minho.

To be quite frank, if it was a week or a few days ago, Joohyun would not be this reluctant to meet a potential suitor. She would have complied with the king’s or the queen’s desires without a single argument resting on her lips and proceed to enjoy a day of no stress. However, lately her mother appeared quite persistent in trying to find a suitor for Joohyun—almost as if she yearned for her to marry _immediately_.

Joohyun lightly bit on her lower lip and gazed at the plate before her. It was still piled with the delicious creations of the palace’s chef, yet she felt as though her appetite has been lost.

“I would favor it if I saw all the suitors first, mother,” she muttered.

“Yet you have not,” the queen was quick to shoot a harsh reply. “You have been brushing aside the profiles of the potential suitors.”

The king reached out to hold onto the queen’s hand, which was resting on the table by her glass of wine. “Dear, let Joohyun take a bit more time. Ideally, she will be married to this man for the rest of her life.”

The queen shared a gaze with her husband before averting it elsewhere with a sigh that almost sounded like defeat. There was a moment of silence among the three until her stern eyes landed on her daughter once again.

“There is also the Parks, Joohyun,” she continued, and Joohyun swore she almost rolled her eyes right then and there if it was not for the loud crashing in the room adjacent to the dining room.

Everyone halted in their movements—the king stopped chewing, the queen furrowed her brows, and the princess never felt more relieved to hear such a disturbance in the King’s Palace. The servants and the chefs, who were lined up along the expanse of the dining room, jumped on their feet and rushed through the doors to the back.

The king and the queen remained seated; however, Joohyun took it upon herself to present an authoritative figure at the commotion—and because she could not stand to sit across from her mother any longer.

“I will go see what the trouble is,” announced Joohyun.

The queen raised a brow. “There is no need, Joohyun. We have servants for a reason.”

Joohyun continued to rise from her seat. “I will just be a moment.”

The queen gave up, much to Joohyun’s delight, which allowed the latter to freely make her way toward the commotion-held room. As she pushed through the doors, she was horribly welcomed by the sight of a ring of servants and chefs surrounding two crouching figures and a vast majority of broken sets of dishware lying on the tiled floor.

Joohyun’s presence was still unknown to the rest. She heard strings of apologies in the air and a few harsh words to exchange it along with a loud smacking sound that echoed.

“What is the matter here?” she raised her voice to refrain the situation from escalating more than it needed to be.

The ring hastily dispersed at the princess’s voice, eyes widened and jaws slackened to realize that there was a royal princess in the kitchen. They immediately bowed to the royal princess with greeting; however, Joohyun did not bother sparing them one of her own. Instead, her eyes were locked on the two figures crouching on the floor—one with her head lowered and hands planted across the floor, and the other with a pair of harsh eyes and a frown.

The latter of the two was the first to notice Joohyun, and her eyes were quick to change into a softened, surprised pair. She immediately rose to her feet, but not without hesitantly pulling up the other also.

“Y-Your Royal H-Highness!” she greeted with a cracked voice. After she raised from her bowed position, the corner of her lips twitched from the forced smile she was plastering across her face. “W-What brings you here?”

“I should be the one asking questions here,” Joohyun spat out.

She did not have to observe the other’s face to know who was struggling to stand before her. The all too familiar sight of the lavender robes she was donning was enough for Joohyun to know that she was none other than the Seulgi she dressed the night before. Seulgi’s head was lowered, but her shoulders were shaking and her hands were bleeding from the pieces of sharp dishware that was still lying across the floor.

“I believe I have asked you to _kindly_ train Seulgi,” Joohyun muttered with a low voice.

The assistant flinched. “I-I have, Your Royal Highness.”

“Then, explain to me the sight of her bleeding hands and the fact that you dare lay a hand on her?”

“I-I… Your Royal Highness, I—“

Joohyun clenched her fists. “I said explain to me!”

Almost everyone flinched in their spot. Not once in their lives had they heard the royal princess raise her voice. It was nothing but a soft, melodic voice relieving from Joohyun’s lips until now, and they could not understand why a situation such as this was enough for the royal princess to express frustration. They all believed that Seulgi was one of them, a lowly servant who would spare her life to serve the royal family. On any other day before Seulgi’s arrival, Joohyun would have paid no mind to whatever commotion that took place in the kitchen. She rarely ever stepped foot into this laborious area after all.

The assistant hastily dropped to her knees, not minding the fact that she might have pierced a couple of jagged edges into her skin. “I-I apologize, Your Royal Highness! I have acted rashly and-and was not aware of m-my actions! Please, please do forgive me!”

Joohyun noticed how her figure was shaking even while bowing. Seulgi still remained next to her with a lowered head. Her shoulders were not shaking as much, though, she was still bleeding quite profusely from her hands. Too much trouble had already been caused in this kitchen, thus Joohyun decided not to make her day any more of a hell than it already was.

“I will forgive you just this once. Clean up this mess immediately,” she commanded. “Seulgi, come with me.”

Seulgi limped from her rooted position to where the royal princess was.

“Raise your head.”

Seulgi appeared to be fidgeting once again just like how she was last night before the royal princess. The hesitancy was too strong for Joohyun not to notice, and Seulgi did not seem as if she desired to comply with the latter’s command, so Joohyun took it upon herself to raise a finger against Seulgi’s chin and gradually press it upwards. By the time Joohyun was able to observe all of Seulgi’s facial features, Seulgi had her gaze on the floor, but it was anything that the princess was focusing on. Warm tears streamed down what used to be her fair cheeks, for they were now reddened by the harsh slap of the assistant. Her eyes, her dark brown eyes that Joohyun _knew_ there once was adoration and life was replaced with weariness, redness, and emptiness.

Joohyun observed as Seulgi sunk her teeth down onto her lower lip, allowing her to notice the cut on one corner. She started to shake slightly at her disheveled and rugged appearance. Just when she thought that she was doing the best for Seulgi by taking her under her stead, the latter instead received more pain—and for what? For breaking a few plates? For not being able to do something properly the first day? Joohyun was too lenient for her own good to understand why everyone around her loved the action of reprimanding those who did not follow immediately.

A shaky breath escaped from her parted lips. She reached up to gingerly wipe away the tears on Seulgi’s face, careful not to brush against the fresh wound on her cheek.

“Come with me to my chambers. Let me treat you to your wounds.”


	4. Apathy

Seulgi was quietly positioned at the edge of the royal princess’s bed, lips trembling at the touch of the linen bandages wrapping around her disinfected, scarred hands. Joohyun was just as silent next to her when she continued to roll the bandages around her palm to her wrist before cutting it with a sharp blade. She was not thinking about engaging in a conversation with Seulgi to question the explanation of how her scarred hands came about in the first place. It was enough to know that her assistant would no longer be serving under her anymore, and Joohyun would leave it at that.

“Is it restraining any effort?” Joohyun asked softly.

Seulgi carefully glanced up to Joohyun and timidly shook her head. “N-No, Your Royal Highness…”

“It is fortunate that the scars are not deep. You will still be able to do things properly, yes?”

The royal princess could witness Seulgi’s eyes scanning the floor frantically, hesitancy wrapping around her just as quick.

“Y-Yes.” Seulgi nodded. “I will…serve you…as you wish, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun breathed louder than usual from her nose at the sight of Seulgi. The latter remained at the edge of the bed, bandaged hands folded together gently on her lap, and robe still a bit disheveled from the struggle in the kitchen. Joohyun allowed her gentle eyes to wander over Seulgi’s noticeably shaken body before landing on an evident angry, red scar at her collarbone.

“I have not treated to your wounds on your front,” said Joohyun. “Would you unclothe your robe?”

Seulgi almost immediately shuffled away from Joohyun and looked at her. “No, it will not be necessary, Your Royal Highness. I can treat to my own wounds.”

Joohyun stood from the bed and posed a strong front. “You will disobey me?”

Seulgi swallowed the harsh lump in her throat and averted her gaze away. Joohyun did not intend to pull the royalty card on Seulgi, especially when she was as frail as frail could be. However, she did not exactly understand another way for the girl to obey her and not attempt to be timid and modest as per usual. She did not think that Seulgi would ever appreciate the fact that Joohyun was presenting herself with care—something a royal or noble figure only did to another of the like, and most of the time it might not even be genuine. Thus, if Seulgi was not going to learn, then she might as well make use of her title when she still could.

Joohyun slightly smiled when Seulgi’s fingers reached to the flap of her robe to pull down the silky fabric from her shoulders. Seulgi gradually exposed herself, allowing the robe to drop onto the bed, pooling around her waist. She shyly covered her bare chest from the princess’s strong gaze.

“I did not think I would have much use of the medicine the maid brought in; however, it is a good thing I thought about your wounds,” said Joohyun.

She settled down next to Seulgi closest to the stand by her bed and retrieved the cotton swab after dipping it in the thick liquid.

“Remove your hands,” Joohyun said firmly, and Seulgi had no choice but to comply with her demand.

Seulgi winced and relieved a small whimper at the ointment lathering down onto her skin. Joohyun made way for the first scar she saw, which was the red mark trailing from the end of her collar bone to the top of her breast in the opposite direction.

“It is not as hot as before,” Joohyun mumbled softly. “You are doing a fair job of bearing this pain.”

“Thank you…for treating me, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun glanced up from the stomach scar to Seulgi’s face. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she reached to caress Seulgi on her good cheek.

“It is my pleasure,” she said, her thumb stroking her skin.

Seulgi thought that Joohyun would continue on treating her wounds right away; however, the latter continued to stare at her facial features, the dark brown orbs tracing each feature as daringly as she could.

“You are a very beautiful girl.”

Seulgi’s eyes fluttered onto Joohyun’s at the sudden compliment. They were dark and filled with so much passion, as if Joohyun was gazing at her with adoration.

“I would not think myself to be…”

“And yet you are.” Joohyun’s voice became lower, almost turning into a soft whisper caressing Seulgi’s ears. Her thumb trailed down to the girl’s plump lower lip and she traced the outline of it. “I would like to think that countless of those ‘hungry hounds’ would like to have a taste of you.”

Seulgi trembled underneath her touch at the statement, which caused Joohyun to look away from her lips up to her eyes. A corner of her mouth curled up almost mischievously. The princess was not much of a liar, thus she definitely knew she was stating the truth of Seulgi being a desirable toy to the round, good-for-nothing men she encountered in her everyday life.

“Believe me. I would know the like of it,” muttered Joohyun.

“Will you be…giving me to those… _hounds_?”

Joohyun noticed how much shakier Seulgi’s voice became. It was not her fault for feeling this way, though. In fact, anyone should be. Anyone would be frightened at the thought of selling your body to a bunch of lustful, brainless men because all they would think about was the idea of power and receiving pleasure from a woman—or dominating a woman. And they would have it all at the same time if they could.

Joohyun was grateful to have the authoritative title of royalty hanging over her head. It unfortunately was not the same for the sexual servants screaming in the King’s Palace from the king’s chambers or the guest rooms on the second floor.

And she was more than grateful to know that this beautiful girl she was touching was under her command instead and not with the king or his royal advisors.

Joohyun laughed. “Surely you are saying that in jest.”

She shifted around in her position as her gaze dropped down from Seulgi’s face to her exposed body. There was something riling up inside of her, heat pooling up around her chest and her pelvic region. She did not want to believe that this _property_ of hers now was making her feel this way, but she was. Her teeth brought her lower lip back for a slight bite.

Was this what those buffoons feel when they see girls like her?

If so, then Joohyun could not exactly blame them…

But unlike those brainless fools, she has self-control.

Thus, she snapped out of her lustful thoughts and looked at Seulgi again.

“Cover yourself. I am done treating to your wounds,” she said breathlessly and stood up from the bed to create a distance from Seulgi. She continued to make her way to the screen doors without looking back. “I will be back in a moment’s time. Do rest.”

Seulgi was not given a chance to voice anything, not that Joohyun thought she would anyway, before she closed the doors shut.

Eyes shut and mouth parted,

Joohyun heaved a sigh.

**

It had been a week’s time since the incident took place in the kitchen. Just as Joohyun had thought, the assistant who was under her command since birth was no longer personally aiding the royal princess. Instead, she was titled as one of the head servants in the King’s Palace to assist with any needs around the household.

Seulgi was recovering quite magnificently since then. Her feet no longer required bandages, but a few still remain around her hands. The wounds mapped across her body diminished down into brown scars that would forever linger as a memory.

The other servants in the King’s Palace did not dare encounter Seulgi on their own accord after the many times the royal princess’s raised voice replay in their minds. They did not favor the same situation happening to them, but it was not like they were able to hold a conversation with Seulgi anyway, for the latter was always by Joohyun’s side—just the _two_ of them.

Joohyun was currently lingering about in her chambers, arms crossed and stern eyes staring at the three presentable robes lying before her on her mattress. Her mother, the queen, did not forget to remind her daughter about the Song’s annual ball, which will start as soon as the sun set. Seulgi stood next to her with her fingers fidgeting with each other.

“The queen is awaiting your arrival in the King’s Courtyard, Your Royal Highness,” said Seulgi.

“I have the knowledge of that,” replied Joohyun. She sighed and gradually approached the robes on her bed. Picking up the extravagant, crimson robe marked with white flowers, she turned around to face Seulgi. “Acceptable?”

Seulgi bowed her head. “Anything would be considered as acceptable.”

Joohyun lowered the robe back down onto her bed. She softly laughed while making her way to Seulgi, a slight smile apparent on the former’s face after the laugh had subsided.

“It has not been a month, yet you are accustomed with the way of always speaking well to royalty,” said Joohyun. Her fingers curled around the cloth tied about Seulgi’s waist and she pulled her closer, faces inches away, and she uttered under her breath, “I do _not_ like that. Be sincere with me.”

Joohyun noticed how Seulgi’s neck bobbed at the close proximity between them. It had _always_ been like this between the two whether they were in the public eye or behind closed doors. The fact that they were in the princess’s chambers with no impending interruptions only made Seulgi more nervous because the both of them understood the underlying lust Joohyun was harboring.

Joohyun did not think she would be able to bear such feelings for a girl who had been thrown under her. But when you had been staring at high profiles of haughty, noble men for so long (some of them are attractive, don’t get her wrong) and when you had a personal slave who could be deemed as attractive as you, emotions could be a bit haywire.

“I-I stand by my words, Your Royal Highness,” Seulgi breathed out.

Joohyun gazed at her for a moment more. She cracked a smile. “Fine. Come and help dress me.”

Those words replayed in Seulgi’s mind a couple of times before she was able to finally move from her rooted spot. The royal princess was already unclothing her robe and allowing it to carelessly pool around her ankles on the floor. Seulgi, not wanting any of her highness’s robes to be tainted with the dirt on the floor, picked up the robes into her arms and carefully observed the former choosing the attire she was holding onto before.

Joohyun looked over her shoulder and saw Seulgi mindlessly playing around with a loose cloth of her discarded robe.

“Seulgi?”

Said girl mildly jumped in her spot at the princess’s voice. She quickly placed the robe at the edge of the foot frame of the bed and made way to prepare dressing her royal princess.

“Knowing my father and mother,” began Joohyun, eyeing Seulgi as the latter carefully placed her arms into the attire. “I will be acquainted with nobles for the remaining duration of the night.”

“Is that so, Your Royal Highness?”

Seulgi grasped onto both ends of the robe and brought it closer to Joohyun’s front. She did not realize it, but during the whole time Joohyun was observing her, a healthy flush of crimson spread across her cheeks at the sight of her bare owner. Joohyun smiled, but decided not to tease Seulgi about the matter.

“Yes,” said Joohyun. “You will be alright here?”

They both knew that she actually meant for Seulgi to not cause any more trouble. The latter did not intend to do so anyway, not that she actually ever wanted to tread around the King’s Palace by herself. Nevertheless, Seulgi nodded. Staying in the princess’s chambers until her return did not seem like a bad idea after all.

“It is unfortunate that you cannot come with me to the annual ball,” Joohyun mumbled with an evident frown.

Seulgi was tying the cloth around Joohyun’s waist at this point and her ear perked up at the latter’s words.

“However, I will have you accompany me to and from the annual ball.”

“Will that be alright for me to do so?”

Joohyun smiled. “I do not see why not? You cannot stay in my chambers for eternity, Seulgi.”

Seulgi did not say anything more from here on out and only continued to focus on making her princess appear as presentable as possible. It was starting to become a strained effort for Joohyun to hold a conversation with Seulgi. With the amount of time that had passed already, the royal princess was hoping to at least elicit more than questions and stammers from Seulgi, but it was looking impossible at this point. Though, Joohyun would not stop until the other girl was comfortable sleeping next to her at the very least.

“Let us take our leave now,” Joohyun said softly after Seulgi smooth out the attire hugging the princess’s slim body.

“Yes... Your Royal Highness.”

_In due time, Joohyun._

_In due time._

**

The sun had completely set by the time the horses pulling Joohyun’s carriage were galloping down the King’s Road to the Song’s residence a few miles away from the palace. There were three carriages being transported to the Song’s, one each for the king, the queen, and Joohyun. Joohyun peacefully sat on the bench with her head leaning against the wall of the carriage, careful as to not ruin her beautiful hairdo. Seulgi, on the other hand, was seated across from her, eyes peering through the thin slits acting as windows for the transportation.

Joohyun lifted her head and observed Seulgi peering out into the open world, her hands planted against the wall as if she was a child being presented to the outside world for the first time in her life.

“What are you looking at?”

Seulgi jolted at the princess’s voice. It carried throughout the carriage, making her voice louder than it usually was. She turned around to properly sit.

“I was...looking at the flowers, Your Royal Highness.”

“There are plenty of beautiful ones back at the palace,” said Joohyun, a smile spreading across her face. “It is quite wonderful. Butterflies will usually come by and perch itself on some of the flowers.”

“Do…do you enjoy butterflies, Your Royal Highness?” asked Seulgi.

Joohyun raised a brow at the question. Once she realized that Seulgi actually stepped out of her shell to ask a question on her own accord, her smile brightened.

“Yes, I do. They are beautiful.”

The carriage gradually came to a halt, causing Seulgi to turn around to look out the windows out of curiosity. She jolted back into her seat once again at the sound of the doors prying open. Two knights from the king's royal army presented themselves for the royal princess to step down onto the road. Joohyun gazed at Seulgi for quite some time before reaching over to caress her cheek.

“I will see you shortly,” she said.

Seulgi nodded into Joohyun’s hand, which allowed Joohyun to step down from the carriage with the knights' assistance.

Joohyun calmly strolled down to the other carriages where her mother and her father were also being escorted down from.

“Joohyun,” the king voiced out, holding out his hand for his daughter to hold. Joohyun gratefully took his hand and scanned the area, the beautiful residence of the Song’s presented right before her eyes. “Would you believe it has been quite a number of years since you were last here, my daughter?”

“I unfortunately cannot recall the last time I was here,” muttered Joohyun.

Once they were standing at the steps of the Song’s residence with a couple of the king’s knights to provide security, the carriages rumbled off onto the King’s Road back to the palace. Joohyun hurled a glance over her shoulder at the last carriage of the three, her carriage, and noticed Seulgi sitting in the front with a knight guiding the two horses. Seulgi caught her gaze and managed to deliver a small, polite smile before lowering her head away from view.

“My royal king, my royal queen, and my royal princess. It is an honor to invite you into my stay.”

The king heartily laughed and gave a firm smack on the back of the gentleman greeting them. “It is a pleasure, Lord Song. Where is Lady Song and your son? I would like him to be introduced to my beautiful, young daughter here.”

Lord Song glanced to Joohyun and delivered a polite smile. “Why, of course, Your Royal Majesty. Everyone is patiently waiting inside. Please follow my guidance.”

Joohyun, being one of the latest daughters of the royal family, had more freedom compared to her other sisters. She rarely took advantage of it though, only staying within the confinements of the King’s Palace to admire the scenery in the courtyard or receive educational lessons from the finest professors of Exterria. The only other times when she was observed outside of the King’s Palace was when she requested for special lessons on horseback riding and combat. The king and the queen were opposed to it at first, voicing out on their opinions that a royal princess like her should never be able to wield a sword once in her life, but after much pleading and coaxing, Joohyun was able to achieve what she wished for.

Then, it was no wonder to her that she would be scanning the Song’s residence all the while climbing up the marbled steps to the high double doors of their home. Upon entrance, Joohyun was able to observe the many portraits of the Song family, especially of their son, Song Minho, whom they had taken great pride in. He did not look too bad on picture, she thought, but she still would have to be awed in person.

After numerous of greetings from the noble guests in the large leisure room, Joohyun was eventually greeted by her mother alongside Lord Song and a handsome, young man she had been able to familiarize with through the portraits.

“Joohyun, darling,” began her mother, a wide smile spreading across her face. “Lord Song has taken the pleasure to bring over his son.”

Joohyun glanced from her mother (who she thought had the biggest smile on her face she had ever seen in her life) to Song Minho. Minho’s lips pulled back against his white teeth with a bow of his head before he reached for Joohyun’s hand to plant a kiss.

“It is an honor to introduce myself to you, Your Royal Highness. I am Minho of the Song clan,” he said with much suave in his voice; it was effortless for anyone to melt underneath him.

“Your Royal Highness, if you do not mind, we would appreciate if Minho can become acquainted with you,” said Lord Song.

Joohyun smiled politely and shook my head. “It is no problem at all, Lord Song.”

The queen and Lord Song took their leave, but not without bright smiles, of course, which resulted in Joohyun being alone with Minho. Joohyun glanced back at Minho and continued to smile politely without a word.

“I apologize on my father’s behalf if this is forced against your will, Your Royal Highness,” started Minho.

He took a small step back to create a comfortable distance between himself and Joohyun, his hands locked behind his back. Joohyun was able to scan him from head to toe and noticed he was standing at great height, his muscular build noticeable even with the fancy robes on his back. His slick, black hair was gathered up into a high bun tied with an embroidered cloth matching the color of his emerald green robe. And if he did not seem attractive enough already with his polite gestures and words, his deep voice was charming and his smooth face was handsome.

“There is no need to apologize,” Joohyun said softly.

“I am glad, then,” replied Minho. He shot a few glances towards the direction of the open doors leading to a balcony. “Shall we take our conversation to a quieter place?”

“That would be lovely.”

With that response, Minho proudly held out his hand as a guidance for the princess. Joohyun could fully walk on her own to the balcony, which was only a couple of meters away, but as she did not want to appear rude within the first few minutes of their introduction, she took hold of his rough, calloused hand.

“Your hand is rough,” she noted the second they stepped out onto the balcony. “Have you been practicing some sort of specialty?”

Minho’s expression effortlessly brightened. Ah, Joohyun must have said the right words for this nobleman to boast about his excellences.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I have, Your Royal Highness,” Minho said with a grin. “I have been mastering the arts of horseback riding. Perhaps one day we can set out for a ride together? If that is not too much trouble, of course.”

If it was any other day, Joohyun would have been set on flatly refusing any invitation given to her just to spite her mother—and because she also did not harbor any great interest in anyone at the moment. However, maybe the queen was right in some aspects. As of right now, Minho was the only man she was able to hold a decent conversation with, and he was quite handsome in his own right.

“I will give it a thought,” Joohyun said, not wanting to deliver a definite answer right away. “You do not perhaps know how to wield a sword as well, do you?”

Minho’s eyes widened quite a bit. “No, I do not, Your Royal Highness. I have no means to be holding a weapon only suitable for the ones giving their lives to us.”

Joohyun turned away immediately. “That is unfortunate.”

Perhaps her mother had lied about that.

It would not be a surprise after all, if she had.

And she did not like the way he answered the question _at all_.

“I-I--“

Minho gulped and licked his lips. He chuckled nervously before attempting to step into Joohyun’s range of sight.

“I have been furthering my education instead, Your Royal Highness. I have not found a significant time within my day to be able to practice swordsmanship…”

“This is nothing to dwell on,” said Joohyun, wanting to get off of this topic as soon as she could. She finally turned to face and ease him of his wits. “Enlighten me, is there an explanation as to why our great parents would love us to be together?”

“I… I am sure they bear the same thoughts just about everyone else, Your Royal Highness.”

“And what is that?”

“That they believe we would make a perfect match for each other. We are both very well-educated and striking; I would understand why they would favor our match.”

“You truly believe that?”

“Yes… Yes, I do, Your Royal Highness.”

“What would you do if I do not believe so?”

Minho bit on his lower lip. “I will hope that after this night, you will change your mind and consider my companionship, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun took a step closer toward Minho, his figure towering over her, but his gaze softening on her. Her lips pulled back for a smirk as she glanced down at his robe, her slender fingers reaching over to the cloth tied at his front. She pressed her hand against him.

“Kiss me.”

Minho appeared alarmed. “I-I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness?”

“I _command_ you to kiss me. Will you disobey this order?”

“No… no… I will not…”

Minho leaned in, albeit quite hesitantly, to place a firm and light kiss against Joohyun’s soft lips. Joohyun did not bother to close her eyes at first. She stepped closer to mold their lips just a bit more, her hand that was pressed against his hard abdomen riding up to hold him by the back of his neck. She closed her eyes now, molding her lips with his slightly dry pair. However, noticing just how eager Minho quickly became with his mouth, because he was kissing the royal princess, after all, she took a step back to avoid the presence of any tongue.

“We will not move any further,” she firmly stated.

“May I ask why we just kissed, Your Royal Highness?” Minho breathlessly asked.

Joohyun silently walked over to the open doors of the balcony. She turned her head over her shoulder and shook her head.

“No reason that will concern you. Have a good night.”

It was not necessary, Joohyun knew that _damn_ much. But she wanted to know, she wanted to _feel_. Why was her mother so adamant on finding a man to marry? Why was her father speaking to her about _just_ suitors lately? Man and woman hug, kiss, and make love. She had just strived for one of those actions, but it did not please her.

Joohyun weaved around the guests as much as possible to avoid having to speak. The moment she was able to breathe outside on the marbled steps, she turned to one of the king’s royal subjects.

“Escort me to my carriage. I will be taking my leave now.”

“I apologize, Your Royal Highness, but your carriage will not be arriving until another moment’s time,” said the knight.

Joohyun huffed and stared at the road before her. A couple of horses were at the stable stationed across.

She pointed at one of the horses. “Get me that horse. I do not have the nerve to stand around any longer.”

The knight became frantic. “Your Royal Highness, you are not suitable for riding a horse at this hour.”

“Are you disobeying me? What is your name? Shall I have you beheaded at my cost?” Joohyun fired back.

“No, Your Royal Highness!” the knight bowed deep before scrambling down the marbled steps.

He returned at the foot of the steps shortly afterwards while holding onto the reins of a horse. Joohyun climbed down and snatched the reins from him. She hoisted up her robe and was able to plop herself down onto the saddle with ease. Turning the horse around to the direction of the King’s Palace, she halted momentarily in front of the knight.

“You let my father and my mother understand that I have returned on carriage, understand?”

The knight nodded and dropped down on one knee to bid farewell.

Not wasting a second more for anyone in the Song’s residence to notice her lack of presence, she whipped the horse and sped off toward the King’s Palace.

Song Minho was intelligent, handsome, polite, and well-favored. Everyone was attracted to him, everyone wanted him as a son, and everyone wanted him as a suitor.

Joohyun just could not understand why she could not feel the same.

All she could think about right now was hopefully there is was trouble stewing up back at the King’s Palace with her Seulgi.

  
  



	5. The Queen's Slave, Jongin

The King’s Palace never really gave a friendly vibe to Seulgi.

And till this day, it still didn’t.

The atmosphere was suffocating and threatening; Seulgi didn’t think there was a reason in the world for her to continue her stay here.

She could run away.

Escape was _always_ an option for any occurrence.

But the thing was, Seulgi didn’t know where to run off to. Her village had been burned to the ground, her family was dead, and her friends were slaughtered right before her very eyes.

She was just a rag in the midst of the riches.

Of course, she didn’t forget that the king was behind the whole scene. She hated—no, _hates_ —she _hates_ him. She would pierce a sword through his chest if she could. She would gouge his eyes out mercilessly and watch the blood stream down his face. Or, if she didn’t feel like having any sort of physical contact with him, she would aim and shoot a cruel arrow into his dark heart.

Those… actually did not sound _too_ bad…

Though, Seulgi did not have a death wish just yet.

Upon her arrival here at the King’s Palace, she understood that she would be forced into some type of labor—whether it was physical or sexual—the second a group of men handled her in the communal bath. She caught a few of their words, one burly knight disgustingly spewing out, “this fine young ass is going to His Royal Majesty. What a shame for us,” until she was found on the bed of the royal princess’s instead.

It was odd.

Seulgi had firm beliefs that the royal family was nothing but treacherous beings, sending men off to war to kill them and bringing in women only to use them. If the king acted this way, then surely the rest of the royalty were the same, right?

She couldn’t have been more wrong with Her Royal Highness.

Joohyun was a soft-spoken and tender individual, her voice easy and soothing on her ears, her touch gentle to the fingertips, and her big eyes caring and kind.

Any depictions with malicious intent for the royal princess broke right then and there when she treated Seulgi’s wounds herself. _But_ it had made Seulgi uncomfortable. Her heart was never at ease around Joohyun, not knowing whether or not the persona she was fronting to Seulgi was nothing but a first impression to get her guard down. This might have been true a few weeks later when Joohyun started to look at her differently and touch her sexually. Her eyes were dark and lustful and her touches were daring, especially _close_ to areas where only she should touch.

There wasn’t anything Seulgi could do, though.

It was a fine line between submission and death, and surely enough she had chosen the first option.

She would have either ran away from this suffering, far, far away to no man’s land and attempted at survival there. Or she would have stayed, acting docile and submissive underneath a shelter with food and water and clothes.

It was safe to say which option was the most viable one.

Seulgi finally arrived at the entrance of the King’s Palace when the carriage roughly came to a halt at the open gates. The knight next to her turned his head to her, commanding her to get off as he had to park the carriage next to the stables off to the side of the King’s Palace. Seulgi obeyed without a word, hopping onto her feet. The carriage rode off to the direction they came from, and Seulgi gradually made her way into the King’s Palace.

She had given too much thought about her current situation with the remaining servants in the palace, but when she paced through the double doors, numerous pairs of eyes turned to _stare_ at her.

Right.

How could she ever forget that one of the head servants among them slapped her silly for breaking a few plates? None of the other servants here would take a liking in her, so she prayed to the Exterrian deity that nothing more would happen to her at this rate since the royal family was absent.

Seulgi grimaced and lowered her head, avoiding the stares of the workers around her. She attempted to climb up the stairs to retreat to her princess’s chambers until a harsh whisper broke out in the corridor she was standing in.

Seulgi jolted, hand on a rail and the other on her chest. She turned to look for the intruder, only to find a head popping out from one of the grand rooms on the first floor.

“Is ya name Seulgi?” the stranger whispered again.

Seulgi nervously gulped and looked around her surroundings. The servants were gradually returning to their work, although there were some still staring at her.

“Ay, pay no mind to them! C’mere.”

“I have to return to Her Royal Highness’s chambers…”

The stranger heaved a sigh and waved her over once again. “Ay! Her Royal Highness is a busy body. She will not return anytime soon.”

Seulgi shakily took her foot off of the step. With one more weary stare thrown to her surroundings, she timidly hurried over to the boy grinning at her. He ushered her into the room and quietly shut it close.

“What is your purpose here?” she asked.

“Dustin’ off the books of knowledge here,” the stranger replied, a duster waving in his hand. He marched over to one of the bookshelves hugging the wall and flicked out a thick book. “I wish I can read a lick of word.”

Seulgi scanned the room before her and realized it was the grand study room at the King’s Palace. Any royalty would be found here at one point in time, but mostly Joohyun, for her educational lessons were often taken place in the library. The room was far and long with numerous of bookshelves situated at each side of the two walls opposite of each other. It came to a halt toward the middle of the room, allowing the remaining space of the study room to bear tables and chairs for a more proper and professional setting for lessons.

She turned to look over at the grinning boy, who snapped the book close and returned it to its proper location.

“You cannot understand a word?” she asked.

The boy did not seem to be ashamed when he shook his head. “I was raised in a village close to the shore. All we did was fish, hack fruits, and hunt wildlings.”

Seulgi nodded to herself and stood in front of a bookshelf two shelves away from the boy. “I cannot read neither.”

“Ay! You're pullin’ my leg, aren’t ya?” the boy said with a laugh. “You speak as if ya had gone to… er… the one place to be smart!”

Seulgi spun on the balls of her heels to stare at the boy. “University?”

“Yes,” the boy replied.

He had a slight smile still plastered across his face, as if he did not have a care in the world and did not mind the current situation he was in right now. His dark brown locks were disheveled and looked like a mop, appearing as if he did not thread his fingers through the strands to relieve a few knots. Otherwise his appearance seemed kempt enough, for he was donning an embroidered, crimson robe, meaning that he was a servant of the queen. Judging by the exposed skin of his hands and his face, Seulgi would have thought he had done farm labor his whole life if he did not say he had been fishing instead. Despite all of this, however, the servant boy bore a handsome face and a strong physique, if one could glance beyond the messy hair.

“What do you call yourself?” asked Seulgi.

“Jongin… er… Kai… whichever you prefer.”

Seulgi smiled a bit. “Which is it?”

“Jongin… My ma gave me the name,” he said with an evident frown. “…Ay, I miss her.”

“Your mother?”

“She was killed before my eyes by those… those _bastards_ ,” Jongin spat out, his teeth gritting as he recalled the dreaded memory of his family being slaughtered.

Seulgi frowned and carefully treaded over to Jongin. She noticed how tightly clenched his fists were, the handle of the dust wiper in his right hand threatening to break from his iron grip. Reaching over for his free hand, she was hoping it would calm him down a little.

“My mother died just like yours did,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Your ma… died… like mine?”

Seulgi grimaced and nodded. She rubbed her thumb over Jongin’s cracked and dry knuckles. “Yes. Our mothers…perhaps they are in a better place now, no? They no longer have to suffer like we do.”

Jongin gazed at her with a pair of sullen eyes. He placed the dust wiper onto a space in front of the books on the bookshelf. With a mere nod, he took in a deep breath and relieved the heavy sigh.

“Why did you call for me, Jongin?” Seulgi asked suddenly.

It was as if his worries vanished the second Seulgi asked the question. A small smile spread across his lips and he subconsciously wrapped his hand around Seulgi’s own to properly hold it.

“Ay, I called you because I wanted to speak with you. Her Royal Highness was always around you…”

Seulgi raised a brow. “Speak about?”

“Ay, Her Royal Highness.”

“You desire to speak about Her Royal Highness when she is not around?” Seulgi asked warily.

Jongin nodded.

“...What is it?”

“I have been here far longer than ya, Seulgi. Since I was of one and four age. I am one and eight now!” boasted Jongin. “It is quite fortunate for ya to be with Her Royal Highness. She has a kind soul.”

“I understand that, Jongin. What are you trying to tell me here?”

“Ay, Her Royal Highness may be kind, but Seulgi should be careful.” Jongin noticed the confusion written over Seulgi’s face. He relieved her of that emotion as he continued, “Her Royal Highness angers easily if things do not go her way. You saw already with the head servant.”

“I understand that…” Seulgi muttered, her mind flashing back to the time where she had to strip her robe for Joohyun. “But I have no means to disobey Her Royal Highness.”

“Her Royal Highness sometimes request… things not of your favor,” said Jongin. “When she anger, she runs off to the fields with a sword and armor.”

“Her Royal Highness has been taught combat?”

“Ay. And she is a mighty fine one at that.”

Well, her fear of getting beheaded might be true after all should she ever cross Joohyun the wrong way. Seulgi nervously swallowed the dry lump in her throat, and at one point her hands might have been shaking, because Jongin was holding onto her hand tighter to keep it steady.

“Has Seulgi… ever made Her Royal Highness… anger?” Jongin asked carefully.

“I-I… No, I have not… and I do not plan on doing so either.”

“Smart choice,” said Jongin with a firm nod. “That is all I wanted to say, Seulgi.”

“To be wary of Her Royal Highness?”

“Ay, I always see Her Royal Highness with a beautiful smile,” replied Jongin. “It is as if she never gets anger… but when she does, I almost need to release over a hole.”

Seulgi widened her eyes by the second.

“A-Ah, forgive me, Seulgi, we do not do that here any longer…”

Jongin continued to sheepishly smile at her. Seulgi had not realize that he was still holding onto her hand until he released it, cautiously wiping his clammy hand down his crimson robe. But aside from everything, Seulgi gently smiled to herself and thought she felt some form of warmth spreading across her chest. Jongin did not have to keep watching for the entrance for the arrival of the royal family and Seulgi or _just_ Seulgi, but he still did so in order to strike up a conversation with her.

Something that the other servants were hell-bent sure to avoid doing so.

Regardless of the fact that the topic revolved around Joohyun and her frustration, which seemed like it might be better to succumb to the stench of animal manure rather than her fury, Seulgi was still grateful that Jongin risked being in great trouble just to speak with her. It was better than nothing, anyway.

“I thank you for telling me this, Jongin,” Seulgi said with a soft voice. “I do not believe that the others will speak to me as kind as you do.”

“I avoid them,” Jongin blurted out and he released a deep chuckle. “They look miserable being here, especially the girlies.”

“Is… there a reason?”

The boy heaved a sigh and solemnly nodded. “His Royal Majesty takes a couple of the girlies every night into his chambers. Ay, and if he does not, then he lets his good fellas take them.”

“The other nobles and royals in this kingdom?” asked Seulgi.

Jongin nodded. “But I do not think the same is for you. You're with Her Royal Highness, and if you belong to her, you belong to her only. Unless His Royal Majesty says otherwise, of course. But word is that you're a gift to Her Royal Highness.”

Seulgi looked onto the ground. She reluctantly nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Truth be told, she was darn grateful to know that she belonged to Joohyun and Joohyun only. She did not think she would be able to live to see another day if she was to do sexual favors for the king from the first day of her stay at the King’s Palace. Succumbing to a man who had slaughtered your family—that was a thought Seulgi did not think she would _ever_ think of. How lucky the slave men might be in the King’s Palace, not having to commit to sexual favors to His Royal Majesty or anyone else for that matter.

“I presume you do not have to perform for the queen, am I correct, Jongin?”

Said boy shook his head. “You're wrong. The queen requests for me almost every night.”

Seulgi was not able to hide the shock spreading across her face. She wanted to feel horrible, to feel disgusted at the fact that the queen had sex with Jongin almost every night in the palace; however, Jongin did not seem as if it was the most horrible thing he has done. His expression was almost stoic, and he shrugged his shoulders moments later, which added to the fact that either Jongin appreciated doing sexual favors, or he had unfortunately become accustomed to doing so.

Jongin grinned in an attempt to wash away Seulgi’s worries. “There is no worry, Seulgi. I have had done this since I was one and five.”

Three years.

Jongin had been forced against his will for three years.

He might have been sexually humiliated, assaulted, raped by the queen.

Yet here he was, still grinning that wide smile of his and acting without a care.

_“Where is Seulgi?”_

Just as she was about to deliver a comment on his misfortune to perform sexual acts, Seulgi jolted on her feet at the loud, muffled voice sounding through the doors of the library. She hastily turned around along with Jongin to stare at the door before the latter turned to stare back at her.

“I think Her Royal Highness has returned.”

“Oh, no, I am supposed to be in her chambers!” Seulgi voiced out, quickly scrambling over to the doors of the study room.

Unfortunately for her, the doors swung open to reveal the princess with a few servants trailing behind her.

“Seulgi?” Joohyun questioned, face expressing so much confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Your-Your Royal High—“

“And _what_ is he doing in here _with_ you?”

Before Seulgi or Jongin could even share a glance with the servants timidly standing behind Joohyun, they scrambled away from their presences. Seulgi swallowed at how terrifying the royal princess appeared to be. Her brows were furrowed and her frown was quite prominent. She opened her mouth to reply to Joohyun, but Jongin beat her to it.

“I was just speaking with Seulgi, Your Royal Highness,” Jongin responded with a small voice, a personality so much more different than how he was conversing with Seulgi just earlier.

“Was the inquiry for _you_?” Joohyun shot back, her tone of voice rising the more she spoke.

It was an understatement to say that Seulgi was alarmed. She was _frightened_ of what Joohyun might do to her when it would be just the two of them alone. But then she remembered how easily terrified the servants could be when the royal princess raised her voice, that one time being when she was receiving training by the head servant.

Seulgi glanced over to Jongin and noticed the effort he was putting in to hide the fact that he was shaking.

“What is your name?” Joohyun questioned again. “You are serving my mother, are you not? I want to know what means you have here with _my_ servant.”

“My name is Jon—Kai. My name is K-Kai, Your Royal Highness.”

“Ah,” Joohyun only produced, as if she immediately understood what kind of person Jongin is by the name of Kai. “Then, it would be quite unfortunate if I were to tell the queen you raped my servant, would it not?”

Jongin’s body spurted up and his eyes widened by the sudden accusation. Seulgi was no different, and she was terrified to know that Joohyun had even thought of this in the first place. She believed that the latter could come to an understanding after so many times of illustrating a beautiful, kind smile with polite gestures. Having her guard up whenever she was with or without the royal princess just so she would not be able to fall under a situation resulting into beatings, Seulgi chose the wrong moment and the wrong time to let her guard down.

“B-But that is n-not true!” she voiced out this time, taking a step towards Joohyun.

Joohyun ripped her cold stare off of Jongin to raise an eyebrow at Seulgi. “You will not be free of punishment either.”

“Bu—“

“Be quiet!” Joohyun shouted, her voice traveling down the grand study room. She reached for Seulgi’s wrist and planted a strong grip onto it, yanking her to her side. With her cold eyes piercing into Jongin’s terrified ones, she threatened, “If you dare speak with her one more time behind closed doors, I will not hesitate to chastise you.” She turned to Seulgi. “And _you_ as well.”

Seulgi could feel herself propelling forward from a rough tug by Joohyun, her feet scrambling to pick up the pace to follow Her Royal Highness. She threw a gaze over her shoulder at Jongin and attempted to send some form of apology, but the latter had his head down to avoid all sorts of communication.

Seulgi was almost close to tears until they reached the princess’s chambers.

“Your Royal Highness,” she spoke before Joohyun could pry open the doors with her free hand. The latter looked over her shoulder at Seulgi’s bowed head. “Please spare Jongin… He only desired to speak with I…”

She could feel Joohyun’s grip on her wrist tightening by the second.

“ _Jongin_? Is that what you call him?” Joohyun spat out. She scoffed in amusement. “Is it not wonderful that you two have come to terms of endearment already.”

“Your Royal Highness, please—“

Joohyun was quick to shut Seulgi up, seizing a firm grip over the latter’s jaw with her forefinger pressed against her lips.

“Do _not_ speak another word,” the princess hissed through gritted teeth. “You are frustrating me.”

Once she was certain that Seulgi would not attempt to beg anymore, Joohyun turned back to pry the doors open. She pushed Seulgi inside, freeing the latter from her tough grip, and closed the doors tightly shut. Her fingers were gliding against the material of the doors with her back still turned to Seulgi, causing her to become increasingly nervous for the next action to commence.

Seulgi failed to refrain from whimpering when she was rubbing over her reddening wrist, and she did not think that Joohyun could spin on her heels faster than she did just now. She thought that maybe because it was just the two of them alone that the princess could finally drop the act of her being furious, but Joohyun ignored the fact that she had hurt Seulgi and started to calmly walk to the other side of the bed.

“Unclothe your robe.”

Seulgi’s mind flashed back to their first meeting when those exact same words spewed out in the exact same manner. She whirled her body around to shoot a look of confusion at Joohyun, who was happening to do the same as her own command earlier.

“I no longer have wounds to be tended to, Your Royal Highness...”

Joohyun glided her dainty fingers down her robe and gently pushed it back against her shoulders.

“I understand that,” she said with her soft voice, but this time it sounded so eerie, so unlike Joohyun. “However, do as I say.”

The robe pooled around her ankles and her slender, beautiful body was bare to Seulgi. The latter tore her eyes away almost immediately and fidgeted with her fingers as per usual when she got nervous. Joohyun did not stop there, though. As if she knew Seulgi would not act right away on command, she made her way over to her servant, striding confidently in all her naked glory.

“Are you going to disobey me once more?” Joohyun muttered angrily.

Seulgi looked up when the princess roughly yanked onto the cloth tied around her waist, unraveling the robe soon thereafter.

Rough, rough, rough.

That was all Joohyun had been within the past thirty minutes.

  
Her words, her actions.

She was not gentle at all when she tugged down Seulgi’s robe to expose her body to be in the same condition of how she appeared at the moment.

She was not gentle when she pushed Seulgi down against her bed.

She was not gentle when she planted her hands against Seulgi’s shoulders, pinning her down against the crimson sheets.

“Do you recall my words of you not being free from punishment?” Joohyun suddenly asked.

Seulgi gulped and shivered at the cold air biting at her bare skin. She was desperate to cover herself from Joohyun despite the fact that the princess had seen her naked before. However, she was feeling so much more vulnerable, almost as if Joohyun was actually going to initiate doing unspeakable things to her body.

She delivered a timid nod to Joohyun’s question, not trusting herself to speak.

The hands on her shoulders traveled down her arms and wrapped around her wrists. Joohyun pulled Seulgi’s arms up and pinned it down above her head.

A smirk graced her face.

“You are going to _pleasure_ me whether you like it or not.”

And Joohyun surged forward, her rosy lips pressing against the side of Seulgi’s fair neck.

  
  



	6. Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual harassment, attempted rape

Eyes wet.

Vision blurred.

Seulgi squeezed her eyes shut and could feel the warm tears streaming down her cheeks, a sob threatening to choke up from her throat, yet it didn’t come out.

The soft hands trailing down her sensitive, bare skin was burning to the touch and so unfamiliar at the same time. Seulgi should have been accustomed to the feeling of the princess’s fingers whenever she would have her scars treated, but at this point and time anything remotely warm or gentle about Joohyun vanished into thin air.

Seulgi’s arms were still pinned above her head, her fingers curling around the crimson sheets to clutch onto it tightly. Joohyun had her lips grazing down the valley of her breasts to the navel of her stomach. Her hands were planted on either side of Seulgi’s hips until she placed them onto her knees, pushing them further apart to expose more of her.

Seulgi could feel it—the strong, lustful desire emitting from Joohyun. The princess did not dare look at her face since the moment she left red marks on her neck. She was not able to see the tears streaming down her servant’s face, and she still would not be able to notice, for she dipped down toward Seulgi’s lower body, mouth breathing warm air against the inner thigh of her left leg.

Seulgi whimpered when she felt Joohyun’s tongue leave a wet, hot trail from the middle of her inner thigh all the way to the crook next to her warmth, soft lips gracing over her sensitive skin. Joohyun ventured off inches below her navel, teeth grazing, tip of the tongue barely touching. She moved lower and lower until she was met with Seulgi's sex, hot air brushing against the most sensitive part of her body. Seulgi covered her mouth with one hand, the other holding onto her own head tightly, trying with so much effort not to burst into sobs in fear of the princess punishing her more than she was already doing so for making noise.

However, she failed to refrain from sobbing. Her body convulsed with how delicate she was against Joohyun’s touches along with her cries, and she almost did not realize that the princess had halted her advances.

Seulgi muffled her whimpers behind her hand. She felt a sudden rush of cold air biting her skin once again, and this time it was not because of Joohyun. The princess was no longer touching her at this point. She wasn't able to complete her initial task.

Seulgi gradually opened her eyes to see Joohyun on her knees with her hands on her thighs, but she remained in between her legs. The princess’s expression was unreadable—was she frustrated, guilty, depressed? Either way Joohyun heaved a sigh and climbed off the bed, striding over to the partition situated at the side of her chambers. She picked up a white, silky robe—her sleeping wear—and comfortably slipped it on.

While adjusting the robe on her body, Joohyun turned around to face Seulgi, who was still lying bare and vulnerable on her bed.

“Put on your robe,” she commanded with a low voice, sounding almost tired. “I have no intentions of furthering my actions tonight.”

It took a while before Seulgi was able to finally calm her body, but her senses were still heightened around Joohyun whenever she moved in the room, frightened of the possibility that the princess might turn back on her words. When Joohyun reached her side of the bed, Seulgi climbed off and retrieved the robe off of the floor.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Escape._

_Now._

Seulgi made no movement to clothe herself. Instead, she stared at the doors, contemplating of her every movement. She could slip on her robe right now and dash through those doors, tie the cloth around her waist to secure her robe, jump down the spiral staircase, and burst through the humongous doors of the palace.

The night sky was hanging over them at this very moment. Servants were heading back to their quarters for a night’s rest, the king and the queen should be in their own separate rooms (probably engaging in sexual acts just like how she was on her back earlier), and the knights on duty might or might not be alert. It was a time where everyone should receive some rest, after all.

She remembered where the stables were. If she made it to the courtyard, then she could run off to the side of the palace where the horses were relaxing behind their fences. She did not exactly have experience riding horses, but it could not be that difficult, right? All you had to do was climb onto the saddle and whip them to get started.

But it was all easier said (or thought, in this case) than done, for when she stood up to throw on her robe and take a step toward the doors, Joohyun was quick to shoot up from the bed. Seulgi’s heart began to race against her chest out of panic when Joohyun abruptly paced to her direction only to head to the tables by the door to pour herself a cup of tea.

Seulgi breathed heavily and gulped, stumbling back onto the edge of the mattress.

She couldn’t.

She couldn’t do it.

She was too scared.

If she got anxious with mere movements by Joohyun, then there was no telling in how she might feel when a bunch of knights or mere soldiers on horses would chase her down if she happened to escape.

She wanted to live.

She wanted to be able to have a life of her own.

She wanted to marry a man in her village and have children and continue her mundane routine of waking up, preparing breakfast, and heading out to the market to buy more ingredients.

She wanted to be able to see the children cry and laugh while running around on the dirt, bright smiles on their faces and tattered dolls in their small hands.

She wanted to see what kind of women her brothers would marry, how judgmental her mother might be, or how appreciative her father would be.

She just wanted to live.

But she was already dead the moment The Knights stepped foot onto their village.

And she did not think she would be able to live anymore next to Her Royal Highness.

**

Joohyun diligently sipped a cup of freshly brewed tea while sitting outside in one of her favorite relaxing areas, the gazebo closest to the fully bloomed flowers. She expected to be relaxing today. Her father was probably speaking with the other noblemen of the kingdom about topics including potential suitors for Joohyun, military tactics, or even about women. Her mother, on the other hand, was definitely attempting to gather more suitors as per usual.

Before she had left onto her carriage, the queen delivered a parchment—a love letter. Joohyun desired to roll her eyes right then and there, but it was unusual that her mother delivered this letter herself when it was usually a servant gently handing her a pile of letters. The queen said, in her own words, to _“consider this prince. He is very well-educated, handsome to the eye, and is the most polite gentleman I have had the pleasure of meeting.”_

Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon Kingdom was what they call him, or at least that was what Joohyun heard from the queen.

His letter remained unread on the round table in front of her. Joohyun did not even want to bother picking up the parchment, for she knew that they all end up reading the same anyway.

With a sigh emitting from her rosy lips, she gently placed her cup of tea on top of the letter.

“Seulgi,” she called, brow raised and eyes glancing off to the corner where said girl was patiently standing.

Seulgi barely said a word when they rose from their slumber this morning, but Joohyun couldn't blame her. What she did last night was out of her control, out of a strong desire she had no idea she was capable of possessing for her own beautiful servant. Of course, Joohyun felt guilty, but at that very moment it felt as if it was the most righteous action to take. Joohyun wanted Seulgi, she wanted her writhing under her, she wanted to take all of her.

_Oh, my Gods_.

Was this what those disgusting hounds think of every time they see a woman meeting their standards? Ah, that was if they even had standards, though.

Nonetheless, Joohyun breathed heavily and attempted to calm her mind, as if these lustful thoughts of hers could vanish with just a few minutes of meditation.

It would not work, though.

Because Joohyun was staring at Seulgi, who was practically trembling underneath her gaze, and _God_ , she wanted to take her into her chambers and strip her of her robe once again.

“How may I be of service, Your Royal Highness…?” Seulgi finally sputtered out after an unusually long unresponsive state from Joohyun, voice still shaken up.

“Come walk with me through the garden,” Joohyun finally managed to spew out, eyes dropping down onto the fresh marks on the exposed skin of her neck.

Teeth gently sunk into her lower lip before eyes rose again to meet the other pair. Seulgi was returning the gaze at this point, and they both understood what kind of thoughts were revolving around Joohyun’s mind now. But before the princess could act on it, that was if she ever wanted to outside of her own chambers, she stood up from her seat and gracefully made her way down onto the soft, green grass. Seulgi quietly followed her trail into the blooming garden located at the back of the King’s Palace.

The two had been silent in each other’s company for a while now, with Joohyun following the pavement of the beautiful garden, stopping every now and then to admire the flowers the servants had been diligently growing every season. Seulgi had no choice but to follow around her princess. Though, she would admit that she did appreciate the flowers that Joohyun chose to admire more than the others.

Joohyun took the longest when she was standing in front of the shrub of blooming white lilies. With careful fingers, she snipped one of the lilies from the stem and turned to face Seulgi.

“Seulgi,” she called, effectively gaining the attention of her servant. When she reached to brush the loose strands of hair aside, Seulgi flinched immediately. She smiled apologetically. “Allow me.”

She observed the lump in Seulgi’s throat moving before the latter eventually rooted. Gently, she tucked the white lily behind Seulgi’s ear.

“Beautiful,” Joohyun complimented under her breath.

Her hand was still hovering by Seulgi’s ear until she lightly planted it down onto the latter’s shoulder.

“Seulgi,” she continued with her soft voice, eyes searching for the other pair to lock with. Seulgi carefully looked up from the ground. “Will you forgive my actions of yesternight? I am saddened to inflict such pain on you…”

Seulgi hesitantly nodded. “I understand you mean no harm, Your Royal Highness…”

Joohyun’s lips curled up into that gentle smile of hers. She rose her free hand to cup Seulgi by her nape, the other snaking its way into her dark brown locks. Her body inched closer and closer until she could practically hear the light breathing emitting from her servant.

“Please understand I will never favor hurting you…” Joohyun whispered. Her fingers were pressing against Seulgi’s scalp gently, and she could see how weak Seulgi was becoming by her touch, her eyes gradually closing, but fighting to stay open. “You are a very beautiful girl…”

Seulgi’s breath hitched when Joohyun massaged her scalp with her dexterous fingers. Her dark orbs had been staring into Seulgi’s for the longest time until she leaned in closer, brushing her lips against Seulgi’s.

“Seulgi…” she breathed out against her mouth before closing her eyes and fully meshing their lips together.

Much to her delight, Seulgi did not demonstrate any signs of despair towards her kiss, but rather her arms were still by her side and her hooded eyes were open. Joohyun alternated between Seulgi’s upper lip and lower lip, desperate to feel more of her—bruising, nipping, or even biting her. At one point, Seulgi was able to emit a shaky breath of air until Joohyun molded their mouths again, causing the servant to shut her eyes out of pleasure. The princess’s hand slithered from her nape to her jaw, gently prying her mouth open with one mere movement of her hand pressing down her skin.

Seulgi gasped and lightly opened her eyes when Joohyun’s tongue grazed against her own, sending an odd feeling of chills up her spine.

“Your Royal High…ness…”

Seulgi did not dare to think of what kind of consequences might come afterwards, but at the sound of a carriage entering through the gates of the palace, she placed her hands against Joohyun’s shoulders and pushed her away.

“Seulgi?” Joohyun immediately spurted out, brows furrowing in confusion of why her servant was laying her hands on her without permission.

“My apologies, Your Royal Highness, but the queen may have returned…”

Joohyun wanted so much as to continue on smothering Seulgi with her kisses, but she figured she should be the polite and gentle princess she was portrayed to be and greet her mother on her return. She cleared her throat and merely nodded, wiping her more than rosy, bruised lips with the pad of her thumb.

Kissing Seulgi had a much more different effect than any other persons she had kissed before, Song Minho included. It was different… Aside from the fullness of Seulgi’s lips and the way she had shyly and somewhat reciprocated, Joohyun felt the warmth coursing throughout her veins. It was the feeling felt familiar when she had Seulgi underneath her last night.

“Let us greet her then, shall we?”

**

“Joohyun, darling.”

Oh, why did that term of endearment make every muscle in Joohyun’s body want to shrivel up? Hearing it from her own mother’s mouth, who would usually call her by her given name until now, as opposed to her father with his sweet flattering terms, was disgustingly unnatural.

The queen was trotting along the grand study room when Joohyun and Seulgi chanced upon her to acknowledge her arrival. Her sharp, piercing eyes were scanning the spines of the old books before her, a slightly crumpled and familiar parchment in her bejeweled hand and a mop-head, dark-skinned servant on her side—Jongin.

Jongin noticed Seulgi first when they entered the library, a smile almost etching across his face if it was not for the royal princess’s stern eyes burning holes into his head. He obediently bowed and muttered his greeting before turning to stick by the queen.

“Were you able to understand Park Bogum of Erobilon’s strong desire to meet with you?” asked the queen, her fingers curling around the parchment in her hand more and more as she spoke.

“I do not have to read his letter to know that he is just as similar as every other man who will favor meeting me, mother,” Joohyun replied. She grabbed Seulgi by the crook of her arm to pull her closer to her. “I am simply not interested.”

“Yes, I understand very well that you have not read his letter, with your tea staining the ink. I have only noticed when it was swept up next to my feet as I was walking to the entrance,” the queen spat out, eyes tearing off of the spines of the books to shoot daggers at Joohyun. She rose the hand with the parchment wildly waving in the air. “Why have you no respect for the men who will _die_ to meet you?”

“Because I have no desire to settle down just yet, mother. Why do you rush my marriage? You have not done so with my sister, Taeyeon,” Joohyun shot back.

“Your father and I, we are--!"

The queen huffed out of frustration. She averted her gaze from her daughter onto her own personal servant and her daughter’s, not appreciating the company in this room because of the confidential topic they were going to speak about.

“Kai, go wait outside,” she commanded, the said boy making no forms of hesitation to immediately follow. She looked at Joohyun. “I want yours to leave as well.”

Joohyun tensed up almost immediately. Her hand that was around Seulgi’s arm gripped onto her tighter than usual.

“They can stay,” she said.

The queen furrowed her brows. “No, they cannot. This conversation will remain private.”

“In that case, we shall finish this conversation on a more private time,” Joohyun replied, turning on her heels to remove herself and Seulgi from the library.

“Joohyun! You remain here and let the servants leave!” shouted the queen. She tightly clenched her fists. “Will you disobey your _own_ mother?”

Joohyun halted in her tracks, which made Seulgi stop turning the doorknob to the hallway of the palace. The latter hurled a glance over her shoulder to her princess and noticed an expression of discomfort spreading across her face. Joohyun took a deep breath before turning back around.

“Very well,” she merely stated and turned to stare at Seulgi. “Wait in my chambers. _Nowhere else_.”

Seulgi delivered a firm nod and bowed to both the princess and the queen before taking her leave. The second Jongin took a step forward to follow Seulgi out of the library, Joohyun raised a hand to halt him.

“You will remain here for a minute more before leaving,” she firmly stated, dark eyes staring up at him.

Jongin grimaced and positioned himself by the door. “Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

A minute had passed and Jongin was allowed to leave the grand study room when Joohyun was certain that it was enough time for Seulgi to go nowhere but up to her chambers. After the doors clicked shut, she turned to face her mother, who had her arms crossed and a brow raised. With a slight nod towards the back of the library where the tables were, Joohyun wasted no more time to follow in her mother’s footsteps.

“Your father and I,” the queen began, continuing from where she had left off. “I am ashamed to tell you that we are near desperate for you to find a fine man to marry.”

She pulled out a chair from one of the rectangular tables and settled herself down, hands folded on top of the surface. Joohyun remained standing across from her.

“Take a seat, Joohyun,” she offered.

Said girl shook her head. “I will stand.”

“It will be a while.”

When Joohyun made no motion to take a seat across from the queen, the latter heaved a sigh and nodded.

“Very well.” The queen reached for the stack of papers situated in the middle of the table. “Here lie the letters from all of the men of honor in Exterria, and some from our allied kingdoms. I understand you believe that your father and I are pushing you into marriage so soon; however, we have chose the finest men here. They are all very intelligent and worthy to produce a child with you to continue on the royal reign.”

“Mother, when will you realize that I have no intentions of bearing a child any time soon?”

The queen grimaced. “Then, let me ask you this, since when did you begin to feel so strongly against marriage? You were not like this before. You were very capable and obedient of reading the letters, but now you just brush them aside! What made you change your mind so quickly, Joohyun?”

“I simply do not want to marry just yet, mother. Can you not accept that fact?”

“No, I cannot.” The queen was quick to shoot back. “Ever since we successfully raided another village to bring more potential soldiers and-and _women_ as servants, you have been less and less likely wanting to meet these suitors. Tell me, Joohyun—just where did you run off to after the Song’s annual ball?”

“I returned to the palace. Where else would I have gone?”

“There is no man of secrecy you have been meeting? You have been trotting off on horse very often lately,” the queen said out of scrutiny.

Joohyun desired to laugh right then and there.

A man of secrecy?

Just who in the world would Joohyun meet in secret?

The only secret around here were the lustful thoughts she bore for her own personal servant.

“Believe me, mother. There is no man out there worthy of my attention,” Joohyun firmly stated to reassure the queen’s current suspicion. “I have merely been doing more practice of combat.”

“Aye…” the queen heaved a sigh. “Your father and I were against having you learn combat and till this day I still do not approve of it.”

Joohyun ignored her mother’s disapproval. She crossed her arms and huffed out of her nose.

“What is it that you need, mother? I have no more time to waste,” she said, although quite rudely now that the words replay in her mind.

“Your father and I will be having some of our finest guests over at the King’s Palace in about a week’s time. Half of the men who expressed their desire to meet you will be in attendance, which is why I am expecting you to meet every one of these men,” said the queen. She turned the letters around so that the inked words were readable to Joohyun. “Take these and read them to gain a better insight of who you shall be meeting. Please do this for me, Joohyun. If not for me, then for your father.”

Joohyun stared at the stack of parchment as if they were the vilest substance her eyes laid upon. Had it been any other day, had the queen bore any other attitude, Joohyun would be quick to shoot down her offer and reject the future advances from her men. However, this might be one of the only times she had witnessed her mother so desperate. The queen was always a resilient woman where the stars and the planets aligned just for her. If asked, there was not one single person in all of Exterria who would reject the queen, as it was with the royal princess, and neither would she be sporting an expression of desperation. Until this day.

The queen did not have to mention her father at all, but for some reason she did, and Joohyun felt as though there were still more information she was withheld from. At one point in time, Joohyun was certain that she would marry a man sometime soon whether it was against her will or not, but right now did not seem like the right moment. She understood that she would only marry once in her life, as opposed to the men holding power in her kingdom having multiple of wives, and she desired to make it the best moment of her life if possible.

Marriage was a sacred ceremony for all kingdoms. You were bounded to your husband or your wife for eternity, and Joohyun wanted to be confident that her future husband could at least make her heart flutter a bit or could make her nights pleasurable.

Joohyun grimaced when the sharp edges of the parchments grazed against her fingers.

“I will, mother.”

  
  



	7. The King's Gathering

There was a time when the curled lips were not as forced and torturous.

When the constant bending of her head were not threatening to be snapped off of her body.

Or even when the smoothest of lips planted onto the back of her dainty hand did not make her feel as tainted as she did now.

However, Joohyun continued to follow the traditions of any event held here at home, standing along the corridor leading into the throne of the King’s Palace with the king and the queen, greeting men, women, and a few children of nobility. Her sisters were unable to make it to today's ceremony, as they were siding with their husbands off at other allied nations. The men who were especially expressing their fondness toward the royal crown princess took extra measure to make sure they were noticed in front of her, going as far as to make her laugh—which often sounded forced or out of courtesy—or even hold her soft hand longer than they were supposed to upon greeting.

Joohyun saw Song Minho for the second time of her life when he appeared in the line of guests greeting her. She did not expect there to be a change at all in terms of appearance or attitude because it had only been a week or two since, but Minho no longer sported the high ponytail resting on top of his head. Instead his silky hair had been chopped off, a rare sight to see among men of nobility, for they usually took pride in growing out their hair. His eyes did not look as kind as before and he no longer kept a nice smile on his face.

“My princess,” he greeted with a voice so low it almost made Joohyun tremble. One corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. “I am looking forward to spending more time with you.”

Minho stared her down with dark eyes and heavy brows angled in a fashion where Joohyun felt nothing but menace from his previous statement. His sudden change in appearance was uncalled for and was rather unusual. Joohyun couldn’t come to an understanding as to why he would make a drastic modification.

But she forced up her smile anyway. “As am I.”

When Minho proceeded to greet the queen, a tight constriction that was wrapped around Joohyun’s chest suddenly released and she was able to comfortably breathe again. She tore her gaze away from Song Minho to the next man in line.

Joohyun looked up to a handsome face with gorgeous feature that might appear feminine. The pink lips stretched out into a gentle smile, forcing the eyes to shrink down into tiny, adoring crescents.

“It is a pleasure to be able to witness your beauty in person, Your Royal Highness,” the man politely greeted. His eyes gradually returned to its normal size and Joohyun was able to observe how drastically different they appear from the man before him. Joohyun felt like she could almost trust him within just seconds of their meeting. “I am Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon, who has written to you not too long ago.”

Joohyun awaited a hand to take hers and a pair of lips to grace her skin; however, none of that occurred. Bogum, who traveled far and wide to be at the King's Palace, had his hands locked behind his back as if it was unworthy of him to be touching the royal princess without permission first. Joohyun did not think too much of it, though, and smiled graciously to the handsome man.

“So you are,” she replied.

He wrapped an arm across his stomach and delivered a respectful bow. “I look forward to understand you better than I do at this moment, Your Royal Highness— _ah_ , that is if you will allow me to do so, of course.”

It was definitely not the first time Joohyun experienced a situation where a nobleman, or prince, per say, questioned his own actions out of respect before acting on it, but seeing how it was such a rare case nowadays, a spark of surprise flashed across her face. There was an explanation as to why her mother requested her to take special interest in Prince Park Bogum and this might be one of the reasons why.

“Permission granted,” Joohyun merely replied with a smile, which allowed Bogum to deliver one of his own before proceeding onto greeting the queen.

After greeting the remaining guests, everyone comfortably settled into the king’s throne room. The royal family was seated at the front, overlooking the rows and rows of guests seated behind their own portable tables with the king’s royal advisors sitting on the sidelines.

Joohyun’s father went on with his speech, expressing his utmost gratitude on having the pleasure of hosting a fabulous batch of noble guests and the like. There was no proper explanation as to why the king was holding this ceremonial event, not that anyone would dare question why, but Joohyun figured it was mainly for her to settle for a suitor after what her mother had spewed out to her a week ago.

The event began with platters of delicious food, a heavenly aroma surrounding the air of the king’s throne, which pleasantly penetrated the noses of all nobles. It was not often that everyone received the opportunity to share a dinner with the king, or even the royal family, from the most professional chefs in Exterria. Among all the servants bustling around in between the rows of the nobles and royalty was Seulgi, desperately trying with all her might to not spill a lick of rice wine or have sauce drizzle down from the top of the platter. Joohyun had her eyes on her the entire time, as if she could effortlessly rise from her seat quicker than any of the knights posted around the throne room to reprimand Seulgi if she did happen to cause a mishap. But Joohyun silently prayed and was grateful that Seulgi, despite the visible shaking of her hands, was able to manage an easy task.

After another hour or so of indulging in the delicious food, the dishes were piled and the tables were taken away. It was this part of the event where Joohyun was forced to socialize with anyone who dare desire to speak with her. The nobles were scattered about in the throne room along with the royal advisors, and an orchestrated group of musicians posted at the back of the throne room eased up the atmosphere with light-hearted instruments. The king laughed heartily after downing a couple bottles of rice wine, trotting down the few steps and meshing in with the rest of them. His laughter was boisterous to the point where it could echo throughout the palace, but it did not stop him, or anyone else for that matter, to engage in a friendly dance.

Joohyun breathed heavily through her nose before she finally stood up from her seat next to the throne. There were a few awaiting her presence down where everybody was—Park Bogum and Song Minho being the couple male suitors among them. Joohyun gracefully strode down the steps and eased herself into the ring of nobles.

“A fine event, Your Royal Highness,” Minho spoke first, a cup of rice wine in his hand. “I was just speaking with Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon about the annual ball my father and mother hosted, in which you were of attendance.”

“It was a fine event as well,” said Joohyun.

Minho smiled, albeit quite wickedly. The lasting memory of that night was the kiss the two shared, which was obviously ingrained within Minho’s mind. “It is unfortunate that you had to leave so soon, Your Royal Highness.”

Park Bogum glanced back and forth between the two and politely smiled. He cut in, “I have to agree with nobleman Song Minho. This is a fine event indeed. I would like to express my gratitude to His Royal Majesty when I receive the chance.”

Joohyun looked over to the man in question, who was dancing his heart away with a few others. “That would have to wait until a much more appropriate time, I am afraid.”

“In that case,” Bogum said and casted all of his attention onto Joohyun. His hands were locked behind his back and his breath was void of alcohol. Unlike Song Minho, on the other hand. “I would like to take up on the offer of speaking with you, Your Royal Highness.”

“What is it that you so desire to know about me?”

“Your interests, perhaps? Your likes and dislikes? I would love to understand you better in order to present you a nice gift in the future, Your Royal Highness.”

“Ah, presenting a gift so soon?” interrupted Minho.

“I do not see any opposition to that, Song Minho,” Joohyun replied, evidently causing distress to Minho who grimaced and took another sip of the alcohol. She turned back to Bogum and presented a gentle smile. “If you recall your passing through the King’s Courtyard, there are an abundance of bloomed flowers and butterflies that hover over them. I have taken a great interest into them lately and often spend my time admiring them.”

“Had I known that earlier…” mumbled Minho.

Bogum shot a distasteful glance to the nobleman next to him and frowned. It was evident among both Bogum and Joohyun that his presence was no longer appreciated, but it appeared as though the royal princess was not taking it up on herself to banish Minho from their conversation. And also, Bogum just wanted to speak to Joohyun all to himself.

“With all due respect, nobleman Song Minho, I will appreciate it if I am the one to speak with Her Royal Highness... _alone_ ,” muttered Bogum.

Minho raised an eyebrow. “I do not believe it is your decision to remove me from this conversation, Prince Park Bogum.”

“Minho, I would have to agree with Bogum. Please leave us be.”

Minho furrowed his brows at the two and downed the remaining amount of rice wine from his cup. With a harsh gulp, he forcefully delivered a bow before marching off to the main corridor of the palace, leaving the throne room.

“I would like to apologize for nobleman Song Minho’s attitude toward you, Your Royal Highness. It is quite unusual that he has been acting this way,” said Bogum.

“Oh, no.” Joohyun shook her head and quietly chuckled, more so at the fact that Minho acted like an immature child during his departure than anything else. “There is no need to apologize for a man of his like. You are fine where you are, Bogum.”

“I am glad to hear from you, Your Royal Highness.” Bogum delivered a slight bow of his head before glancing toward the open double doors of the King’s Palace. “If you do not mind me, will it be appropriate to ask to walk with you through the courtyard? I will favor the opportunity to understand more of your admiration.”

Joohyun observed as Bogum presented his arm for her to loop hers through, and with much thought, she took his offer and allowed the latter to lead them to the entrance. The remaining guests of the palace continued to mind their own business save for a few male suitors, who were waiting their own time with the royal princess.

On their way to the entrance, Joohyun’s mother was bidding farewell to a noble family who was taking their leave early. She turned to see her daughter and her utmost favorite suitor with their arms linked.

“I am seeing that you two are taking a liking toward each other, am I correct?” she commented when they are within earshot.

“Yes, mother,” Joohyun said quite dreadfully. She could feel Bogum slowing down his pace to acknowledge the queen; however, she continued to pull him forward before her mother could make an unwanted remark about anything else. “If you do not mind, we will be having a moment in private.”

“Oh, yes, please take all the time you need!”

It was the first time Joohyun heard her mother’s voice rise in such a pitch with a giggle following afterwards—almost as if her mother was the one who was being courted by Park Bogum. If that was the case, then Joohyun was sure that her mother would have been the one pursuing Bogum if she was not married to the king.

Bogum and Joohyun reached the backyard of the King’s Palace. The latter released her hold around the prince's arm so she could stride on her own. The corners of her lips curled into the sweetest smile whenever she was admiring the flowers among her, and it did not go unnoticed by Bogum.

“Flowers truly are your favorite, are they not, Your Royal Highness?” he asked, his hands locked behind his back and his distance a respectful one from Joohyun.

Said princess glanced up from the sprouting bulb in her hand to Bogum, who was smiling at her. She gazed at his clear, handsome face for a good amount of time, allowing her eyes to sink in his facial features, some too feminine for her liking, as she had recalled. It was no wonder why the queen favored this man so much. He was tall, charming, and handsome—the three main qualities one would look for in a prince of his like. Not only that, he also spoke eloquently and carefully chose his words. However, no matter how many times Bogum would attempt to charm her and no matter how many times her mother would speak highly of him, she just could not wrap it around herself to present her heart to him.

  
Her heart was not quite ready to be braced.

She still kept the smile on her face, though, and nodded. “Yes. Please, call me Joohyun when it is only us two in privacy. I am certain it is quite tiring to constantly address me with such formality. Frankly, I am quite tired of hearing it.”

“Oh,” Bogum started, a tad bit caught off guard from the royal princess’s initiation of dropping formalities between them. “In that case, I will respect your wish… Joohyun.”

Joohyun released the bulb from her hand and turned to face Bogum. The latter’s posture was straight, almost rigid, even, with his hands still locked behind his back and his chest forward and strong.

“You attend my father’s gathering from Erobilon to ask for my hand in marriage, am I correct, Prince Bogum?” Joohyun shot straight to the point.

Bogum was caught off guard for the second time that evening. His mouth parted to relieve a small breath of air that could almost be perceived as a gasp. He fidgeted with his fingers behind him, but still remained firm.

“You are correct,” he said.

“What if I am not to your liking? What then?”

Bogum slightly shook his head, as if what Joohyun had just stated was nearly impossible. Everyone saw the royal princess as the absolute ideal individual to be with or even be, especially the young girls surrounding the King’s Palace.

“I am certain you are perfect the way you are, Joohyun.”

Joohyun glanced down and forced a smile on her face. Just about anybody who heard that compliment would blush to their core and fall straight for their words, but not Joohyun. All Bogum understood of her was a façade—an image she wore only because she was a crown princess with hawk-like eyes observing her every move except when she was behind the comforts of her own chambers.

She would not believe that a man as respectful and diligent as Bogum would appreciate her possessiveness or deviousness any longer.

And that was perfect.

“You speak with such charm, Bogum.”

Because should she eventually have to give her hand in marriage, she would make it so she was not desirable anymore; she would make it so she was no longer wanted by Bogum, wanting to frustrate him to no end and regret every choice he made to get close to her.

“Ah.” Bogum chuckled embarrassingly and brought a hand to the nape of his neck to rub it. “This is merely the way I speak, Your Royal--ah, I apologize… Joohyun.”

Joohyun nodded, knowing that Bogum was most probably raised to speak with such respect and charm to anyone of any status. It reflected off of the ruling Park clan of Erobilon Kingdom, illustrating how well-mannered their family lineage came to be.

“We have been out here for a while now,” she said and began to make her way back toward the entrance. “Let us return to the throne room. I am certain my mother would like a few words with you as well.”

“Ah, yes,” Bogum stammered and followed suit.

Joohyun could feel the uneasy tension surrounding him. They actually were only in the courtyard for a good ten minutes, and it was not long enough for Bogum to understand Joohyun better. He hadn’t even received the chance to question of her admirations other than the flowers in the gardens. The prince was not in any position to question the royal princess’s actions, though—should he do so, he would not see to live another day—and he was unable to reach the main focus of tonight. Joohyun understood that in this world if an individual was given a task to do but returned home empty handed, they would be constantly bombarded with comments filled with disappointment by the other individual giving the task. Yet, despite knowing all of this, Joohyun continued on with her path. It didn’t matter to her whether the Erobilon Kingdom would express disappointment in their beloved prince.

Upon stepping foot inside the King’s Palace, Bogum was almost immediately whisked away for a conversation with the queen. He was stumped, wanting to spend more time with Joohyun; however, the latter delivered a curt bow with a head to him before making her way down to the main corridor. She desperately desired to retreat to her chambers for a quick moment; a refresher was greatly needed before returning to the throne room to engage in another conversation with a male suitor.

Most of the servants at this point were in the kitchen assisting the chefs with dishes or out along the walls of the throne room to furnish the place, and Joohyun wondered where Seulgi was. She had a thought to find her later after relaxing for a good moment in her chambers—that was until she heard a muffled strain further down the terribly lit, main corridor.

To her left was the staircase she was about to climb up, but the noises were acting up once again and it did not sound natural to her ears.

“...aren’t, ya?”

“Ya Royal… wouldn’t… like it if I did this to ya, huh?”

“...It’s… shame… too bad… know, huh?”

Joohyun’s legs were picking up the pace down to the main corridor, hands tightly clenching around her gown so as to not accidentally trip over the garment. An ominous feeling was wrapping around her body and she could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was not able to hear whatever was happening down there, but it almost frightened her that her mind jumped to a conclusion—and it was not a good one, at that.

And Joohyun despised how her instincts were right.

“HEY!”

She yelled, her voice booming through the dark corridor. The only source of light was coming from the throne room and it granted her the ability to outline the male’s dark facial features and tall, lean body.

“Song Minho, you lay your hands off of her at this instant!” her voice straining to reach an octave higher for her voice to be heard not only by him, but by the guards as well.

The man in question, who was disgustingly intoxicated with his daring hands creeping onto the girl’s body in front of him, laughed like a maniac.

“Oh, Your Royal Highness!? Will you look at that, your savior coming to your rescue!”

Before Minho could continue to cause a disturbance, Joohyun sloppily swung her fist against his jaw, which knocked him down onto the floor. She hissed in pain at her rough jab. If Minho was not impaired from the abundance amount of rice wine he consumed, then he would most likely be standing still, looking at her incredulously for a weak punch.

“Guards! Take this vile man away immediately!” she shouted down to the throne room.

The closest guard posted at the intersection of the corridor and the throne room turned around at the royal princess’s voice and immediately rushed down. Joohyun launched forward to grab the poor, violated girl from the wall and brought her forward to her own body, allowing the light to shine more on her face.

“Seulgi!?”

Seulgi had tears streaming down to her face and she was shaken to her core. Some sobs were stuck in her throat, some were emitted from her mouth. Upon the sight of her own personal servant, Joohyun wrapped her arms around her in an embrace and brought her up to her chambers. The guards were roughly handling the intoxicated Song Minho and she could hear the loud protests and struggling. He was eventually led through the throne room by the sounds of the instruments coming to a pause as well as her father suddenly having a horrible change in his tone of voice.

Joohyun immediately sat Seulgi down onto the edge of her bed before closing the doors to her chambers shut tight. She knelt in front of Seulgi, a very rare case in the history of royalty, for no royal being was illustrated to have their own body lower than another one’s waist. It demonstrated weakness and submission to another for an individual of royalty to kneel before a status lower than them. However, Joohyun could care less at this point; the thought did not even cross her head anyway when she decided to care for Seulgi instead.

She gently placed her hands on Seulgi’s thighs, leaning up to observe more of the latter’s face, which was covered.

“Seulgi… are you hurt anywhere?” she asked calmly, knowing that if she was to raise her voice out of anger (even though she truly was burning inside), Seulgi would be more unlikely to respond. “Did he… did he… _touch_ you… anywhere?”

Just like she thought, there was a lack of response from Seulgi. Her seemingly frail body was not shaking as much anymore; however, she was still struck with fear from the unwanted and unfamiliar hands on her body. When Joohyun accidentally raised her hands higher on Seulgi’s thighs with intentions to press further with her questions, Seulgi let out a gasp and instantly backed away from the princess.

Joohyun’s heart clenched at the action.

Seulgi might or might not be traumatized from how Song Minho came onto her.

She might or might not feel tremendously violated from a stranger of power, a man who would claim dominance over anyone lower than him.

But one thing Joohyun certainly understood was that she had done the same _exact_ act of moral indecency to Seulgi.

Despite having apologized for her actions that night, Joohyun knew that Seulgi did _not_ deserve to be placed into the same situation once again, and by a rough man who changed for the worst.

“I…”

Seulgi began to mutter some words behind her hands and Joohyun wanted to get up and make her way closer if she did not remember how terrified Seulgi was moments earlier.

“I-I… I apologize, Y-Your Royal Highness….” she cried out. “I… I was… I am terrified…”

Joohyun gulped the lump in her throat and steadily crawled on her knees to the edge of her bed, not daring to climb onto it if it would scare her servant more.

“He will no longer have a presence around here, Seulgi,” she tried to console her. “He is a vile man, and I will make certain he will get the punishment he deserves.”

Seulgi remained in the middle of the bed with her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around them now, her head resting against her knees.

“I will make certain _no one else_ touches you _ever again_.”

Joohyun cautiously positioned herself up to climb onto the bed, and when Seulgi made no motion, she continued forward. A gentle hand firmly touched Seulgi by the elbow.

“I adore you, Seulgi,” she confessed. “You are someone I have grown to care about.”

Seulgi moved her head up slightly.

“That is why I will swear on _my_ _life_ that you will _never_ be harmed again.”

  
  



	8. Lechery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Attempted rape

Song Minho was called for interrogation by the king and his royal advisors the following day. He was to explain his indecent actions that took place in an event where nobles understood that it was common decency to know their own limits. It was not long until it became a talk of the kingdom—well, at least parts of the kingdom where there was still residency.

Joohyun and Seulgi were asked to attend as well. Seulgi was the main victim in question and Joohyun vowed to always be by her side to make sure no harm occurred, and also because Seulgi was someone she controlled.

Ever since the knights banished Minho from the King's Gathering, Joohyun took it upon herself to stay by Seulgi’s side until she was no longer emotionally distraught. Male suitors continued to roam about the palace even after the commotion, waiting for her presence to grace them, but not once did she decide to come down from her chambers. Joohyun was sure she was not going to hear the end of it from the queen, but she decided that she will figure out how to deal with her fuming mother later. In the end, Prince Park Bogum was getting to know her more than he should know Joohyun, so that should alleviate some concerns Joohyun had.

“Order of the court,” called the king.

Joohyun was seated off to the side next to the throne with Seulgi standing next to her. The king’s advisors and other noblemen of the court took their seat behind their tables, lining up on either side of the lengthy, velvet carpet. The counselor stepped up to be on the same level as the king and whipped out a scroll, unraveling it to read what was written with a fine brush tip.

“We are gathered here today to discuss the extent of a punishment for nobleman Song Minho, son of Lord Seunghyun of the prestigious Song clan, who displayed indecent and intoxicated behavior during His Royal Majesty’s gathering. It was also confirmed that Song Minho was guilty of an attempt of nonconsensual service with Her Royal Highness’s personal servant,” the counselor announced to the attendees of the court. “We will now have the man in question escorted to His Royal Majesty.”

He staggered off to the other side of the king, back hunched and scroll loose in his faltering grip. The double doors of the palace swung open by two knights, each hand gripping tightly onto the arms of Song Minho’s.

Joohyun’s fingers curled around the edge of the armrests, knuckles tightening, teeth clenching. Minho did not dare lift his gaze from the velvet carpet. Aside from the usual smug and confidence expression he would sport, his face portrayed a hint of shame this time around. Perhaps feeling embarrassed for having tainted his family name. At least this man was human enough to understand what kind of acts he executed.

The two knights roughly pushed Minho closer to the king. He stumbled on his footing, throwing a nasty glare over his shoulder at the men in armor. Although they were perceived as individuals who were lower than the nobles and royals on the hierarchy, they treated everyone just about the same as the king did.

Did something wrong in the eyes of His Royal Majesty?

_Handle roughly._

Did something favorable instead?

_Handle with extra caution._

Just as fast as he glared at the two knights, he turned to avert his gaze back onto the king, hoping for some sort of repercussion with these harsh individuals. However, the king remained stoic, face stern and arms still on the rest. Minho then darted his eyes over to the counselor, who had his head bowed, then to Joohyun and Seulgi. Joohyun returned his gaze with the same—if not, then more—of the same intensity, but with narrowed eyes that could burn holes into him if they could. Seulgi looked away almost immediately. She shifted around in her position, staying as close as possible to her highness.

“Song Minho.” The king’s voice boomed across the palace. It was strong, loud, and deep, sending some shivers down people’s spines. “Tell me, are you aware of why you are brought in front of me?”

Minho knelt and bowed his head. “I… I have done an act which taints my family name, Your Royal Majesty.”

“You are an intelligent man.” Minho looked up at the sudden compliment, but he understood that there will be something to counter it after. “You are one of the well-suited young noblemen of this kingdom. You are one of the top contenders to take my lovely daughter, Joohyun, for marriage.”

Minho looked down yet again. These compliments were coming out one by one and it was not something that he had not heard of before. But he knew better than to gush and boast from the king’s words when he remembered that he had been called to interrogation, which almost always leads to punishment.

“But you dare cause a ruckus in my palace, you dare defile my daughter’s servant, you _dare cause distress to my daughter._ ”

Noblemen who had no blood relations to the royal family typically requested for permission for anything that dealt with their “belongings.” Kang Seulgi, although bearing no direct association to the royal family before her village was raided, was now considered a chattel of Joohyun’s. Whatever belonged to Joohyun belonged to her and her only. The only acceptable and favorable persons who could override that statement were evidently the king and the queen.

The king was usually not one to illustrate sympathy towards anyone except for his immediate family. Joohyun was the only daughter who had yet to be married off to a kind, young noblemen, and he had been taking it upon himself to find the best suitor possible—although he didn’t exactly come off as strong as Joohyun’s mother did. It might be because she was the last in his family that made him behave this way, seeing it as the last possible opportunity to do anything during his reign and for his kingdom through a bloodline.

The world was in Joohyun’s favor whenever her father committed himself to anything that dealt with her, which most probably explained his seething fury at this very moment because not once did he like hearing about his very own daughter crumbling in discomfort and resentment. It wouldn't do well to have a man take his distressed daughter's hand.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Song Minho?” the king finally asked.

Minho had his eyes casted onto the velvet carpet. Everyone in this room could see how unwillingly he was to lift his gaze.

“I-I…” he started, lips trembling. “I-I did not mean to assault Her Royal Highness’s servant in that way, Your Royal Majesty.”

“That is not the answer that I want to hear, Song Minho.” The king grunted. He looked over the young nobleman before motioning for the two knights, who were posted by the doors, to come closer. “This is a waste of my time. It is clear that you have no respect for authority by the sight of your intoxication yesternight. To even think that you may have been a possibility to bear a child with my daughter is infuriating. I do not want to think about having a grandchild who may bathe in the bloodline with the likes of _you_. Such a disgrace to know that you have been birthed onto my kingdom.”

Minho shook under his voice, and when he felt two strong and familiar grips back onto his sore arms, his breathing hitched. His eyes were wide, and his lips trembled more than before. Joohyun looked away from the sight. Her father’s next words were not going to be what she liked to hear. She would never grow to favor this solution or get used to it for that matter.

“Song Minho, you are to be executed within a week’s time. The rest of the Song clan shall be banished from _my_ kingdom—action immediate.”

Joohyun winced at the sudden exclaim from Minho. He howled in protest when the two knights attempted to pull him up from the kneeling position. It was clear that the king no longer wanted to deal with the nobleman. He observed the knights physically harming Minho to be able to pull him out from the throne room with ease.

“Y-Your Royal H-Highness, please do not let His Royal Majesty do this…” Minho pleaded. He saw Joohyun as his last chance to live on this world. “Please, I beg of you!”

Joohyun never turned to look at him. Instead, she was staring at Seulgi, whose pupils were shaking, and fingers were trembling. Her throat bobbed when she swallowed—for some reason, Seulgi’s mouth was unusually dry. But Joohyun flickered her eyes back down onto the carpet, gradually averting over to Minho who was almost out the double doors. The last thing she saw and the last thing she would remember forever about Minho were the hot tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes angry and burning.

Joohyun knew better than to try and protest against her father. She understood Minho’s death sentence was too extreme, but the king adored her immensely to even care about others. He abhorred anyone who dare defile any part of his royalty, his kingdom. _No toxicity is needed in this world,_ he would say. _This world is made only for wealthy and powerful individuals_ like _me._

She turned back to Seulgi.

Poor girl.

Having witnessed her first death sentence, Seulgi looked visibly distraught.

But that is how this world is.

A man with all the power, and a kingdom to follow him.

Any actions deemed unfavorable to him or anyone of his relations personally would have their heads stabbed through a stake.

**

Seulgi was eerily silent until they reached Joohyun’s chambers, the princess noted. She noticed how she timidly stood by the partition, almost looking as if it was her first time entering this room and she had no idea whatsoever what to do with her own being here.

“Why do you not speak?” Joohyun asked after a long moment of stillness.

Seulgi abruptly looked up to regard her highness, but she looked away just as quick. Her hands were folded in front of her, nails clawing at the other hand’s fingers.

“My apologies, Your Royal Highness…”

Even after saying that, Seulgi didn’t say anymore, which was a tiny bit unusual, considering how the servant would speak up soon thereafter no matter how much longer it took for her to do so.

“What is on your mind, Seulgi.” Joohyun’s voice came off strong and demanding. “Your being standing there and not doing anything can be quite infuriating, do you understand?”

Seulgi bit on her lower lip and attempted to steady herself. “How may I be of service… Your Royal Highness…?”

“Sit next to me and speak to me properly.”

Joohyun saw her solemnly nod before briskly making her way to her highness, who was sitting on the edge of her kempt bed. Seulgi carefully sat down next to her with considerable distance.

There was another moment of silence, another moment of gradual irritation building up within Joohyun, another moment of fear for Seulgi. Joohyun thought she was going to have to reprimand Seulgi for not speaking, but the latter suddenly shifted to her, lips parted as a way for her to signal that she was going to speak.

“Does… does His Royal Majesty… do that often, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun raised an eyebrow at her. She stared at her deeply, trying to catch the wandering gaze. “What are you speaking about?”

Seulgi gulped. “Does he—His Royal Majesty—does he… always execute whoever displeases him?”

Joohyun’s gaze softened. So, this was what was troubling Seulgi. Joohyun saw it coming at one point. Despite not knowing what village she came from and what background she had, Joohyun always felt that Seulgi was someone who was strongly compassionate and cared for others—even if they might wrong her in the slightest. If she was in Seulgi’s place, if she experienced the same unspeakable actions that recently happened, she would not find it in herself at all to forgive the man. Violence and anger were the two characteristics that would cloud her mind— _revenge_ was what she would desire.

But Seulgi had not lived in the royalty world long enough to know how corrupt it was. How _disgusting_ it could be. How much of an honor it was to be born on a high pedestal.

Seulgi expectantly looked at Joohyun, almost as if what she just asked could be overturned.

“He does,” said Joohyun. Seulgi looked down. “However, he does it as a means to protect us.”

“Do you not believe it can be extreme, Your Royal Highness?” Seulgi was finally able to rid of her long pauses and stammering, but her words were soft, her voice was like velvet.

“I believe it,” Joohyun agreed. “There is not much I can do about it, however.”

“You are the Royal Highness. How can you not have a say?”

Joohyun shook her head. “If it were anyone else to object what my father says, they would have their head off. Fortunately, I do not terribly displease him to even be considered of such act.” She heaved a sigh right after, though. It was difficult trying to say otherwise to her father, but the man was haughty and old and had a one-track mind. Whatever he thought was right was the kingdom's standards. “It is no use. I have yet to see someone who is able to make him think otherwise. Not even my mother can extract him from his hard exterior.”

A frown marred Seulgi’s beautiful face. Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“If only I was not lingering around in the corridor.” Seulgi’s voice was still soft and small, but she said it to herself more than anything.

Joohyun heard it though, and she furrowed her brows. “Are you blaming yourself for Song Minho’s execution?”

“I… I… please forgive me, Your Royal Highness, but I do not believe His Royal Majesty’s actions are just.” Seulgi’s voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. “If only I was not troubling myself, then-then _he_ will still be breathing after a week’s time.”

Joohyun scoffed. “I cannot believe you, Seulgi. I cannot believe you are blaming your own presence for the inexcusable actions of a man who is wrong in the head.” She abruptly stood up from the bed, alarming Seulgi in the process. “If I so much hear words meant to harm yourself again, a punishment awaits.”

“My apol—”

“I do not want to hear it.”

Seulgi speaking on the daily was a process in of itself, waiting for her to lessen her stammering and her nervous state when looking at her princess. Just hearing her when she was emotionally distraught frustrated Joohyun even more, and she did not want to have to deal with it any longer. Not when she was infuriated.

But Seulgi was still young and had so much more to learn, she remembered. Seulgi was forced to be here against her own will, and should she find an escape, Joohyun did not think she would be able to survive on her own for a long time.

Their moods were affected one way or another, so Joohyun thought of the one thing that never failed to soothe her mind.

“Accompany me to the stables,” she said to Seulgi. “You and I both need to clear our minds.”

**

The trek down to the stables was almost difficult when Joohyun heard her mother loud and clear in the palace. She did not want to have to deal with her right now, knowing that she would never hear the end of it after ditching Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon for the rest of the night when she was attending Seulgi. But she was fortunate enough to know it was a rebuke for her personal slave, Kai—or _Jongin_ , as she remembered hearing Seulgi say the other day. Just thinking about it made her feel a form of discomfort.

A foot soldier posted at the stables greeted her, but she quickly dismissed him. She could not wait to see the one and only thing she had to make herself mentally stable on all days. A smile crept up to her face as she stepped through hay all the way up to the cage of her favorite horse.

“Hi, Pearl,” she greeted the beautifully white and groomed horse. Her hand reached out to stroke the horse gently on its head, and it snorted, leaning more into Joohyun’s touch. “It has been way too long.”

“Is this… is this your horse, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun averted her gaze from Pearl to Seulgi, who was staring at the horse in awe. She was still far away though, afraid of what might occur if she suddenly journeyed in the horse’s perimeter.

Seeing Pearl immediately set her into a good mood, so the smile was still apparent on her face. “Yes. Her name is Pearl. My father let me have her when I was the age of fifteen, and she has been good to me ever since.” Seulgi was still cautious and stared at Pearl. It was almost as if she wanted to become close with the horse, but afraid of its reaction. Joohyun lightly laughed. “You may touch her. She is not harmful.”

Seulgi flickered her eyes to Joohyun, waiting for dead set confirmation. When Joohyun nodded at her, she took small, baby steps up to Pearl’s cage. The horse opened its eyes when Joohyun was no longer petting her, and now her two, big black eyes were staring right into Seulgi. It was almost terrifying, not knowing what kind of expression the horse was holding. It seemed so nonchalant, calm, and cool. Almost like the princess herself when she was in a neutral mood.

Joohyun urged her to stroke her horse, but hesitancy was still lingering in the air. In that case, she opted to grab Seulgi’s hand and gently splay it across Pearl’s horse, rubbing it up and down.

“What did I say? Pearl is very sweet,” Joohyun complimented with a smile.

After a short while, she motioned for Seulgi to step back, and she leaned down to the chains wrapped around the cage door and the metal post. She unraveled it and threw it off to the side, creaking the cage open for Pearl to take a step forward and neigh. Shortly after, she heaved a saddle over Pearl, securing it tightly, and led the horse out into the field with the rope around her neck.

“When I am distressed, I will come here to spend time out in my father’s fields,” Joohyun notified.

She looked out into the fields of greens ahead of her, tall grass neatly trimmed down, flowers of all kinds sprouting for the season. She spotted specks of red roses, yellow sunflowers, and white lilies. It was a wonder how all these three beautiful flowers could even be seen growing together, but anything could happen at the King’s Palace with the number of servants bumbling around. The bright sun was hanging high above them in the clear, blue skies. Today was a perfect day for horseback riding. The breeze would feel so great against her skin.

Joohyun came to a halt and hurled a glance over her shoulder. She patted down onto the saddle. “Get on.”

Seulgi’s eyes widened a little bit. She was probably thinking that she was going to stay by the stables as her highness rode around the fields, but then again, Joohyun would have put on a regular saddle instead if she was not going to offer a seat on her precious Pearl.

Seulgi seemed to have notice Joohyun’s impatience, so she hastily made her way over to Joohyun next to Pearl but stared at the saddle with confusion.

“What is it?” Joohyun asked.

“I do not know how to get on, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun raised an eyebrow, and one corner of her mouth slightly tugs up out of amusement. Of course. Those back in the village rarely ever got the privilege to ride a horse. She grabbed one of Seulgi’s wrists and pointed at the stirrup.

“Do you see how this leather is round? It is what we call a stirrup. Step onto it with one foot and swing the other leg over Pearl,” instructed Joohyun.

She stood behind her, observing as the former uneasily attempted to climb onto the horse. Seulgi placed her foot through the stirrup just fine, but when she began the motion to swing her other leg over Pearl, she struggled and stepped back down onto one foot. The lengthy robe she had on was not helping out a lot either.

“At ease,” Joohyun said softly. She reached forward to grab Seulgi by the waist as an effort to help hoist her onto Pearl. “Use more strength.”

With one more push, Seulgi eventually got onto the saddle, albeit a little more ungracefully than she thought. She gripped onto the horn of the saddle tightly and shook as Pearl shifted around.

“Stroke her hair as I get on. She is probably not used to having another person on her back,” Joohyun said, stroking a part of Pearl herself.

Seulgi did as she said without a word, reaching out to the luscious white hair of Pearl’s. Her hand gently glided down the soft hair, and fortunately Pearl halted her swaying.

Joohyun hiked up the ends of her robe and lifted herself off the ground by palming a part of Pearl, body effortlessly maneuvering its way around the horse to settle down. She adjusted her position and moved forward, arms reaching around Seulgi to grab onto the ropes. She had not felt this close to Seulgi in a while. The only other times were when they were sleeping next to each other, but their minds were unconscious and most of the time Seulgi was up before she was, so she could not really recall a moment where she woke up with Seulgi close to her.

It felt nice, she concluded, inhaling the scent of Seulgi’s long, dark hair, smelling of her favorite flowers. Her body gently pressed up against Seulgi’s back so that she could get as close to the rope as possible, but it was also a way for her to be more physically closer to her servant.

Joohyun did not even have to witness Seulgi’s expression to know that the latter was stiffening up on her touch. She let one of her hands reach to caress Seulgi on her thigh.

“Do not worry,” she whispered into her ear, thinking that Seulgi might be frightened to be riding a horse for the first time. She rubbed Seulgi’s thigh more for extra measure. “Riding a horse is not terrible, and I am here to make sure everything is calm.”

“Y-Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun whipped the rope against Pearl to send her off running into the fields. There was not a direct path for her to embark on, but she did not mind and wished to get lost in the fields anyway. Too much had been going on her mind as of this moment. With the constant pressure from the king and queen who desperately wanted to marry her off to the recent declare of execution for nobleman Song Minho, stress had been piling up and she had not had a chance to release some of it until this very moment. And what more was that she was able to share one of her greatest methods of relieving stress with someone she had accidentally grown to adore when she usually rode alone.

Her body brushed up against Seulgi’s with every gallop Pearl did over fences meant for horseback riding practice or random shrubs of nature, and suddenly she was feeling so hot and bothered being behind Seulgi. She noticed how the younger gal was curiously scanning her surroundings with parted lips and eyes a tiny bit wider than usual. Joohyun smiled softly at the sight and placed her hand back onto Seulgi’s thigh, which startled the servant.

“How are you feeling?”

“This… this is really beautiful, Your Royal Highness,” Seulgi exclaimed. “It is amazing how peaceful and wonderful this feels.”

“I am glad you favor it as much as I do.”

The ride continued on for another short while until Joohyun directed Pearl onto a path. They rode through a forest much similar to the one next to Seulgi’s village, and suddenly Seulgi felt uneasy. Memories of her friends and family members being slaughtered right in front of her crept back into her mind, diminishing all efforts of feeling peaceful within seconds. She audibly gulped in the somewhat quiet forest—the only sounds were the chirping of birds and the leaves Pearl was stepping on.

Joohyun did not notice her discomfort, however, and continued to pull Pearl into the direction where the faint waterfall noises were resounding. Soon enough the tall trees gradually disappeared to illustrate the image of a massive waterfall, draining down into a wide lake of almost clear, blue water.

Seulgi gasped at the sight. Never in her life had she seen a waterfall this big and naturally stunning. The crashes of the water were terribly loud, but she was able to bear through it because suddenly nothing could break the trance she placed herself in to block off the horrid memories. She would have to live with the gruesome images, anyway, as unfortunate as it sounded.

“After I spend time with my riding instructor, I will come here to bathe,” Joohyun said, her voice loud and clear in her ear against the waterfall as they came to a stop in front of the lake for Pearl to drink some water. “Today I desire to show you the underappreciated beauty we have in this world starting with my father’s backyard.”

“I-I am grateful.”

Joohyun let them bask in the sight of the waterfall for a moment. “Seulgi, I sincerely hope you will no longer blame yourself for another person’s actions from this day forward. I do not want to have to see you hurting yourself over someone who is evidently not much of a concern to us any longer.”

“I understand, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun smiled. That did not take too long for Seulgi to finally receive her highness’s words without hesitation.

“Look at me.”

Seulgi gradually complied with the demand.

_Beautiful_.

Seulgi was _way_ too beautiful for her own good, for this corrupt world of royals and nobles, for _her_. The desire that was building up in the pit of her stomach earlier suddenly surged throughout her body, making her chest heave more often than usual, her breathing hitching at the sight of Seulgi staring right back at her with those dark brown eyes of hers.

Joohyun reached to gently touch Seulgi on the cheek, fingers curling and resting over her fair skin. Her other hand remained on Seulgi’s thigh, but when she gripped it tighter in a way to suppress some of her urges, her actions proved to be futile when Seulgi reacted to her touch, causing her to lean forward to mold her lips with Seulgi’s very own soft pair.

The kiss became more fervent when Seulgi responded with as much eagerness, much to the princess's delight. They had only kissed once or twice, but it appeared as if Seulgi was accustomed to feeling the princess’s lips onto hers. Joohyun’s fingers slithered up to her hair, strands tangling, fingers curling. Joohyun was too lost in the moment, too into the kiss, too into Seulgi. Her other hand crept up to hold Seulgi by her abdomen, mind in a trance and chest filled with warmth as their mouths continued to mesh against each other and fit perfectly like puzzle pieces.

Gods, did Joohyun want to take Seulgi right here, right _now_. She knew she could; she had the power, the upper hand in every situation that was between the two of them. No one ever came around this area except for her, so she knew she would able to take Seulgi as much as she wanted with no interruption whatsoever. And she did not know how, did not know why, but she was able to fight against these strong sexual urges to disrobe Seulgi.

Instead, Joohyun broke off the kiss, but her lips remain on Seulgi’s being, trailing down to her prominent jaw line and to her slender neck. As soon as she heard Seulgi relieve a soft moan from bruised lips, trying to stop her urges proved to be useless.

Joohyun lied.

There was no way in heaven or hell she was able to resist Seulgi.

Her fingers crept onto the tied sash, unraveling it with much effortlessness, allowing the robe to fall over Seulgi’s shoulders and pool around her waist.

Her mind was too clouded from desire, only thinking about the things she would be doing to Seulgi at this very moment and time, only thinking about her own selfish needs, only thinking about how truly wonderful it was to finally be the one to have Seulgi. Her hands splayed across Seulgi's front, one of them caressing the taut abdomen whereas the other daringly ventures off to the heaving breasts. She could feel the smooth curve of one of Seulgi's breasts, nimble fingers reaching over to graze against her erect nub. Seulgi audibly gasped at the touch, at how Joohyun was strongly groping her front, how the hand on her abdomen moved lower to tug down onto her robes even more. As Joohyun moved her hand through the valley of Seulgi's breasts to the untouched mound, the other effortlessly slips in between Seulgi's robes, reaching down to Seulgi's warmth.

But there were movements of resist and struggle, and Seulgi whimpered quite loudly.

“P-Please stop, Your Royal Highness!” she voiced out for the first time.

Joohyun stiffened almost immediately. Seulgi was desperately trying to gather her robe back up to cover herself, but Joohyun did not realize that one of her hands were in between her legs, touching her vulva, while the other was groping her fair breast.

Right.

Seulgi was _just_ recovering from unwanted advances and here she was doing the same exact things to her—maybe much further this time around compared to the other person. But she thought it’d be different. She thought that because she was Seulgi’s highness, that she was someone who was definitely much more favorable than anyone else in this world that she would be able to have the unspoken permission to do whatever she wanted to Seulgi. And she did, actually—she had that royal permission the second Seulgi was found in her room. But it was not consensual.

Joohyun could ignore her pleas. She could continue on with her ministrations, with finally fulfilling her desires within. But Seulgi was visibly shaken up. Her fingers were curling tightly over her robe to prevent it from showing any more skin, and one of her hands was gripping onto the hand on her stomach tightly.

Seulgi was slightly leaning over Pearl at the moment, messy tresses hanging low and covering her face. It barely crossed her mind how her servant verbally pleaded for her to stop, an action that was sure to have her punished right on the spot by any other individual of power.

“You know…” Joohyun started, “had I been any other person, I would not have stopped.”

She did not say it as a means of comfort, but as a way to let her know that almost _never_ would she ever be let off like this.

“I-I-I am s-sorry, Your Royal Highness. I-I do not mean to go against you.”

Joohyun left it at that. She was not like any other royal, she concluded. She didn’t want to be.

So, she removed her hands from Seulgi, allowing the other girl to clothe herself with trembling hands.

She thought Seulgi might have wanted it as much as her at one point, when their mouths were hot against each other. However, whatever actions she did afterwards surely pulled a trigger in Seulgi’s mind. Joohyun thought Seulgi wanted to reciprocate as much as possible, to service her highness to the fullest, but recent events were leaving her discomposed.

To even think that Seulgi can become as desensitized as her is her mistake.

Joohyun tore her darkened eyes off of Seulgi’s back and reached around to grab onto the rope while the servant was fastening the sash. Emotions were getting the best of both of them at this point, and Joohyun did not care to ask for forgiveness from Seulgi. She did not have to do so in the first place, but she had always wanted to remain in good spirits with Seulgi when she asked the previous times.

Right now, she could not care less.

Her clouded, lustful mind believed she would have Seulgi one way or another.

This would just be the _last_ time ever that Seulgi could protest.

  
  



	9. A Reason to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicidal thoughts

How is it _up_ there?

It must be void of emotions and life.

Is it not?

It must be wonderful not having to do as much anymore.

It must be wonderful not having to constantly look over your shoulder to see if fear is trailing behind, taunting you, snickering at you.

Fear doesn’t like to be alone.

It _loves_ company— _loves_ to latch itself onto a living being.

But how does one not _feel_ anymore? To be _numb_? To be… accustomed?

…

How is it after one is no longer… _living_?

_Mother would understand that feeling, no?_

_Father as well?_

_Jihyun, Daesung, Minhyuk, Seungyoon?_

_Song Minho as well—or soon… he will._

Soon maybe he will haunt Seulgi in her dreams, blaming her for his execution, for her mere presence in the corridor. _Just blaming her for her_. He will also tell her all about how wonderful the Heavens may be.

Or Hell.

He might just end up going there instead…

But Exterria is already a hell in and of itself.

At least for the working class that Seulgi belonged to.

She still wondered.

She wondered how it was up in the Heavens, if it was true that they no longer had to suffer, if it was true that you will reborn for a second chance in a world that was less corrupt, less evil.

She wondered how it was not living in fear anymore because all of a sudden, she forgot. She forgot what kind of life she had before submitting to the royal family, especially the royal princess. She forgot what happiness felt like, if it was an abundance of flowers springing around or if it was the smiles on children’s faces as they ran around, giggling.

Seulgi didn’t know anything but fear.

And she was terrified to know that she practically _yelled_ at Joohyun to stop touching her just days after Song Minho did the same to her. She thought the worse—she thought Joohyun would slap her or _even_ worse, leave her in the fields to fend for her own.

Joohyun didn’t do any of that, much to Seulgi’s surprise. She brought her back to the stables, wordlessly climbed off of Pearl to lead her back to her cage, and strolled into the King’s Palace.

If anything, Joohyun was livider than Seulgi knew.

Her eyes were dark, clouded with various emotions that didn’t sit well with Seulgi. She didn’t look at her with soft gazes or kind smiles anymore.

It was not Joohyun’s indecent actions that completely terrified her—it was whatever was harboring in the dark depths of her mind, just waiting for the right moment to emerge.

Seulgi thought it was better that she dies.

She could join her family, friends, villagers.

She could leave this horrendous, disgusting life as a servant.

She could finally get rid of the images of the treacherous king out of her mind.

Get rid of the feelings of being _touched_.

Seulgi was unsure of how she should do it. Starvation? A blade? An act of rebellion where she would meet the end of the executioner's sword?

Should she do something that she longed to do, that would be worthwhile, that would give her a death sentence?

Executions were quick and painless, it seemed.

Seulgi had heard about it from her father, how it was a heavy swing of a battle axe from a masked, burly executioner onto the nape of the offender’s neck.

He claimed he had seen one before on a visit to the town square of Exterria miles and miles away from their village.

He didn’t know the human body could spurt out that much _blood_ , he had said.

Seulgi didn’t want to know herself. She never really faired well with the sight of blood; imagine her queasiness at the sight of her injured hands the day the head servant laid a hand on her.

The royal princess had a small blade somewhere in the drawers of the stand by the bed, Seulgi remembered. When Joohyun cut the cloth around her bandaged hands the day she tended to her, she didn’t take it back to wherever she retrieved it from, merely she left it on the stand before making sure Seulgi was completely okay.

Seulgi could take that blade.

When the royal princess wasn’t looking at her, when she was tending to her own needs, Seulgi could take that blade and run it across her own neck.

_Gods_ forbid it didn’t fail—she didn’t want to think of the idea of having blood endlessly spurting from her jugulars, experiencing the excruciating pain as she dies.

Seulgi’s mind had been preoccupied with the idea of finding Joohyun’s blade even up until the moment they silently returned to the princess’s chambers. Joohyun still didn’t say a word, didn’t demand Seulgi to take off her robe so that she could clean herself, didn’t do anything.

It was easier in that case for Seulgi. Joohyun was silently livid—she didn’t need a servant like Seulgi anymore, the latter thought. Seulgi often wondered what kind of capability she had to be the royal princess’s _sole_ personal servant when all she did was live in a constant state of fear and stammer on her words. Joohyun rarely ever demanded her of physically strenuous tasks; often times the other servants of the King’s Palace were responsible for those. All Seulgi did was dress and undress Joohyun, accompany her to the gardens of the palace, and idly stand by her.

And _submit_ to her.

Joohyun didn’t need a servant like her. _She should have kept her previous assistant_.

As the crown princess busied herself behind the tall partitions, robes dropping onto the floor to indicate her changing attire, Seulgi quickly turned to the stand next to her bed. Joohyun’s rummaging was loud enough to mask the noise of her opening the drawers one by one to find the sharp blade.

But much to her dismay, it was nowhere to be found. The drawers were all bare save for a couple of folded parchments in the most top drawer.

Seulgi continued to quizzically stare down at the furnished boxes, wondering when the princess had the time to remove the blade without her noticing.

Or perhaps Joohyun never really put the sharpness in the drawer?

“Care to explain why you are hunting through my belongings?”

Seulgi jolted from the princess’s eerily gentle voice. In the silence of her chambers, it was uncharacteristically loud.

She hastily removed herself from the front of the slightly open drawers, nervously averting her gaze away from Joohyun, who was now clad in a set of fresh, lavender robes. The princess remained by the foldable screens, an eyebrow slightly raised, emotionless eyes scanning Seulgi’s features for any sign of impending speech.

“I-I was…” Seulgi gulped, teeth sinking down her lower lip.

What was she to say that the princess could easily fall for?

Joohyun was not someone to be fooled.

If Seulgi told the truth, told her that she was looking for a blade to end her life, then she feared for a punishment that would leave her distraught yet again. Something that would eventually leave her incapable of ridding her own life.

She heard Joohyun relieve a small sigh from her lips, feet now moving toward the doors of her chambers.

“I have to meet my father and mother in the throne room,” she said, calmly walking pass Seulgi’s trembling figure. “Accompany me.”

In other words, _I will pretend I have not seen you rummaging my drawers before I change my mind and punish you yet again_.

Joohyun did not have to repeat herself twice this time around for Seulgi to scramble up on her feet, trailing behind the princess as they made their way down to the throne room.

Perhaps another time, Seulgi.

Death was patient.

It would always be waiting.

**

When Joohyun and Seulgi entered the throne room, a slightly familiar presence lingered around the queen, yet it was not so familiar at the same time.

Prince Park Bogum noticed the two first, lips curling up almost immediately at the sight of the beautiful royal princess gracefully making her way towards him. He stepped away from the queen, striding over to Joohyun.

“Your Royal Highness,” he greeted, bowing.

“Prince Bogum,” Joohyun acknowledged, and when he rose, there was a slight twitch of one of the former’s eyebrow. “I had thought you returned to Erobilon?”

“It was in my plans, but His Royal Majesty as well as the queen requested that I extend my stay,” said Bogum.

When Joohyun turned to look at her father lounging on his throne with her mother seated beside him, she immediately understood their underlying intentions. Deep down she wished they could prove her wrong. An impending death of a nobleman, someone who could have taken Joohyun’s hand, was not a catastrophic measure to fuss over. Of course, the royal monarchy would take the next best man (or perhaps, _the_ best of the best, if they truly thought about it) in line and continue on with the pursuit. It was revolting to think about.

“Joohyun, you had disappeared awfully quickly after the indecency Song Minho displayed at your father’s gathering,” the queen said, tips of her perfectly groomed nails tapping against the polished arm rest. “It was quite unfortunate. Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon portrayed great interest in you; however, you trotted off with your _servant_.”

Upon the direct mention by the queen, Seulgi flinched and slightly hid behind Joohyun’s back at the glowering gaze. The queen noticed and scoffed, rolling her eyes as she averted her attention back to Joohyun and Bogum.

“It is no worry, ma'am,” Bogum said with a smile that meant to show off his charm. “I am certain Her Royal Highness does not intend for that night to occur in such a manner.”

“Regardless—”

“My dear,” the king interjected, gently laying his heavy hand over the queen’s fair one. He shared a knowing look with her, wrinkly eyes narrowed as if to say for her to cease her triviality. Fortunately, she visibly stopped, and he turned back to Joohyun and Bogum, who were now standing side by side in front of the steps. “Let us not dwell on this matter any longer.”

“There is an explanation as to why Prince Bogum remains in Exterria, am I correct, father?” asked Joohyun.

The king nodded. “Correct. I have spoken with fine Prince Bogum before your arrival, and I am enlightened to understand that he is from a powerful background with Erobilon, which our alliance is unfortunately straggling.

“Combining our forces with Erobilon will grant us to be the most powerful kingdom in this world, dear Joohyun. This will secure our position.”

“There is only one sure way to strengthen our alliance,” the queen added on, and she smiled. “As you are our only daughter who has yet to be wedded and bedded, it is only right for you to be married to Prince Bogum.”

Of course.

Joohyun was to be Bogum’s wife.

If not nobleman Song Minho, then who else?

The Erobilon Kingdom had been a strong ally to Exterria for years upon years through a treaty; however, the alliance had been faltering as of late for reasons that were unclear. As they were a close second to the royal kingdom in terms of resources and their army, the king believed it was only right that they strengthened their bonds even more. With Taeyeon and Sooyeon married and residing at their respective husband's nations due to the nature of their birth, all that was left was for their only other daughter, Joohyun, to follow in the footsteps. She was the crown princess, the true heir to the throne after all, given the fact that the queen could not produce a male heir for the king after a few miscarriages.

And to be with the rising, charming prince of Erobilon could not be any more perfect.

The king and queen were dead certain that this marriage would make them unstoppable. Powerful. Strong. All the qualities that the king lusted for in his kingdom. If the marriage was successful, Park Bogum and Bae Joohyun would become the new royal monarchy for the Exterria Kingdom as soon as the current king and queen stepped down after making transitions. And it would be even more perfect should Bogum and Joohyun make an heir together, a mix of royal Exterrian blood and Erobilonian blood, the two most powerful reigns to ever exist among all kingdoms.

“Prince Bogum has no objections. In fact, he is more than willing to have the ceremony within a week’s time.”

Joohyun’s eyes widened, staring at the royal reigns before averting her shock to Bogum. A week’s time? Just days after Song Minho’s scheduled public execution? What were they _thinking_?

A week was much too soon for Joohyun.

Heck, it was too _close_ to a gruesome event—were they trying to _cleanse_ the citizens’ minds with a ceremony that was to be sacred and beautiful?

She had not been ready to settle down with a man just yet and even now she was not.

Prince Park Bogum was definitely kind and charming in his own right—any women in both of their kingdoms would not hesitate to jump at the chance to wed him—however, Joohyun felt as though there should be more preparations.

Mental and physical preparations, at least.

Joohyun understood that the moment she was officially married to Bogum, she would be laying on her back for days on end until a child, preferably a boy, was forming inside of her.

She slightly trembled at the thought, looking away from the man who was most definitely going to thrust himself against her very soon.

Seulgi was still by her side, hands tightly clasped in front of her body. Joohyun trailed her eyes upon her features, noticing that her eyes were fixed onto the velvet carpet below them.

What was Seulgi thinking?

Was she indifferent about this impending marriage?

Was she happy to know that Joohyun would soon be focused on the prince, which meant she would be paying less attention to her servant?

Joohyun gulped the uncomfortably dry lump in her throat, gradually turning back to face the king and queen.

“May I have a few words?”

The king nodded.

“Father, mother, I understand your intentions of my being married to Prince Park Bogum. I am certain that he is respectful, charming, and well-favored, as mother will say; however, do you not believe that our marriage is much too soon?”

“Joohyun, you were to be married three years ago,” retorted the queen. “I had expected a three-year-old heir by now, should it be a boy.”

The king nodded as an agreement. “It is not too soon, dear.”

Joohyun tilted her head down, an exasperated sigh relieving from her lips.

Not much else she could do now unless she wished for her death. Long before the king and queen have decided to bear children, Taeyeon, Sooyeon, and Joohyun had their lives set. They were to be raised within the palace, servants bumbling around them and tending their every need. The finest professors of Exterria were to enlighten them about the traditions and culture, provide them musical lessons, and practice their penmanship. By the time they reached eighteen years of age, they were to be the main link of alliances, marrying the most charming prince or nobleman during their time. However, for Joohyun, the marriage had been prolonged for another three years due to her stubbornness and incapability of finding the perfect suitor. Fortunately for her, the king was able to understand her concerns and wished nothing but for the best suitor for her as well, since his legacy and future reign would be on the line. But had it turned out, Taeyeon and Sooyeon were not legitmate children of the queen, having been products of the king and two different concubines. They were older than Joohyun and were given the same knowledge as Joohyun, but the treatment was different. The king knew Joohyun was his _and_ the queen's only legitimate child. The treatment was better, the punishments were naught. It would have also explained the distant yet somewhat close relationships Joohyun had with her elder sisters. They treated her as their little sister, yes, but it was nothing more than that.

“It if does not trouble you all, may I take my leave?” Joohyun requested, voice low and tender.

There was not an immediate verbal response, but not much more was needed for Joohyun to hastily make her way down to the entrance doors with Seulgi in tow. Jaw clenched, fingers tightened, she wished nothing more than to live a life free of marriage, free of the shackles of responsibilities, free of having elders breathing down her neck, observing her every move.

“Your Royal Highness… your grip is too tight,” Seulgi lightly whimpered.

Joohyun halted in her tracks, ankles brushing against the blades of the grass in the garden. She turned around to find her knuckles white and nails digging into the cloth surrounding Seulgi’s arm. After realizing that she had been unintentionally causing harm to her servant, she immediately let go, hand retracting back to her side as if she had dipped her hand in a boiling bucket of tar.

An apology was hanging off of her lips until she glanced behind Seulgi, noticing a figure hastily approaching them.

“Your Royal Highness…” Bogum huffed after the light jog he had done to catch up to the two. “I apologize for my intrusion.”

Joohyun shook her head, still a bit troubled, however. “You are fine where you are.”

“I would like to apologize once more for the sudden announcement of our marriage. I sincerely wish that it does not alter your views on me or Erobilon,” said Bogum.

“It is not a matter to dwell on any longer, Prince Bogum,” Joohyun tried to say with her voice as calm as possible. “We should respect our parents’ desires and move forth with this… marriage.”

Bogum nodded, lips stretching into an appealing smile. Joohyun noticed how the prince appeared to do that a lot—thin-lipped smile with his hands locked behind his back. Rarely ever did he show his teeth for a wide grin. But despite his high status and how well-mannered he was, Joohyun diminished him down to the rest of the male suitors.

Just _another_ one of them.

It was amazing how much a few days could change one’s thought process. Right here, in this very same garden, with the very same two people, one of them was nonchalant about their potential marriage. The other was evidently more ecstatic to take the royal princess’s hand.

But it was the duration from the King’s Gathering to this very moment where Joohyun didn’t realize how much of a change of heart she had. She was _actually_ willing to step into her inevitable marriage, to do what she was to do, to somehow make them _all_ regret ever placing her under a veil.

All because of _her_.

Joohyun discreetly trailed her fingers down the back of Seulgi’s arm and wrapped it around the end of the sleeve. She tugged on it, making her servant move closer to her.

It was terrifying.

How much she truly yearned for her servant more than anyone else she had come across.

More than the man she was supposed to marry.

She understood she was looking at Seulgi like an _object_ , nothing more than just a body for her to ogle at and play with. But she was her _own_ servant, becoming so much more to a chattel to Joohyun.

She was someone that she cared about.

And Joohyun wanted her again, _oh_ , she _wanted_ her.

She wanted to give into lust just one more time before she returned to be the ideal, dainty princess she was viewed to be.

“If you will please, leave the two of us alone…”

Joohyun wasn’t looking at anyone when she said those words. Bogum believed it was directed toward Joohyun’s servant, thus he remained still. Seulgi, with Joohyun’s fingers still lightly grasping onto her sleeve, took a step toward the palace, yet she was immediately tug back into position.

“Bogum.”

“You are requesting for my leave, Your Royal Highness?” Bogum failed to mask the surprise in his voice.

Joohyun didn’t say anything else, only staring right into Bogum’s wide eyes with her own dark pair. The prince, albeit quite baffled, politely apologized, bowed, and strutted off to the palace.

As soon as it was clear that it was just the two of them alone in the bountiful garden, Joohyun gradually turned to gaze at Seulgi, who had her brows slightly furrowed.

“Your Royal Highness… do you not want to become acquainted with His Highness of Erobilon?” asked Seulgi.

Joohyun became mum for the nth time, as if her silence was the most appropriate response today. She fixated her gaze onto Seulgi for as long as she could, memorizing the features of her face, drinking in the sight of the curves and markings.

Yet there was something else she wished to memorize.

Something she wished she would always have ingrained in her mind.

Something that would remind her that this was what she truly appreciated.

Something that would interrupt her, make their presence known, extinguish her passion as she acted intimate with another.

“No,” Joohyun said.

And she leaned in, mouth pressing firmly against Seulgi’s, hands traveling a familiar path to the front of her servant’s sash. A strong tug pulled Seulgi in closer, a shaky gasp molded their lips together.

“If you dare… disobey me again…” Joohyun hissed, teeth grazing against Seulgi’s lower lip. “I will _not_ stop.”

She waited a bit longer for Seulgi to say anything, to do anything, but the latter didn’t. Almost like the servant finally understood what was to come of her should she be defiant. Joohyun smirked.

“Very well.”

Her hands wrapped around Seulgi’s slim waist, slithering up to her back, one hand tangling itself into the dark locks. She continued to kiss her fervently, tongue tracing every corner of Seulgi’s mouth, trying to learn the curves of her lips, the grooves of her teeth, the feel of her tongue. Joohyun sighed and tightened a grip around her waist. She _wanted_ Seulgi so terribly bad.

But they remained in the garden with onlookers who could pass by at any second.

Joohyun broke off the kiss and listened to Seulgi’s shaky breathing, smiling to herself not that long after. She looked at her servant for any expression and found a healthy blush painting her full cheeks.

“We shall return to my chambers,” she said, tender voice almost a whisper. She wanted to continue what they had just started in privacy. “I will like for you to start a bath for me immediately.”

Seulgi nodded, attempting to calm down her breathing. “I will… Your Royal Highness.”

There was another moment of lingering gazes until Joohyun finally made way to the entrance of the palace. She felt her body heating up, warmth pooling at the pit of her stomach, cheeks burning.

It had not been that long since her attempt on forcing herself onto Seulgi.

She sighed, remembering how distraught she was.

A bath would do for now.

**

Wheels of carriages rumbled against the pebbles along the road to the gates of the King’s Palace. Seulgi took sight of it first, pace gradually slowing down to see the commotion at the front whereas Joohyun paid no mind to it. Not that long after, however, the loud, familiar galloping of the black and brown horses caused Seulgi to stop all together.

Weapon-wielding men in robes and shining armor alike all stepped off from their respective transportation; there was a knight in armor leading the pack through the opened gates to the King’s Palace. Joohyun noticed the lack of presence behind her, turning around to find Seulgi staring at the royal army as well as mere foot soldiers. They returned from another invasion, it seemed.

“Seulgi,” Joohyun called. As soon as said girl turned around at her name, she was greeted with a raised eyebrow, as if to beckon her to come forth and not stare any longer.

She caught up to the princess, yet eyes still astray to the army.

These men…

They were the initiators of the king’s words—to slaughter everyone but anyone who was deemed worthy under the royal command.

_Why did they take me?_

“Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun and Seulgi stopped their pacing a foot away from the entrance of the King’s Palace. They turned around to find Yunho, the chief commander of the royal army, kneeling before her at the end of the steps. Knights and foot soldiers followed suit, covering every inch of the wide road as they dropped onto their knees.

Joohyun had hoped she was out of sight before having the customary greeting brought upon her, but she faced them.

“You may rise.”

The commander rose first followed by the rest of the men.

“If you will excuse us, Your Royal Highness. We are given orders to report to His Royal Majesty about our most recent conquest,” Yunho stated, waiting for the princess and her servant to make way for him and two high-ranking officers under his command.

Joohyun nodded, fingers curled around Seulgi’s bicep to pull the both of them aside. They observed the commander and two officers marching forth to the King’s Palace whereas the rest of the men remained motionless and rigid on the wide path. Seulgi scanned their faces—they appeared so stoic, so void of emotion. She wondered about the rigorous methods used to whip them into shape. Might have been mentally damaging, just like some of the servants in the palace.

Seulgi was about to turn away and tread with the princess to her chambers; however, an unusually familiar face among the vast men appeared in her range of sight. She hurled another glance, thinking that her eyes were surely fooling her.

But no matter how many times she blinked, no matter how many times she stared in that direction, the face remained.

“It cannot be…” she mumbled to herself, eyes widening by the second when she saw the familiar man slightly adjust.

He cranked his neck to the side as if to relieve some cramps, his jaw flexing as he did so. His dark brown hair matted with sweat and dried blood were hanging over his eyes, eyes that were looking forth with no direct contact with anything.

All quirks that belonged to her brother.

“Seungyoon?”


	10. Kin

It had a good twelve hours since Seulgi last seen the foot soldier who looked uncannily like one of her brothers. The very same brother who was cruelly ripped away from her grip the second the knights infiltrated their village and into the forest.

All thoughts and desires of wanting to end her life miraculously ended right then and there, like it vanished within thin air and without a trace. If who she saw was truly her brother, then she still had a reason to live, to reunite with one last blood relation. Surely Seungyoon might have been as disoriented as she was when she woke up in the palace—she could not even imagine what kind of torture he had been through instead, considering that he was one of the many infantry units among the king’s army instead of being a mere servant.

It was difficult attempting to make time to venture off and find out if it was actually Seungyoon who she saw, however. Seulgi did not even have the knowledge of the soldiers’ whereabouts, of where they resided or where they even trained. And that was when it occurred to her that she had not completely explored the King’s Palace yet, which included the surroundings other than the wide fields and beautiful waterfall that Joohyun took her to.

She also could not possibly ask any of the other servants either, not even Jongin, who was the only other individual in this palace to have held a conversation with her. Ever since the princess threatened the poor boy’s life, he was almost always nowhere to be found, and when he was within range of sight, he would rapidly avert his gaze before briskly pacing off to the queen’s chambers.

But Seulgi was making it her mission to try and find Seungyoon. _It had to be him_. They were both ambushed by the royal army, so they also should have been taken to the same place at the same time, she concluded.

That was if he had not been slaughtered, of course.

Seulgi was hanging onto the last bit of hope, though. He was deemed the most fit to be a part of the army out of her other brothers. All those years in the farm hacking away at crops and tilling soil had to be some explanation for his strong physique that most girls back in the village admire him for.

But where could Seulgi begin looking?

It was not like she had the freedom to roam about the palace. At least not without being by the princess’s side or receiving her permission to do so.

She was gritting her teeth, racking her brain to think of ways to try and sneak her way around, wondering if it was possible if she could leave in the dead of the night to find the training grounds or even the soldiers’ headquarters. It could not be that far from the King’s Palace, could it?

Just as she was about to come up with a solution, the sliding doors of the princess’s chambers smoothly slid open.

Seulgi observed Joohyun elegantly step through, noticing how displeased the princess appeared to be, and she sincerely hoped the latter would not relieve her wrath and lash out on her.

It was probably unlikely that Joohyun might do so, but after what she had been doing to her lately, Seulgi was beginning to learn to expect the unexpected from her. Although most of the time it would still catch her by surprise.

“Your Royal Highness…” Seulgi cautiously greeted, bowing to the princess.

Joohyun half-heartedly received her greeting before ungracefully slumping down onto her bed. Whatever she had been called down for by the head monarchs continued to take a toll on her.

“Seulgi,” she said all of a sudden, startling the servant. She did not wait for her to answer to her name. “What do you think about Prince Park Bogum?”

Park Bogum?

The prince of Erobilon?  
Seulgi, to be quite frank, had not thought too much about him other than deeming him as one of the wealthy and handsome princes everyone was keen about. Someone who was of high status and would not dare to glance at her because she was nothing but a servant. Someone who was to hold her princess’s hand in an arranged marriage that was quickly approaching.

“Erm—I think that His Highness of Erobilon is…a very charming and respected prince of his own land as well as Exterria—”

Joohyun loudly sighed, interrupting the servant. “Disregard what I had asked. I do not know myself why I questioned you.”

Seulgi lowered her head, pondering on whether what she had just said was something that ticked a nerve off of Joohyun. She solemnly nodded and muttered an apology. It became eerily silent within the chambers, so Seulgi took it upon herself to do anything, maybe clean up the tea station by the doors or adjust the partition, just anything to get rid of the oddly loud silence around them.

She would never admit to the princess, but her sudden changes in moods terrified her. One second she was as polite and kind as she remembered her to be, the next second she was pressed up against her and kissing her like they were meant to be lovers, and the last second she was fuming, wordlessly punishing her with her own hands or delivering a cold, silent treatment.

And it just hit her that Joohyun not only utilized her as a personal servant who started her baths, dressed her in the morning, or brushed her silky hair, but also explored her body and violated her like it was a normal occasion.

It might be so in the King’s Palace, but when the king was surrounded by females and the queen was seemingly more devoted to her male slave than to her supposed spouse, Seulgi did not understand how Joohyun was doing the exact _same_ thing to her—a _girl_. It was a rarity back in her village, probably close to nonexistent. Yet she had never thought about baring herself to another of her own like until now.

She wanted to ask her—what about her own self made Joohyun so _terrifyingly_ sexually attracted to her? What about her own self made Joohyun turn into a completely different person and drop down to the same level as the rest of the male nobles or royals who looked at the servant girls as nothing but chattel?

The thing was, Joohyun knew when to cease her actions.

She knew when she crossed the line, knew when Seulgi became more than uncomfortable.

But she did it and stopped at the same moment.

Every.

Single.

Time.

Like she did not want anyone else _but her_.

Seulgi was rubbing at the same spot for the past few minutes while thinking, not quite realizing that there was not anything else in the princess’s chambers to be cleaned. It was practically almost dust-free; there was no dirt or lint or adjustments to be wiped away or made around here. She was tense to know that Joohyun remained at the same spot that she plopped herself on, feeling the strong, lustful gaze following her wherever she moved.

“I am to reside within the palace at Erobilon with Prince Bogum in a few days' time. Father and mother desire for me to become acquainted with His Majesty and the Queen of Erobilon.” Seulgi turned her head almost too quickly to regard Joohyun. “Bogum said he has servants of his own who will attend to my every need.”

Joohyun stood up from the bed, feet lightly padding across the floor to Seulgi. The latter watched her, noticing the strong stare settling onto her, yet she could not seem to break away from the trance the princess was placing her in.

“However, I want to take you with me,” she softly said with the gentle tone of voice that Seulgi originally coincided her with.

“Why me?” Seulgi asked the one question that needed so many answers.

Joohyun raised a brow and replied, “Why you?” with a voice so soft, so soothing like silk, she almost did not notice the hands resting on her waist.

Almost did not notice that she questioned the princess.

Seulgi could not do anything but clutch onto the rag tightly in her hand with a nod so forceful. Joohyun was curiously regarding her rather than raising a brow out of scrutiny, wondering how and why her servant managed to muster up some courage to talk back. Though, unbothered, a corner of Joohyun’s mouth tugged ever so slightly, a hint of a smirk almost gracing her face if she did not decide to sink her teeth into the bottom lip instead, gaze so strongly settled onto Seulgi’s lips.

“Because…”

Voice delicate,

oozing with longing,

and hands daring.

“…you are a gift bestowed upon me. Who am I to set them aside and abandon them?”

Seulgi turned away, swallowing the harsh lump in her throat.

The princess was a lot more audacious than she liked, staring at her with a pair of hungry eyes she often found on the royal advisors surrounding the king. She admitted she had forgotten about the fact that she was found by the royal army to originally be a slave for the king but ended up not staring at a huge-bellied, stern man and instead his beautiful, elegant daughter.

Joohyun _owned_ her.

And Seulgi was going to have to finally accept she was going to live with that for the rest of her life now. No matter how long it had took her to this point.

“I…”

Light breaths fanned the nape of her neck, tensing up her body, screwing her eyes shut. Joohyun took a long pause. If Seulgi could see her right now, she thought the princess might have her own eyes shut as well, by the feel of her fingers curling around her waist a bit more tightly and the ends of her groomed hair grazing her back.

“Accompany me to the training grounds,” Joohyun managed to finally say. “There is a skill of mine that I desire to show you.”

Seulgi could not trust herself to speak, so she nodded, only moving when the soft, fluttery movements of the princess behind her guided to the doors.

**

Silence hung in the air during their walk to the training grounds, as per usual. Except this time Joohyun stood a tiny bit closer, held her by the arm a bit tighter, and looked her way a bit more often. Seulgi tried not to mind it too much, instead taking in the sight of the familiar surroundings on an unfamiliar path.

The training grounds was not too far, much to Seulgi’s delight. They trailed down the main path in front of the King’s Palace for a good five minutes where there was a lone shelter situated in the middle of a piece of land—the barracks, it seemed. Stables were posted around the shelter, and not too far from it was a designated cemented area for training. All sorts of equipment and racks were strewn along the edge with hacked up wooden dummies and frail target boards.

A few apprentices were occupying a small portion of the training ground with Jung Yunho acting as an overseer. However, upon noticing two presences, the chief commander regarded them, delivering orders for the apprentices in sight to pay their respects to the approaching crown princess.

“Your Royal Highness,” the commander greeted, already on one knee with the soldiers following suit. They complied soon after with Joohyun’s order to rise. “To what do we owe this pleasure for your visit, Your Royal Highness? Will you be practicing your combat as well?”

Joohyun nodded. “I will.”

A lit-up expression washed over Yunho's face. “Ah, in that case, the soldiers and I will not be in your way.”

“That will not be necessary. You may stay if you wish to.” Joohyun pointed at target board furthest away from the barracks. “We will be at the far end.”

The chief commander merely delivered a curt nod with an order for the apprentices to continue practicing their swings on the wooden dummies. Seulgi observed Joohyun gracing her way down to the equipment rack and to pick up a polished, wooden bow with a quiver. She had only heard of the princess almost mastering the skill of swordsmanship; however, her hands were gripping a more ranged, delicate skill.

“Archery is a skill I need more practice on,” Joohyun divulged as soon as she neared Seulgi, still walking past her to distance herself from the last target board on the training ground. Seulgi meekly followed her and stayed behind. “Though, I believe I may be as skilled as those hunters.”

It was then that Seulgi was aware of Joohyun still clad in her elegant, lavender robe. She was not in any training attire, not in any other clothing that was deemed fit for the activity she was currently partaking in. But Joohyun evidently did not seem to mind it at all in the slightest, for she remained unfazed at the slight wind picking up, graciously lifting the ends of her robe.

With fluid motions, Joohyun lifted the bow after loading a sharp arrow, and she pulled back the string. Seulgi did not understand why she tensed up at the sight of her highness closing one eye, taking her time to accurately aim at the damaged target board ahead of her. She darted her eyes back and forth from Joohyun’s bow and the target board, wondering, waiting, for that moment of release.

Joohyun breathed out and released the string, the both of them watching it spiral down a straight path and land directly in the middle.

Bullseye.

The princess chanced a glance at Seulgi with a hint of a smirk. “Not terrible.”

“That…that was amazing, Your Royal Highness…”

“I believe I can practice more,” said Joohyun.

Seulgi guffawed at her, wondering just what in the world did the Exterrian princess need to practice any more. Her arrow landed on the bullseye upon the first try, what more did she need?

Joohyun approached her target board and examined the arrow. “I am a mere few centimeters off from the exact center.”

“If you do not mind me asking, Your Royal Highness, why do you practice combat?” asked Seulgi. “I would presume you are not needed in the battlefields should Exterria engage in war with another kingdom.”

On her trek back next to Seulgi, one corner of Joohyun’s mouth was tugging up—almost smirking.

“I would not dwell on that matter with your pretty mind if I were you.”

Joohyun reloaded her bow, pulling her arm back, one eye acting as her aiming point.

It was another bullseye.

And another.

And another.

Accurate and precise.

It was as if there was nothing else in this world that Joohyun could not master. Seulgi had yet to see her princess wielding a shield and a sword, but she believed that watching her ride a horse and shoot arrows so expertly was enough as a telltale sign that Joohyun was no ordinary princess.

Definitely not someone to be crossed.

Seulgi subconsciously gulped at the thought, tearing her eyes away from Joohyun to the other occupants of the training ground. The apprentices had long stopped slashing away at the wooden dummies, eyes widened and jaws slackened at the sight of the Exterrian princess shooting with such accuracy and precision. Yunho did not appear as if he was shocked—like this was something that was nothing less expected of Joohyun.

He turned back to face the apprentices, commanding them to return to their practice. Just at that moment, a few infantry units emerged from the headquarters in gear and a sheath strapped to their hips. The chief commander glanced at them with arms still crossed, yet an eyebrow was raised.

“And where do you all think you are heading to?”

“There are orders from the ship captain to arrange troops to accompany Her Royal Highness on the fleet to Erobilon,” one of the soldiers responded.

Yunho hastily turned to face the crown princess, who had just launched another arrow into her art of precision. Both Joohyun and Seulgi stared at the approaching soldiers stepping onto the training grounds.

They looked all the same to Seulgi at first, nameless soldiers controlled by the one power vested within the king. Until one of them had stepped forward with his hand clutching tightly onto the handle of the sword.

“Seulgi?”

Hoarseness penetrated Seulgi’s ears, causing her to wince and unknowingly recoil a few steps. She didn’t know why, even when in the back of her mind the idea of her brother was still breathing.

Even when he was right in front of her.

It was probably more so Seulgi wasn't used to Seungyoon’s voice sounding so raspy and harsh, as if there was something scratching the inside of his throat every time he spoke.

“Kang Seulgi?” he questioned once again, unsure, not knowing if it was truly one of his kin standing so close he could practically run and touch her being.

Joohyun took a couple steps forward with a furrowed brow, and before Seulgi could even respond to her name being called, the princess beat her to it.

“Who are you to call my servant by her name?”

The soldier’s face visibly darkened. His jaw clenched and his hand tightened around the grip of his sword, appearing as if he desired to draw it right then and there.

However, he lifted his head and walked forward, saying, “I am her brother, Kang Seungyoon.”


	11. Sail to Erobilon

“All preparations have been made, Your Royal Majesty.”

“Perfect. That means we will be ready to embark in a moment’s time,” the king said, scanning the ship anchored down at the shore.

He turned to his side. There, Joohyun and Seulgi stood, watching the ship lightly rock back and forth.

“Joohyun,” he called, garnering the crown princess’s attention.

Joohyun gradually tilted her head to regard her father.

It was becoming more and more real now, that much she realized. Her future would be set in stone (more than it already had) the second she board the ship. She would soon be on her way to Erobilon with Bogum, to venture off to a kingdom she had only heard about through word of mouth, about how beautiful the landscape was—the magnificently tall trees; crystal, blue water; well-paved roads. She would meet the bloodline of Bogum’s, the king and queen, who were his parents. She would meet the people of Erobilon; she wondered how much different they would be than Exterrians, if the status among villagers and nobles was vastly different than how it was here.

Joohyun noticed how her father was gazing at her with much scrutiny. Surely, he had not forgotten about her reluctance on marrying the Erobilon prince. Joohyun figured with a mindset like his, the king probably thought that the former was mad to even consider _not_ marrying a prince as charming and handsome as Bogum.

Which most probably explained why he continued to sternly stare down at her as they wait for Bogum’s arrival from the King’s Palace.

“You know best.” Joohyun flickered her gaze down, not wanting her father to see her eyes waver. “There are expectations set by the Erobilon Kingdom that they desire you to exceed. However, _I_ want you to go beyond the expectations.”

“Of course, father,” Joohyun replied, hoping to hear less and less of this kind of lecture.

She already knew to be on her best behavior. It was not as if she would act out of accordance on foreign territory with little to no aid from her own kingdom. She had heard that it might take almost a day’s time to arrive at Erobilon, so she didn’t want to have to think about needing to call for backup in case something out of the ordinary took place.

The king took a few steps closer to be within arm’s distance from Joohyun. Not minding Seulgi, who had been standing by Joohyun’s side this whole time, he bent down to whisper as close as he could to Joohyun’s ear.

“You _must_ acquire their trust no matter what you need to do.” His voice was low and deep; Joohyun closed her eyes and could feel the trembles rippling throughout her body. “It will be easy to start with Prince Park Bogum. If you need to lay with him and take his cock before marriage, then so be it. Princes will do whatever they can do to have the blessings of their father and mother as long as they know they have a woman to wed and grant favors of all kind.

“It is a process here, my daughter. Acquire Prince Park Bogum’s trust first. Then, all else shall be effortless and will not take more than a nerve of your mind.”

Joohyun winced at how obscene her father’s words were to her. _Lay_ with a man and have something _foreign_ enter her body so soon? She understood that day would have to come sooner or later, but the fact that her father was practically disposing her just like the rest of his women slave made her realize that the king saw all women the same.

Sexual objects made for pleasure and seduction.

If someone as high on the hierarchy as the king thought this way, then there was no telling how many more men, maybe even women, out there who think the same as well.

Joohyun had no problem with having to gain trust from others, on the other hand. She had been raised to be smooth with her words, charming her way through the crowd and having many fall for her. Which explained the parchments constantly declaring their love for the Exterrian princess as of late. But most of the time it was her honesty that many others found admirable, and they deemed her as a trustworthy princess.

Though, with all of this thought out, Joohyun didn’t want to have to feel the need to succumb under Bogum.

At least, not with her servant by her side.

Not with Seulgi still here, not with her travelling to Erobilon as well.

Not when she strongly felt for her.

When the king finally backed away from having to say words in secrecy, Joohyun realized she has been holding onto the crook of Seulgi’s elbow this entire time. She loosened her tight grip, having come to terms that she might have been applying pressure as her father spoke.

“I understand, father,” she meekly replied.

It should satisfy him for now. The king nor the queen were going to join her on this journey since they need to stay behind lest there would not be any authoritative figures in Exterria. It was solely the princess, the Erobilon prince, her servant, and a squad of the king’s royal army, some of who were the most loyal and experienced knights and soldiers to exist.

“Greetings, Your Royal Majesty. Your Royal Highness.”

Prince Park Bogum finally made his arrival to the shore in an elegant yet simple black robe adorning his kingdom’s gold signa. A small smile etched across his handsome, flawless face as he walked closer to the three, hands locked behind his back, gaze trained on the princess.

The king delivered a hearty laugh. “Wonderful! You have arrived, Prince Park Bogum. I can tell my daughter is as impatient as a rat—she cannot wait to start this journey with you.”

Joohyun regarded her father for a quick second, silently scowling at him for his lie (without the king looking, of course), before she turned to Bogum when she felt his gaze on her. A corner of her mouth tugged up quite forcefully.

“I am delighted to know that Her Royal Highness is as anxious as I am to return to my kingdom,” Bogum said.

“Well,” the king started, clamping a heavy hand down onto Bogum’s broad shoulder. “I do not wish to keep you here any longer. You all best be heading off to the sea now.”

Bogum expressed his utmost gratitude to the king for the hospitality before he offered his arm for Joohyun to take. Keeping up the ruse, Joohyun released her hold on Seulgi to grip Bogum by the forearm, walking side-by-side to board the ship. Seulgi was left to trail behind them.

“You will be amazed by the nature of Erobilon, Your Royal Highness,” Bogum said.

Joohyun raised a brow. “Is that so?”

“I am certain you will fall in love. Visitors who have come far and wide are often reluctant to return to their own kingdom due to what we have to offer.”

“You do not speak of your kingdom lightly,” Joohyun noted.

“I have travelled to many kingdoms, Your Royal Highness. None of which has come to par with Erobilon.”

“I presume Exterria is not to your liking, then?”

Bogum gently guided Joohyun onto the rocking ship, leading her to the middle of the deck. “Pardon me for my manners. As much as Exterria serves to be the greatest kingdom at this moment of time, Erobilon will always be my one and only home. I dislike the idea of having to come to assumptions; however, I assume the situation will the same for you, Your Royal Highness, shall you reside in a different kingdom instead.”

Joohyun understood now.

The more Bogum spoke, the more Joohyun could hear how he use his words smartly, seemingly knowing how to pick and choose in order not to offend whomever he would be speaking to. He knew his audience; he knew how to please. But Joohyun knew better, and as much as she heard every single word of it, it might as well enter through one ear and out the other.

She decided not to reply. There would be a full week in which she was tasked to become closely accustomed to the prince and his kingdom before the marriage ceremony back in Exterria. Despite having the discussion of potentially holding the marriage in a short time, this sail to Erobilon was taking place instead, which the Exterrian king and queen was not opposed to. As long as it meant for the two to be spiritually bonded in the end. Thus, those seven days could make up for the lack of response she just delivered.

At this very moment in time, having to entertain Bogum was the least of her priorities. She scanned her surroundings in search of Seulgi. It didn’t settle well with her when she was practically forced to leave Seulgi to follow behind, and a strong part of her desires to return. Yet, no matter how many heads she was looking over, not one of them belonged to Seulgi.

“Are you looking for someone, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun averted her eyes to Bogum, who just inquired her, before turning back to resume her search, staring at the staircase leading down below. Seulgi might have walked down towards the bunks.

“That I am,” she said. “If you will excuse me.”

Joohyun stalked off before Bogum could say a word (at that moment, he might have looked dumbfounded by her sudden departure). The captain and his squad were making last minute check-ups before they could take off to Erobilon, so the princess took advantage of the stability of the ship as she headed down to the bunkroom specifically reserved for her.

The door was left ajar, but Joohyun was able to grasp the sight of purple robes moving to and from the ends of the room. She took a step inside and observed Seulgi tidying up the bed to make it as habitable as possible for the Exterrian princess.

“I am impressed,” she said, startling her servant in the process of removing the creases on the sheets. “It is not every day where I do not have to command orders, especially to tidy up the room.”

Seulgi looked uneasy again—it was blatantly obvious not only to her but to Joohyun as well. The princess shut the door closed before making her way over to Seulgi, who was standing at the foot of the bed. The bunkroom was about a quarter size of her chambers, so there was not that much room for walking. Bare necessities were here—a bed, drawer, and dresser. Rest of it made up for as much walking space as possible.

“I am merely doing my tasks, Your Royal Highness…” Seulgi mumbled in a feeble attempt of an explanation.

Joohyun noticed her servant staring at everything and anything but the princess. Ever since the unusual and abrupt introduction of a family relation that Seulgi had, the latter had been fretting more and she was not as mentally alert as she had been. It was still somewhat of a shock to know that Seulgi had a brother in her father’s army, considering the fact they all believed not one person residing in that village made it out alive, save for a few women.

The princess figured with this sudden knowledge of knowing that one of her brothers was still alive, Seulgi was distraught. They had not even received the opportunity to fully reconnect neither.

“Your… brother,” Joohyun started carefully, nitpicking every single reaction Seulgi made from here on out. Seulgi had quickly darted her eyes over to Joohyun to meet hers but dropped the gaze as fast as it came. “I would not have believed it if there were not any resemblance in your features.”

There was a lack of response from Seulgi. Not that Joohyun was surprised that there was.

Joohyun walked closer and stood behind Seulgi. Just as she expected, the latter made no movements to shift away or even to see what the princess was doing. She continued to stand there—stiff and tense.

“We will be leaving soon,” she said, carefully reaching out to touch the neatly braided bun on Seulgi’s head. “The captain and his fellows are almost done with their check-ups for our safety.”

Joohyun understood she had no reason whatsoever to be telling Seulgi this, but she believed having a casual conversation with the latter might be able to ease her a tiny bit. They were words she would ink down on paper, that would effortlessly spew from her lips, and that would be just enough for the other to comfortably reply. The last part would need some fine tuning with Seulgi, but the princess had to start somewhere.

“You have not travelled much beyond your village, correct?”

Seulgi raised her head from its lowered state before she shook. “I have not, Your Royal Highness…”

“I hear Erobilon is beautiful, much more so than Exterria,” said Joohyun. Yet, she softly laughed. “Ah, it may be slightly biased hearing that from a prince of his very own kingdom.”

Seulgi seemed curious. She carefully turned her body, eyes lifting to regard her princess. Their proximity was still very minimal; however, Joohyun did not make any attempts to increase their distance. Instead she smiled in amusement, observing her little servant finally making more of an effort to become less afraid of their noticeably large status gap.

Joohyun took this opportunity to drink in the sight of Seulgi’s eyes. She realized she had not paid enough attention to them. They were not the kind of eyes one would immediately fall in love with like the princess’s very own pair. But if one stared into them long enough, to take into account the shape, which was very much like a feline, and the darkness of the chocolate color, they could easily be roped in just as fast.

The princess might have loosened her grip from that very same rope.

She could not get enough of how charming and beautiful Seulgi’s eyes were.

And they were not the only features Joohyun could not help but stare at.

“Have you…travelled elsewhere, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun’s eyes flitted down to Seulgi’s mouth. Her bottom lip was plump, very enamoring to look at as she spoke. Joohyun had stared at many mouths in her life, some small, some large, some oddly proportioned, some had too much rouge. She remembered the taste of Seulgi’s lips, the path that her tongue would swipe through the parting to feel its counterpart and the grooves and nicks of Seulgi’s teeth. Oh, she desired to have a taste again, and she almost launched forward to do so if her mind did not click her back to the question that Seulgi just asked.

Joohyun’s two front teeth smoothly slid over her bottom lip before she stared into Seulgi’s eyes.

“I have. I have travelled north to the Astelux Alliance, known to hone the greatest warriors in the world. The women there make up the army with their much larger builds and skill to wield weapons.”

“Women in the army?”

Joohyun nodded. “The men in our army here at Exterria are much the same as the Asteluxian’s army of women.” She cracked up a lopsided smile. “I have to say, watching their training puts some of the men to shame.”

Seulgi smiled a little bit, and Joohyun felt relieved to have made her amused.

“I like to think that you may fit in with the Asteluxian warriors. Your archery skills are remarkable, Your Royal Highness,” Seulgi shyly said, remembering just how swift and accurate Joohyun was.

“Oh, Seulgi. I would be stomped on because of my small stature,” Joohyun said with a giggle.

She trailed her fingers along the sash tied around Seulgi’s waist. Just as soon as she curled her fingers into the band, the ship rocked back and forth gently before it set on a constant, forward motion.

The king would be furious if he ever learned about Bogum’s return being uneventful, so Joohyun reluctantly stepped away from Seulgi.

“I will return shortly.”

Seulgi kept her eyes on her and nodded. “I will be here, Your Royal Highness.”

**

Joohyun kept up the ruse even up until the moment Bogum fell asleep in his bunk. She had this inkling that Bogum was truly and utterly in love with her from the way he kept his hands a good distance away from her down to the way he stared into her eyes. If Joohyun didn’t feel any differently, if Joohyun wasn’t aware of a whole human being in her own bunk, then this marriage would have been absolutely perfect.

But she did feel different and she was aware of Seulgi, and to save her own hind and even Seulgi’s to some degree, she turned on her charms for Bogum.

Holding conversations with the Erobilon prince wasn’t difficult. Joohyun actually did enjoy speaking with Bogum. She learned from his choice of words and his own knowledge of the world about them. She realized when they weren’t forced to speak about the topic of their marriage, the conversations between them were much more comfortable—it was almost as though they were speaking to each other as good friends rather than just prince and princess.

At one point before Bogum fell asleep, he asked for permission and gently held onto Joohyun’s small hand, rubbing circles onto the soft skin. They were sitting closely together on his bed, speaking in hushed tones, rocking gently on the ship that was diligently sailing under the night sky.

Joohyun looked up at him and held his face, drawing him closer. Shock spread across his face, but he sunk into her lips, relishing in the fluttery feeling of the princess’s lips covering his own. It was light and soft and only meant to happen only once that night, but as soon as they broke apart, Joohyun kissed him once more after observing the evident blush covering his cheeks.

Bogum slipped underneath the sheets not that long after. Bidding good night, Joohyun left his bunk and stalked off into her privacy at the end of the hall.

**

Seulgi was fast asleep on one side of the bed, back turned to the entrance. Joohyun climbed onto the space meant for her and curled up closely behind her servant. She closed her eyes as soon as her arm wrapped around Seulgi’s waist, immediately enveloped by the warmth of the sheets and her body heat.

It became a tiny bit harder to breathe, but she continued to hold onto Seulgi tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Her minty breath fanned back against her mouth when she exhaled onto the nape of Seulgi’s neck.

Seulgi was still asleep. Unaware.

Not feeling the tear rolling down.

Joohyun breathed out and attempted to will herself to sleep.


	12. A Subtle Realization

Prince Park Bogum was not wrong when he spoke highly about Erobilon. Joohyun could understand why his eyes sparkled every time he marveled about the nature accommodating the land space. Tall, beautifully grown trees with healthy green leaves. Magnificent, smooth boulders nearing the shore of the kingdom. Crystal blue water inhabiting children and adults alike, splashing around with their bare feet.

Erobilon was a heaven compared to Exterria.

It was like a dream, something that was entirely unreal, something that did not belong to this gruesome world.

The announcement of the prince’s arrival alongside the royal princess crowded the streets with all kinds of people of all kinds of classes. They lined up against the walls of their homes and shops, admiring the decorated carriage gradually travelling toward the grand palace perched higher than the rest of the foundation of this kingdom.

The Erobilonians cheered and laughed, throwing flower petals into the air, demonstrating their gratitude to a deity for bringing their beloved prince back home safely. Bogum peeked out through one of the small windows, grinning and waving at the ones he passed by. Joohyun, on the other hand, who was seated next to him in the small carriage, could only nervously look out her own side of the window. She expected the citizens of Erobilon to disregard her, but one look at her face was enough to have them treating her like she was one of their own from the very beginning. The treatment the Erobilonian citizens were expressing to their prince was vastly different than how the Exterrian citizens treated their royalty. It was nothing alike at all, and this was already the first thing that was different compared to the two kingdoms.

Joohyun felt something brush up against the side of her hand and she panicked, throwing a glance over to Bogum. The corners of Bogum’s mouth gently curled up. He grabbed onto Joohyun’s small hand.

“My mother and father cannot wait to meet you, Joohyun,” he said, loud enough for Joohyun to hear among the cheering from the citizens and the rumbling of the carriage.

Joohyun stared at how firmly Bogum’s long fingers were wrapped around her dainty hand. She figured that night she was in his bunk on the ship warranted him enough courage to be able to initiate contact like this. She ignored it, thinking that this was not catastrophic to fess over.

“After all, you are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen. I am certain they will immediately take a liking to you,” Bogum said.

Joohyun smiled uneasily. She slacked her grip. “We shall see.”

**

On the surface, the dreadful meeting turned out to be a cherry on top.

Bright smiles, pretty compliments, twinkling eyes.

They treated Joohyun as their own princess even to the point where they teasingly put Bogum to shame.

_“Oh, our Bogum must be the luckiest man in the world to be able to hold your hand, Your Royal Highness,”_ they said. _“How he is able to charm you off your feet is beyond us!”_

Joohyun could only return the smile when necessary; speak in smooth, polite tones; and lightly giggle behind her hand. All the actions and characteristics expected of a royal, dainty princess such as her.

After a good hour, the king and queen of Erobilon found it appropriate to send Joohyun to her temporary stay. The travel had been long, they thought, and they could continue this conversation at a much later time during dinner. Prince Bogum commanded a few of the servants in the palace to direct Joohyun and Seulgi to their chambers before turning around to speak with the one who had been standing by his side the entire time.

The ever so observant Joohyun noticed how kindly Bogum treated his servant. His pretty lips appeared as if they were stuck in a handsome grin, beady eyes coming to a near close at the sight of the male servant. Bogum gently patted him on the shoulder before he took a step away to lock his hands behind his back and tread to where Joohyun was.

“I hope that was not too much of a burden on you, Joohyun,” Bogum said.

Joohyun subconsciously reached out to slide her fingers down Seulgi’s arm, loosely linking their arms together. They began to leisurely pace to the third floor of the palace where the guest and Bogum’s chambers were located.

“Not at all,” Joohyun said. “I now understand where you have received your charms.”

Bogum lightly chuckled. He scratched his chin. “I’m flattered.”

Not before long, they have reached the front of one of the guest chambers, closest to where Bogum’s was. Bogum gestured to the beautifully decorated sliding doors.

“This is where you two will be staying, Joohyun,” he stated. He waved to the chambers diagonally opposite of theirs. “I will be resting here. If there are concerns of any matter, I, or any other servant in this place, will graciously come to your aid. Do not be afraid to use them as your own.”

Bogum left the vicinity with a nod and tight-lipped smile, only retreating inside of his chambers until Joohyun and Seulgi stepped foot into theirs with the doors closed behind them. As if they just ran a marathon, Joohyun relieved a heavy sigh filled with tension, one that she had been holding ever since they boarded the ship.

The room looked habitable—clean, kempt, proper. Just how it was supposed to be. Joohyun did not care much for how it was presented, however. She desired to lie down and close her eyes, to let it finally sink into her that she was sent by her father to a different kingdom on a mission to charm the rulers for a powerful bond. Truly if the kingdoms of Erobilon and Exterria bond through the marriage of Prince Park Bogum and Royal Princess Bae Joohyun, they would be the most unstoppable nation in the entire world. With the fleet and army of Exterria and the transporting connections of Erobilon, they would be able to receive all the shipping goods they needed from around the world to continue to build up their own kingdoms. This meant receiving all kinds of high quality produce, animals, materials, salt, sugar, weapons. The Exterrian army was powerful enough with the high-end training; however, the right equipment was still needed. Neighboring kingdoms of Erobilon had the materials they needed to hone their weapons, so if only Exterria was able to get their grubby hands onto them, the king would continue to swim in greed.

_“We need all that we can to eradicate Astelux and other threats. Training women and placing them into their armies? I do believe it is all a jest,”_ the king retorted one time during a dinner with other nobles.

The rapidly increasing rate of women entering the army for the Astelux Alliance had been a hot topic for His Royal Majesty and his subjects. No war was currently taking place, so why was there a need to train soldiers at an alarming rate? It could only mean one thing.

Astelux was preparing for war.

And there was no telling who they were preparing to fight through retaliation or infiltration. However, in order to be certain that Exterria was not a target, the royal king decided that it was best to take matter into his own hands as quickly as possible as well.

Which was why he was rushing Joohyun into a marriage with Bogum to have a much better reason to use the transport system Erobilon had control over. With that transport system, Exterria could get the materials they needed to better their weapons, and with better weapons and ships and food, they could enter a war with Astelux that might or might not be an outcome that they were prepared for.

If one were to ask Joohyun, she believed this to be utterly unnecessary.

Marriage?

To forcibly take control over a transport system that did not belong to them?

To enter a war and eradicate a rising nation that had not demonstrated any signs of threat?

What in the world was her father thinking?

However, Joohyun kept silent as always.

What did she know?

Her father’s family bore the greatest military officials known to Exterria. Had he not been a king, he would have been a war strategist instead, possessing the knowledge of which armor was best suited for which combat, which weapon was strongest against which type of militant, which formations could block off which major attacks.

Joohyun did not have the proper understanding of any of it. Instead all she knew was how to wield weapons to the degree that was as remarkable (if not more) as the chief commander, and to ride a horse.

And if Joohyun did not want her own head removed from her body, then she better keep her lips sealed and move forth with what the king and queen wanted. Without much verbal disagreement, of course.

For all she knew, her father might be thinking ten steps ahead of her and everyone else in this world. All he wanted to do was to protect their kingdom and he would do so by any means necessary.

“Would you like to take a bath, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun halted her ponder to avert her gaze to Seulgi, who was standing at the threshold of the bathroom. Raising a brow while peering inside, she saw the circular traditional bathtub first among the other necessities.

With the pressures harboring on her shoulders, a long, relaxing bath sounded comforting.

“Yes, please prepare one for me at this moment,” she said with a soft smile.

Seulgi nodded immediately and rushed to turn on the faucet hanging over the tub, allowing warm, running water to fill a little more than halfway. She made the essential preparations up until the second Joohyun stepped inside the bathroom; turning off the faucet, laying out towels, making her way over to the princess. Joohyun turned around and allowed Seulgi to undress her, feeling a subtle tremble when fingers ghosted over her body.

After washing her body with some assistance from Seulgi, Joohyun carefully stepped inside the tub and closed her eyes at the soothing feeling of the warm water brushing over her tensed muscles. She sunk until the water covered her bare body just slightly above her breasts, allowing her neck to rest against the edge of the tub.

It had been a long, still moment until Joohyun decided to gradually open her eyes. Seulgi was still standing in the bathroom, handling Joohyun’s next set of attire very carefully, creasing out nonexistent wrinkles.

“Seulgi, wash yourself and accompany me.”

“E-Eh?”

It was a slip of a tongue on Seulgi’s part to respond in such a confused way. She usually lingered in the restroom or in the bedroom until Joohyun called for her to dry her body and dress her, so not once had Joohyun asked for her to be in the water until now. Making sure she had not heard wrong, Seulgi stared at Joohyun’s face for any signs. Though, Joohyun continued to sit there, one eyebrow raised, sharp eyes returning the gaze with an intensity much more than Seulgi could handle.

Joohyun was not going to say it twice, so Seulgi quickly undressed herself and maneuvered to the wash basin to cleanse her body.

Once she was finished, she timidly climbed into the tub, feeling the strong gaze of her princess tracing each and every feature of her body, looking at the faded scars marring her beauty. Seulgi did not dare to be close to Joohyun, so she remained at the opposite end from the latter where the steps were.

“Most of your wounds are treated nicely,” said Joohyun. “That is fortunate.”

Seulgi shyly nodded, remembering the times where Joohyun had touched her gently while treating her scratches.

“It is all thanks to you, Your Royal Highness…”

Joohyun delivered a nod herself and closed her eyes once again, resting her neck against the edge that curved around her nicely.

**

Seulgi sat silently. She did not know why Joohyun had demanded her to join her in the bathtub, but then again, there were still a lot of other situations and occurrences she was confused by. Though, she found her own soft gaze lingering on Joohyun’s face.

Joohyun was…utterly beautiful.

Her skin was soft, fair, clear.

Her eyelashes were naturally curled beautifully, as if there had been a tool used to crimp them.

Her lips were naturally rosy, as if she had spent time biting them, giving them color, and then applying a generous amount of rouge.

The tip of her nose was small and circular, as if it was a button, and her nose bridge was high, sharpening her features.

Joohyun was, without a doubt, a princess with royal blood, inheriting all attractive features, crafty skills, poise, eloquence.

Just one mere glance at her face was enough to understand the number of suitors pooling at her feet.

But why…

Why…

Why did Joohyun treat Seulgi the way she did?

Why did she regard her with so much longing, touch her with so much care, kiss her with so much love?

Though, with Joohyun, there had been a very thin line between love and lust.

Seulgi was sure she was nothing more than an object, so it had to have been lust between them.

After all, Park Bogum now referred to the royal princess by her first name instead of formality. They were evidently in the stage of romance, where their lovestruck eyes lingered a lot more on each other, their charming words were directed at each other. Joohyun was going to get married to Bogum, and if Bogum had referred to Her Royal Highness as Joohyun already, then the only explanation was that they had become acquainted enough to become future lovers.

The waves rippled against her, causing Seulgi to hastily break out of her trance, for Joohyun lifted her head and stared back at Seulgi.

“Do not move,” she commanded.

Seulgi gulped out of fear more than anything. Slowly, ever so slowly, Joohyun glided in the water to her until they were face to face. And then, she settled on top of Seulgi, sitting down on her lap, palming the edge of the tub behind her.

She remembered the last time she fought her way out of Joohyun’s vice grip. Not wanting to repeat the occurrence, especially in a land so foreign to her, she remained as still as possible. Joohyun was _terribly_ close to her in the privacy of their chambers. They were both bare and wet in this bathtub.

Seulgi could not calm the rapid beating against her chest no matter how many times she tried to even her breathing.

And then, very much in a Joohyun fashion where she acted out in a silent manner, she gently lifted Seulgi’s chin.

But it was the way that Joohyun looked at her that was so different. Before moving into a kiss like she usually did, Joohyun peered into her eyes.

It was unreadable, the way she looked at her.

The way she touched her chin.

The way her other hand snuck to the back of her neck.

Seulgi had no choice but to carefully glance back up at Joohyun, swiping her tongue at her drying lips, sinking tortuously in this silence.

Nothing but soft gazes, gentle touches, light ripples of the water.

The finger on her chin trailed down and flattened with the rest of the hand against the skin above Seulgi’s breasts.

Joohyun leaned in, leading Seulgi to automatically close her eyes, and kissed her delicately on the mouth. The pressure on her lips was light and fluttery—nothing like the forceful roughness she had displayed in the past. How each lip was trapped in between Joohyun’s alternatively; how it was compelled against hers… It was so tender in the way Joohyun kissed her.

Almost as if she was trying to say something through words she could not speak into existence.

Joohyun quietly sighed against her mouth and kissed her as gentle as she could with all her might before she decided to break it off. She retreated with closed eyes, hands still resting on Seulgi’s body.

Eyelids gradually peeled open, and the hazy orbs met.

Comfortable silence and kisses were becoming a language of their own. One that Seulgi still had yet to practice and decipher, for Joohyun was the one to have created the language.

“Tomorrow, I will request for Bogum to show us around Erobilon,” Joohyun said in a hushed tone that lightly tickled Seulgi’s ears. “I was not able to see as much as I would have liked; however, it seems to be a beautiful place like he urged.”

Seulgi nodded. “I-I understand, Your Royal Highness.”

When Joohyun moved back to stand up properly, Seulgi took that as a cue that their private bath time ended.

Whatever Joohyun realized at that moment would only be known to the princess herself.

**

Joohyun was comfortably lying beside Seulgi in the dead of night, but her mind still felt a bit unsettling for her to fall into a slumber. It might be because she was in foreign territory where she could never let her guard down or it might be because she had finally come to a realization of her own, but either way, she slowly sat up, careful so as to not wake up a sleeping Seulgi.

During nights like these, she would succumb into a type of tea that was soothing on her body and mind and would slip back underneath the covers. However, the tea leaves were known among noble Exterrians only. There was nothing inside these chambers and it was way too late into the night to request a servant for this kind of service, especially when they all had most likely retreated to their quarters that was a mile away from the palace.

The other method was to take a walk. It could not hurt to do so in the palace, so Joohyun decided to climb off the bed, grabbing her royal robe along the way.

Erobilon’s palace was not that much bigger than the King’s Palace back at Exterria. They almost possessed the same furnishing, so it did a feel a little more like home here.

But there was nothing else special here to look at.

After Joohyun decided that she had enough of trekking around an unfamiliar territory enough to familiarize herself with it, she headed back to her own chambers. She passed by Bogum’s chambers and noticed a faint flickering light from beyond the screen doors. She did not think much of it, believing that he might have left a candle burning. When she was almost in front of her own screen doors, fingers gripping onto the handle, was when she halted in her tracks immediately.

_“Your Highness…ah…”_

_“Please…a little more…”_

And, of course, the unmistakable noises of lovemaking.

This was no business regarding Joohyun. She did not have any love to give to Bogum, that much she decided already. It might be one-sided on Bogum’s part, but after hearing these faint noises and words, she couldn’t tell anymore.

She smirked. How wonderful.

A prince and princess sent off to marriage when they had their own lovers…

But she was curious…

Who was this person that was on the receiving end of Bogum’s love?

Joohyun lingered just a bit longer, torturing herself to push through the high-pitched moans and groans loud in the night. There was one particular piercing scream and dead silence following after. Joohyun took that as a cue to finally step inside her chambers, but she left a sliver of a crack open as she waited by the screen doors.

The doors to Bogum’s chambers slid open and close.

Joohyun stood still and turned her head, peering through the crack.

The familiar figure glanced down at their robes and properly tied the sash, patting down any wrinkles and creases thereafter. After making sure they had a kempt appearance, they gleefully trotted down the hallway to leave the palace, most likely to head to where they were supposed to be hours ago a mile away.

With an amused smile, Joohyun stalked back into her room and slipped underneath the covers to be with Seulgi.

She had known all along that there was something off earlier today, especially with how Bogum was tending to someone else who was not Joohyun.

Joohyun wanted to erupt into a laughter.

Who would had known that a clean-favored prince like Park Bogum was someone as sinful as her?

And others thought they were a match made in heaven.

Joohyun could not wait to see the look on their faces.

This sighting just made her trip to Erobilon much more interesting.


	13. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Nonconsensual acts

After indulging in a nourishing breakfast provided by the highly regarded chefs of Erobilon, Prince Park Bogum acted on his promise of illustrating the wonders of his kingdom to the guests. Joohyun understood that the notion of privacy did not exist with her famous status, thus they embarked onto the decorated carriage with only the most experienced guards surrounding them. Had she not held the title of a royal princess she would have preferred strolling about on foot in common robes.

Half of the guards were from Erobilon and the other half were from Exterria. Despite the fact that Erobilon had the necessary resources to provide for protection, shelter, and other basic necessities of the like, Joohyun knew that her father wanted nothing more than to have the knights and soldiers honed by their own training regimen to protect her at all costs. It was better to be safe than sorry in this situation, considering how he threw his one and only legitimate daughter to fend for herself. Sitting in the front of the carriage with the driver were the servants—Seulgi and one of Bogum’s most trusted male servant.

Last but not least, Joohyun and Bogum remained in privacy within the carriage itself, safe to speak from perked ears, to touch from wandering eyes. Of course, Joohyun did not plan on doing any of those sorts (especially the latter), lest Bogum wished to do so and she would comply to some degree to put up an act.

“I cannot wait to show what Erobilon is truly appreciated for, Your Royal Highness,” said Bogum, beaming at her.

“Where will we visit first, Prince Bogum?”

“The town square located at the heart of Erobilon contrives most of our facilities,” informed Bogum. “It is where all the citizens come to meet; however, there is a specialized area of only the highest quality items, Your Royal Highness. I am certain we do not want to intrude on the lower class.”

“It is of no concern to me,” replied Joohyun.

On a normal day, Joohyun did not think to belittle those who were not fortunate enough to achieve her high rank. Sometimes there were those who were destined to stay in a low rank—it could be pre-determined by what they had done in their past life. Exterria believed in a deity who was powerful enough to determine the future of all Exterrians. If one had committed sinful or terrible acts in their past life, then they were born to become servants or poor villagers for their next life. If one had done a good deed, however, one could find themselves as a noble, or even someone like Bae Joohyun.

Joohyun wondered what kind of acts she had done in her past life. Surely, they might have been considered virtuous to be in the position that she was currently in. What she had done so far, though, she could not say for sure. She was raised to become a diligent and obedient princess, always complying with any order that the king or queen had commanded onto her. She had saved a few lives, namely the servants in the household who were crumbling underneath the king’s wrath, when she was younger as well. But even with all of this, even when she had done a good deed to humanity and when she was as respectful and kind as ever, the few sinful doings she had done to her servant in a short span could be enough to determine what her next life would be.

Of course, no one would ever know besides her, Seulgi, and the supposed deity who was watching from above.

Whether it was true or not, Joohyun did not seem to care. Whatever life had set forth for her, she planned to course along with it. That was if it did not throw her off the plane and set her in a bad mood. There was no certainty for a foul mood, but Joohyun’s plans were definitely thrown off course due to being on different soil.

“Ah, surely all the lower class will do is pester you, Your Royal Highness,” informed Bogum. The inner corner of his brows tilted up in worry. “I have no knowledge whatsoever how the lower class of Exterria acts; however, the lower class of Erobilon views us as their gods.”

“And you may as well be, correct?” Joohyun raised an eyebrow at Bogum, observing his expression gradually contorting into one of flusterment. “The power you hold over your citizens is immense. It is evident to view us as their gods because we can make the decision to end their life or to provide bountiful of resources in a snap.”

“C-Correct…”

“Why is that, Prince Park Bogum?” Joohyun asked. “Why must we live a life of fortune where there are others out there who need it more than us?”

Bogum remained still in his position. The only movement was from the impact of the carriage, rolling over rocks and sticks. If Joohyun could see through Bogum’s head at this very moment, she could see that the gears were creaking. It was not as well-oiled as Bogum would like. He was thinking very hard, conjuring up an explanation as to why the kingdoms were the way they were today—the one percentile possessing all the wealth and power whereas the 99% were left to try and survive on a daily basis.

Though, Joohyun did not bother with the question anymore.

It was a rhetorical one anyway, and Joohyun understood why their world was the way it was.

“No need to answer,” Joohyun reassured. “I do not expect you to.”

Bogum could only grimace.

It was the first time where he believed he was not painted in a good light to the royal princess.

**

Seulgi rumbled along on the carriage next to the driver and Bogum’s servant. She scanned her surroundings and admired the beautiful nature sprouting from Erobilon soil. It was so beautiful, much more so than Exterria. Among the tall, green trees and bloomed lilies, there were birds sweetly chirping in the sky and white butterflies fluttering about. This scenery looked too lovely to be true. If she could live her life seeing this every day and nothing else, then Seulgi would have no qualms about it.

“Hello.”

Seulgi whipped her head to the left side beyond the carriage driver. The old man wasn’t greeting her, but the younger, handsome man on his left was. He curled his lips at her, tightly smiling.

“Hello…” she softly greeted.

“What do you call yourself?” he asked.

“Seulgi,” she answered. “Yourself?”

“Taehyung.” He smiled at her once again before slightly turning away. “Have you been accompanying Her Royal Highness for long?”

Seulgi shook her head. “I can still remember the first day I served her.”

“Is she…what they say she is?” Taehyung asked out of curiosity.

“What do they say she is?”

Taehyung stretched out the collar of his fancy pair of robes that was almost identical to his prince. The outerwear is black with gold embellishments for the kingdom’s insignia, and the silky pants underneath were a pristine white. He did not seem to be used to wearing such clothing.

However, he turned back to the carriage box close to them, wondering if there were holes easily penetrable for ears to listen in.

It did not matter what kingdom one was from. If there was evidence of one badmouthing an individual of nobility or royalty, they could expect some form of punishment. Though, it wasn’t like Taehyung was spreading false statements; he was simply curious.

“I…I have heard about many,” started Taehyung. He cleared his throat, placing a hand on the driver’s thigh. The driver merely looked at him and grunted before turning back to direct them to the town square.

“What seems to be the most prominent?” Seulgi asked instead.

“She is incapable of love.”

Seulgi turned away. “I…do not have the knowledge of such.”

“The eldest princess in the royal kingdom of Exterria is to be married by the age of eighteen,” informed Taehyung, as if the young man had lived in the kingdom himself. “As the previous two royal princesses, erm, now queens, Taeyeon and Sooyeon, have been married at eighteen and are currently living with their kings, it is expected for Her Royal Highness to follow suit. Although, this time, since Her Royal Highness is the one and only heir to the Exterria Kingdom, she will have to remain her residence in Exterria.”

Seulgi averted her gaze from a bird perching on a tree branch to Taehyung, curiously staring at her with big eyes. It was a wonder how he greatly understood the marriage policy of the royal princesses at Exterria Kingdom. Yes, it was public knowledge to all, but those who paid close attention to such policies were of nobility and power. Taehyung did not seem to be of any, considering how he was serving a prince of Erobilon. The statuses here and Exterria did not differ in the slightest.

“It has been three years since,” said Taehyung. “My prince—”

The carriage driver suddenly coughed out loud, nudging Taehyung at his knee. Taehyung blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. The tips of his ears were getting pink.

“P-Pardon. _His Highness_ ,” Taehyung meant to say instead; Seulgi didn’t do anything about it, “has been courting Her Royal Highness for three years when, typically, a week’s time suffices.”

“I suppose,” mumbled Seulgi.

It was the first time she had known that Prince Park Bogum had been and still was courting Royal Princess Bae Joohyun for three years. She was sure that a beautiful woman such as Joohyun herself would have many falling to her feet, if the endless inked letters were not of any indication to state so already. So, now that Taehyung had mentioned it, Seulgi did have some form of curiosity as to why Joohyun had not married yet. And why the king and queen were not as forceful as they were with Taeyeon and Sooyeon.

“Do you suppose as well her not being able to find a suitor for three years warrants the rumor of being incapable of love, Seulgi?” Taehyung inquired.

Seulgi stared straight ahead. A sprouting fountain surrounded by vendors entered her range of sight, indicating that they were nearing the town square. There were worn-out carriages parked along the side of the road. All the horses faced a water trough, licking up to their heart’s content after a long journey. The driver moved off to the side to pull up to a free spot at the nearest trough.

“I suppose there are many reasons,” Seulgi vaguely replied, because it was true. There were many explanations as to why Joohyun might not have decided to settle down just yet. One reason was not enough to explain the idea of her being incapable of love.

Lust, she was capable of.

But love?

Seulgi could not say for sure.

Because, if anything, what the princess had felt toward Prince Park Bogum might as well be the same as she had felt toward Seulgi.

The princess was an enigma, someone who needed to be cracked down several times to truly understand the persona lying within.

**

With the insistence of Bogum, Joohyun grasped onto his hand as she stepped down from the well-kempt carriage. She had the thought of releasing the hold immediately; however, Bogum continued to firmly hold her, leading the way into the town square with the guards surrounding them and their servants walking behind them.

Joohyun turned to the side away from Bogum as subtle as she could, glancing back behind her. Seulgi was walking side by side with Taehyung. Whereas Taehyung remained poised and eyes locked forward at the back of Bogum’s head, Seulgi’s eyes were casted everywhere. Orbs widened; mouth slightly agape. Seulgi was visibly drinking in the sight of stepping foot into another kingdom’s bustling town square. Joohyun softly smiled before looking away.

Almost immediately, their arrival to the town square had been made widely public. All the outdoor vendors and indoor shops received notification—children playing around the fountain turned to stare up at them, shopkeepers pressed up against windows, and citizens tried to act as subtly as they could to tone down their obvious gazing while purchasing goods.

“Your Royal Highness, you are quite a beauty in this world.”

Joohyun averted her gaze onto an elderly lady standing by a produce stand while smiling at her. The royal princess returned a small smile herself, delivering a small bow with her head.

Her acknowledgement of the overused comment only ensued the flurry of other comments, however. 

“His Highness and Her Royal Highness are a remarkable match!”

“I am so happy our lovely prince is able to match with Her Royal Highness!”

“Imagine how wonderful their wedding will be!”

These sorts of comments were not unusual to hear on a daily basis; however, when it was paired up with another man not of her liking, Joohyun could not help but feel uncomfortable. Like the dainty and graceful royal princess she was, she had managed to deal with it and smile in return. Bogum, on the other hand, seemed to be flourishing in the citizens’ words. He waved at them with a big grin and expressed his gratitude here and there. Of course, any suitor would bask in the glory of being praised next to Bae Joohyun.

They came across the section of the town square where only those of nobility were able to purchase the high quality goods. The shop Bogum led Joohyun to was an accessory shop—rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and amulets of all kinds were set out on display. The finest accessories for the finest individuals.

Two Erobilonian guards entered the shop with Bogum and Joohyun. The rest, alongside Seulgi and Taehyung, were to stay outside to guard the entrance for potential danger.

“As my gift to you, Your Royal Highness, I desire to purchase a necklace,” stated Bogum.

Joohyun hastily glanced away from the display glass to Bogum, who was smiling at her.

“I cannot accept such a gift,” she said.  
“Please, take it as my gratitude for allowing me to court you.” Bogum approached the shopkeeper and asked for their best selection of necklaces for the princess to choose from.

“Right away, Your Highness.”

The shopkeeper quickly retreated to the back and brought out a sleek, black box. Unclasping the locks, he turned the box toward Bogum and Joohyun and pried it open. Beautiful and authentic silver and gold necklaces shimmer from the light above. When Joohyun came over to take a glance, her jaw dropped at the sight of these necklaces. Bogum grinned at the sight.

“Which is of your finest quality?” Bogum asked the shopkeeper. “I only desire the best of the best for our lovely royal princess.”

The shopkeeper’s eyes brightened. He carefully peeled off what was considered to be the best necklace he had in the shop from the box, allowing Bogum to grab it from his hands. The necklace was made of a twenty-four-karat gold chain with a pendant clasped in the middle, adorning a sapphire stone shaped like a tear drop. Running along the sapphire were sleek, beautiful lines of gold, topped off with small genuine diamond stones.

“This necklace, Your Highness,” the shopkeeper turned to Joohyun, “Your Royal Highness, is the luxurious selection we have to offer not only in Erobilon but of all kingdoms. It is made with the purest gold and an exquisite sapphire gemstone we have personally handcrafted and shaped. This will be a lovely sight to see around the beautiful royal princess’s neck.”

Joohyun noticed Bogum shooting a quick glance at her before turning back to the shopkeeper, smiling, and urgently saying, “I will purchase it. What is the offer?”

“Five hundred thousand gold coins, Your Highness.”

Bogum did not bat an eye at the extreme price. Instead, he waved at the guards behind him. They both marched forward and pulled out hefty coin pouches from within their armor, heavily planting it down in front of the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper stared at the prince with his jaw dropped, evidently astonished by the sight of two large pouches in front of him. For a mere commoner like him, this amount of currency was able to set him for life and more.

“Thank you for your service,” Bogum said to the old man, who was crying out of joy. With the necklace still in his hand, he moved toward Joohyun. “Will you allow me to clasp this around your neck?”

There was no use to denying the request, unfortunately. Joohyun merely nodded and turned around, lifting up her wavy, long hair. Bogum carefully laid the pendant on top of Joohyun’s chest and pulled the chain back, efficiently securing the necklace.

As Joohyun swiveled back around to face Bogum, she gently touched the pendant, feeling the coolness of the stone and diamonds engraved on top.

“May I kiss you as well, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun stared at Bogum for good measure. This prince was trying all his might to appear as if he was gravely infatuated with the princess. To what degree, Joohyun did not know, but what she did know was that his body did not belong to her nor did hers belong to him. His heart might as well be in the same place. If he needed to express his affection to the princess, what better than to do it with eyewitnesses?

That way, if he was to be caught with a male servant, they could at least say the prince was in love with the princess and it was the servant who seduced him into bed.

Joohyun did not know what ploy Bogum was playing, or if this was even a ploy at all.

However, even if it was not the case, then Joohyun decided to play along. After all, out of the three royal princesses, Joohyun was known to be the best at playing games.

“You may.”

With a tight-lipped smile, Bogum leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Joohyun’s. He did not go any further, only merely touching their lips together. It was a pure and innocent kiss for all to witness.

Especially their servants.

**

They returned to the palace that evening and retreated to their own chambers after an eventful tour of the humongous town square. Seulgi followed Joohyun into the guest chambers after bidding the prince and his servant farewell. Taehyung has been bearing a downcast look ever since the trip to the accessory shop. While Seulgi had not known Taehyung for long, she felt her heart mourn for him.

“Would you like for me to prepare a bath for you, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun was standing in front of the windowpane when Seulgi asked the request. She had been standing there ever since they entered the chamber, hands fiddling with the sapphire pendant.

“That would be wonderful,” Joohyun softly said.

Without waiting to be regarded with a look, Seulgi nodded to no one and proceeded to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom to make the necessary preparations.

As Seulgi was lighting up the last of the candles with the faucet still running, Joohyun entered the bathroom earlier than usual, fingers still stroking the pendant. She stood by the rack next to the door and disrobed herself.

Seulgi shyly glanced away from the sight of Joohyun’s bare body. After the last candle was lit, she hastily made her way over to the princess to pick the robes off the floor.

“The necklace is lovely,” she commented, staring at the pendant prettily laying across Joohyun’s chest.

Joohyun reached up to touch the pendant again. “Is that so?”

Seulgi nodded with a smile. “It seems to suit you very well, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun, as well, nodded in response. She unclasped the necklace and placed it on top of her robes that was in Seulgi’s arms.

“I do not favor it as much,” she only said, which shocked Seulgi. She silently treaded over next to the bathtub where the drain built into the floor was. “Join me once you put those away.”

Seulgi swallowed and blinked rapidly. She watched Joohyun wash herself for a few seconds before her feet scuffled back into the bedroom to place her robes down into a basket. Though, she lingered a little bit longer, staring down at the necklace. Her mind warped back to the time where she and Taehyung were gazing at their prince and princess striding around in the accessory shop.

They saw the smiles, the gestures.

The kiss.

The hands that were on Joohyun’s waist.

The hands that were on Bogum’s shoulders.

There was an unexplainable feeling that settled within Seulgi’s chest upon the sight. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but she did not know the reason why. To this moment, she still did not understand why it felt so unsettling to watch Her Royal Highness lip lock with a man, someone who Seulgi was sure was Joohyun’s lover now. They were to be the next marriage of power known to the kingdoms, so it only made sense. They were perfect for each other. However, the feeling had never left since that time.

Even curious, chatty Taehyung kept mum the entire carriage ride back and only bid farewell at the hallway.

Seulgi finally stood up from the basket and paced into the bathroom after disrobing herself. Joohyun was inside the bathtub with her neck resting against the edge, eyes closed. After giving herself a quick wash, Seulgi settled into the bathtub and sunk into the water by the steps, sitting across from Joohyun just like the usual.

It had not been that much time since Seulgi allowed the warm water to soothe her skin, for Joohyun tilted her head forward and opened her eyes. The princess treaded across the water without a word. Seulgi, unmoving, could only stare at the princess. She could only be docile for her.

Which was why Joohyun was colonizing on top of Seulgi’s lap once again, repeating the actions of last night.

“Seulgi,” Joohyun started, trailing a wet finger down said woman’s cheek.

Seulgi felt the droplets of water running down to her neck. Her gaze was fixed onto the hand, following the arm, settling onto the owner’s beautiful face. Lately, Joohyun had been staring at her with an unexplainable gaze, much more than before. Seulgi could never seem to understand the intentions behind the princess’s actions. Even up until after they had been committed.

“Y-Yes, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun cocked her head to the side with a lopsided smile. Her thumb stroked Seulgi’s full cheek.

Yes, even now, Seulgi could not seem to understand the meaning behind that soft gaze and uneven smile.

“You are beautiful.”

Seulgi blinked at those words—those words that were said one too many times between the two. Yet, it still made her flustered.

Gulped.

Her face felt quite heated from the compliment, and maybe Joohyun seemed to have realized it, for she leaned down and pressed her lips against the other cheek she wasn’t touching.

The kiss seemed innocent.

At first.

Until Joohyun kissed Seulgi’s cheek once more but pressed her lips harder.

“Quite beautiful…”

It was another kiss, and another kiss, and another kiss.

Joohyun trailed her lips down to Seulgi’s neck, nipping and licking at her. She softly sighed against the wet skin before pursing her mouth against Seulgi’s pulse, sucking it.

Seulgi’s breathing hitched at Joohyun’s kisses and touches. She leaned her head back, unknowingly granting better access to the princess when the latter trailed down even further. Her breasts were fondled, nipped, bitten. Joohyun didn’t stop. She didn’t stop.

Stop.

Stop.

But Seulgi didn’t say anything.

Didn’t dare to say anything.

She closed her eyes and willed for this to end soon. This didn’t seem right. It didn’t feel right. Not only was Joohyun assigned to a lover now, it brought back unwanted memories to Seulgi. The touches. The words. Everything that happened the day in the king’s hunting grounds where Joohyun had brought her to a hidden waterfall. That day where Song Minho pressed her up against a wall and lecherously touched her. That day where Joohyun fondled her on her bed until she had cried out.

With her eyes still squeezed shut, Seulgi felt Joohyun caress her down below, rubbing at her thighs, soothing her fingers over her hips. Joohyun placed a hand behind Seulgi’s head and kissed her hard on the mouth.

The whimpers sounded out throughout the bathroom.

The cooling water rippled with their movements.

Seulgi’s hips lurched back against the wall of the bathtub when Joohyun entered her, pumping her fingers, kissing her, tangling her fingers into her hair. Seulgi wasn’t used to this at all, wasn’t used to feeling something inside of her, wasn’t used to not being able to plead. So, Joohyun continued her ministrations, sighing against her lips, moving her arm against her.

Seulgi arched her back and came undone.

Lips still on her.

Hand moving slowly.

Joohyun unclenched her fingers from Seulgi’s hair. She leaned away from Seulgi to assess the latter before her.

Seulgi, through hooded eyes, noticed Joohyun looking at her with that soft gaze again. Her gentle eyes were trailing all over her face and chest, all parts of her skin that was not submerged in the water. At the same time, it was also all parts of her skin marked by Joohyun.

It was just that.

Joohyun stood from Seulgi’s lap and climbed out of the bathtub. Her wet footsteps padded over to the towels that were laid out for her, wrapping her body with one. Seulgi was left in the bathtub, left in her thoughts.

Wondering.

Always wondering.

Why Her Royal Highness was the way that she was.

For she proved time and time again that she was not like any other individual of power.

But she also proved time and time again that she was just like any other individual of power.

Seulgi foresaw Joohyun becoming like the king and queen, or any other of nobility. To have a lover publicized of their own, but to have a lustful affair on the side with a servant.

And it seemed, as so, that Seulgi would forever be stuck as the affair.


	14. He Loves Me

There were only a few days left on this mission to completely acquire the trust of the ruling Park clan of Erobilon Kingdom, and so far, Joohyun would like to say that she had acquired it quickly. Not only was Park Bogum seemingly infatuated with her, the head monarchs of Erobilon were in love with the idea of her as well. They praised her beauty and eloquence among other characteristics Joohyun knew how to expertly hone. The way her big, brown eyes shone so much devotion toward anyone, especially Bogum; the way her enchanting words rolled off her tongue so exquisitely and articulately, entrancing those around her; and the way she smiled at anyone, giving them her undivided attention.

It was said many times already, but Bae Joohyun was perfect.

So, so perfect.

“This marriage will be one for the books,” the Erobilonian king had said during dinner.

Joohyun smiled with a nod, obediently agreeing with whatever had been stated regarding the flawless match between her and Bogum. Because, well, that was what they could only talk about in this kingdom, and especially during this dinner.

Joohyun knew the king and queen only meant well. After all, Prince Park Bogum was their eldest child of two, so that meant he was also their first hope in continuing the future of both Erobilon and the Park clan. When they had figured out through the rumors floating about the kingdoms that their son had successfully swept royal princess Bae Joohyun off of her feet, imagine how ecstatic they might have been. This was everything they wanted and more for Bogum.

So, Joohyun couldn’t have disliked Bogum’s parents for showering them with affection and good wishes for the future.

They didn’t know the other details anyway.

Only what they wanted to hear.

After a sustaining dinner between the king, queen, Bogum, and Joohyun, the youngest two strolled off to the courtyard of the palace. Unlike the King’s Palace back at Exterria where there were several gazebos structured on each side of the pathway, this courtyard harbored many fully-grown oak trees and shrubs instead. There was a large, stone pathway stemming from the gate of the palace all the way toward the steps to enter the structure. Before the steps, the pathway split into two, wrapping around the palace to the back.

Bogum and Joohyun decided to remain in the courtyard underneath one of the oak trees that were wrapped with twinkling lights, providing them a miniscule amount of light. They sat down on the stone bench, shaded by the canopies of leaves, away from the wandering sights of others. To be seen, one would have to stray off the path and end up at the corner of the courtyard to stumble across them. It would be a lot of effort.

“You will have to return to your homeland soon, Joohyun.” Bogum’s voice cut through the silence of the night. Although it was said softly, it was still quite brash to Joohyun’s sensitive ears. “It also signifies our ceremony.”

Joohyun saw how Bogum was hunched over, elbows on his knees, until he decided to sit up straight. As he was much taller than her, he stared down at Joohyun’s flawless face. Joohyun noticed his wavering eyes tracing every feature from her shaped eyebrows down to her rosy lips.

The princess slightly raised an eyebrow at this odd manner. Bogum might be truly infatuated with Joohyun, after all, which was peculiar to her because she vividly remembered the night his male servant, Taehyung, leaving his chambers after an exhilarating moment of lovemaking. There was no mistaking the fact that Bogum felt for Taehyung in some way. Regardless if the servant was a mere sexual product or not, the gleeful expressions and the affectionate noises sounded like it was more than just a master-servant relationship.

“I am enjoying my stay here thus far,” Joohyun said, carefully noting each and every movement of Bogum, especially his eyes. They were stuck on her lips as she spoke. “Erobilon is a beautiful kingdom, as you mentioned.”

Bogum flickered his eyes up to finally look at Joohyun. He tightly smiled and inched closer toward her body.

“If only you will be my queen here, Joohyun,” whispered Bogum. “Erobilon will become a more beautiful kingdom to exist.”

Joohyun only smirked. She turned to face in front of her, staring at the oak tree on the other side of the courtyard. Similar to the one they were under, the oak tree was wrapped with twinkling lights. The green leaves slightly swayed with the wind. Joohyun tilted her head up to stare at the night sky spotted with glimmering stars and a crescent moon. Such a fantastic night to be under, but only with the right person.

“Joohyun…” Bogum started to say. Said woman could feel the strong gaze lingering on the side of her face, awaiting her acknowledgement. “My courting of a beautiful princess as you have enlightened me on a few matters.”

“And what are those matters, Bogum?”

A hand was placed on top of Joohyun’s thigh, causing the princess to quickly dart her eyes over to Bogum. The intense eyes were still fixated upon her, his upper body slightly leaning forward. Despite the fabric material being thick enough to warm her up on chilly nights, the warmth emitting from Bogum’s hand was eminent on Joohyun’s skin.

“I…” Bogum furrowed his brows, peering down below. He curled his fingers over Joohyun’s robes, clenching them, and looked seemingly troubled. “My love for you runs deep.”

Joohyun continued to survey his distressed state. He stammered on his declaration of love to the royal princess and looked less kempt than usual for a prince of Erobilon.

“I have met many suitors, met many wonderful women; however, not once have I felt so strongly toward another. Joohyun, I have not felt this way for my…” Bogum abruptly stopped talking, looking up to assess what Joohyun was thinking about. Except he couldn’t read her because she remained stoic. He nervously released a chuckle. “…for my previous lovers…of course.”

Joohyun smiled at his anxiousness. She placed her soft hand on top of Bogum’s, rubbing the back of his smooth skin with her thumb.

“I, as well, have met many suitors,” said Joohyun. “And I, as well, have never felt as strongly as I do for you.”

The hope shimmered in Bogum’s eyes when he lovingly peered into Joohyun’s own charming pair. He was thrilled, jumping around internally, even. The wide grin on his face was uncontrollable. It had been the first time Joohyun had seen such a sight, as if Bogum had reverted back to a little boy and received a toy of his liking.

On the contrary, Joohyun could only force a smile at Bogum, masking it behind her graceful, poised persona. As far as others knew, as far as Bogum knew, this calm demeanor Joohyun was fronting could also mean that she was just as pleased as he was.

“Then…it would mean the world to me to be able to kiss you, my Joohyun.”

The addition of possession made Joohyun’s brow twitch, though, Bogum did not notice it. He was still overjoyed with the idea of Joohyun reciprocating his love and that this marriage that was set between them was not just _some_ arranged marriage. To him, it was going to be a marriage of love, devotion, passion.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Joohyun’s soft pair. Unlike the previous two kisses they had shared, the kisses that were filled with innocence and purity and were as quick as they came, Bogum lingered more than necessary. He pressed further into Joohyun’s mouth, inelegantly molding their lips together.

Joohyun closed her eyes at this abnormal sensation. She couldn’t quite feel anything inside, only felt the wetness of Bogum’s lips upon hers and the hands wrapping around her waist.

It was different.

Too different.

From how she usually kissed.

From how Seulgi kissed her.

Bogum didn’t make her want to deepen what they had, didn’t make her want to slip her tongue inside, didn’t make her want to curl her fingers around hair and fabric. She didn’t want any of this, didn’t feel for any of this.

It was just…his mouth on hers.

Nothing more.

Didn’t signify anything to her.

But to Bogum, it meant everything to him now.

He kissed her once more and retreated back into his position, but his hands were still on her waist, and his head was spinning with the idea of Joohyun being in love with him.

“With my life swearing on all thirteen nations of this world,” Bogum breathlessly muttered, “I love you, Bae Joohyun.”

Joohyun stared at this love-struck fool and caressed his fair cheek with a hand. She smiled at him, but didn’t say anything, didn’t return the verbal affection. But Bogum didn’t seem to mind. He only leaned into her touch and covered her hand with his, stroking her soft skin, foolishly grinning.

It was unfortunate.

**

After seeing Joohyun into her chambers and pecking her on the cheek, Bogum slithered into his own chambers with a fat grin smacked on his face. This was everything that he had wanted. Ever since he first laid eyes upon her at the King’s Gathering in Exterria, he had felt utterly smitten for her. The way she carried herself throughout the palace, the extraordinary beauty she possessed, and the impeccable expression of her words. It was everything that Prince Park Bogum looked for in a future lover.

Though, he hadn’t realized he still informally had one of his own.

Upon the sight of his male servant moving to and from in his room, Bogum came to an abrupt halt.

“You have returned,” Taehyung said with a gentle smile.

He set down Bogum’s night robes on the foot of the bed and made his way over to the prince. But, upon the sight of Bogum’s apparently shocked face, he came to a standstill in front of him. He was about to give him a peck on the lips like how they usually did in their privacy, but everything about Bogum was off. His trembling eyes, his rigid posture, his parted lips. _His lips._ His lips which were…painted with rouge.

“Have you…been with Her Royal Highness?” asked Taehyung.

Bogum snapped back into reality and blinked several times. He wiped his lips with a thumb, unknowingly adding more evidence onto the matter at hand. Taehyung knew. Bogum and Joohyun had evidently kissed and it might be in public to continue to convince others or it might be in private. Whatever the occasion was, it still hurt for Taehyung.

“Did you kiss her for His Majesty and the queen?” Taehyung continued to inquire.

Bogum shoved Taehyung aside and padded into his bedroom. He immediately began to strip of his attire, first removing the outerwear and leaving himself in only his pristine, silky pants.

“Bogum…”

“I do not need to answer to you,” Bogum snapped.

He turned around to face Taehyung, who was still in the position he had shoved him to. The servant furrowed his brows. He was confused about this issue. Why was Bogum acting like this? They had spent many nights together kissing each other’s mouths, making love, showing affection. But this time, with the royal princess in the picture, Bogum was demonstrating less and less of it. It was as if he was falling out of love with Taehyung.

“I do not understand…” Taehyung mumbled. He pattered down to the bedroom as well, standing in front of Bogum. He placed his hands on his bare chest. “We love each other, yes?”

Bogum lowered his head and heaved a sigh. He gripped onto the hands touching him, the hands that would slither through his hair as he slept, the hands that tended to his every need.

“I do…” Bogum muttered. “I do love you…”

Taehyung softly smiled at the reassurance. One of his hands traveled up to cup Bogum’s cheek, stroking his skin with his thumb. This was all a ruse Bogum was putting up. Of course, it was. There could not be any evidence of their love—it all remained in the privacy of these chambers. Joohyun had to be convinced that his prince was in love with her to move forward with the marriage. Afterwards, Bogum and Taehyung could comfortably continue their affair even while Bogum had to overtly be with Joohyun.

At least, this was what everything Bogum had told him the night he returned from Exterria. It led them to another night of passion, missing each other so dearly that they kept thinking of each other every night they were separated.

Though, since then, it lessened drastically. Bogum didn’t return his morning kisses or his embraces. He didn’t touch him at night anymore. He didn’t respond to him as much.

All of his attention was fixated on the royal princess.

He smiled a lot more at her, displayed his fondness more to her, spoke softly to her.

That day at the accessory shop was a breaking point for Taehyung. He saw the way Bogum looked into Joohyun’s eyes.

It was the same way he had looked at him.

And Joohyun might be in love with him, too. Why else would she positively respond?

“However, I love Joohyun as well.”

Taehyung clenched his jaw. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. The tears were welling up in his eyes. His eyelids wanted to come to a close, but he fought it. He fought it all. All this time, as Bogum’s servant, he fought against everything. Bogum loved him in the end, was what he thought. Bogum returned to him every night, was what he believed. He didn’t stay with a potential future lover for too long.

They loved each other.

Bogum promised that.

“W-Why…why do you love her?” Taehyung croaked.

Bogum tore Taehyung’s hand off of his cheek and proceeded to strip the rest of his attire to put on his sleeping wear.

“She is my moon,” he said. “Joohyun is everything I have been looking for.”

“I…I thought I was!”

Bogum quickly swiveled to him, cocking a brow at his raised voice. Taehyung couldn’t help the tears streaming down his cheeks, frowning at his prince.

“You are, Taehyung…” Bogum softly said. He held Taehyung by his cheeks, rubbing away the tears. “However, Joohyun is much more. You are just a servant.”

Taehyung could not believe the audacity Bogum still had when he leaned forward with his eyes closed, wanting to kiss his servant. He roughly pushed the prince away, causing him to stumble down onto the foot of his bed.

Bogum’s eyes flared up.

“You dare push me?” he growled.

“I will return to the quarters, Your Highness,” Taehyung muttered without apologizing.

Though, Bogum didn’t let him. He grabbed Taehyung roughly by the arm and shoved him down onto his bed.

“Why must you be bothersome?” Bogum snarled, tearing away at Taehyung’s robes. “You understand what will happen when you lay your hands on me without permission, do you not!?”

Taehyung caved into the bed as Bogum continued his rough actions.

He cried endlessly.

Bogum didn’t love him anymore.

He couldn’t have loved him anymore.

It didn’t matter what he was doing to him, this wasn’t love.

Taehyung was foolish to think that a prince like Bogum would stay in love with him.

After all, he was just a mere servant.

**

After bathing alone this time around, Joohyun sat at the edge of the bed with Seulgi behind her, the latter brushing her long, silky hair as gently and neatly as possible. Only a few words between commands and compliance were exchanged upon Joohyun’s arrival from the dinner, but to Joohyun, the silence was comforting. She could tell Seulgi was concentrated on removing all the knots and tangles in Joohyun’s soft, ebony locks, not minding anything else.

Ever since the night Joohyun took Seulgi in the bathtub, words diminished down into almost nothing unless it was necessary to speak. It didn’t seem like Seulgi was distressed about what Joohyun had done to her, to say the least. More so she seemed more conforming and a little weary of her gestures, but it was just the usual, fidgety Seulgi. If she was traumatized, Joohyun would definitely know.

Joohyun rested her tired eyelids while Seulgi continued to brush her hair.

“Your hair is still very soft, Your Royal Highness,” Seulgi commented with her soft tone of voice.

Joohyun gradually peeled her eyelids back, staring ahead of her. She could imagine Seulgi’s expression at this point. It was a mix of sure deliberation and a little admiration. Seulgi’s hair was always up in a bun until it was time to sleep, so Joohyun couldn’t exactly say the same for Seulgi’s hair like how the latter did for hers.

She cracked a gentle smile anyway. “It is thanks to you that you keep it soft.”

“I do not believe so,” mumbled Seulgi. She brushed Joohyun’s hair a few more times and set the brush aside on the nightstand.

They remained in their positions for a few moments longer until Joohyun slightly turned her body to face Seulgi. Seulgi’s eyes looked so innocent and pure as she stared back at her, awaiting a command or something from Joohyun. Though, Joohyun continued to leer, drinking in the sight of her servant, her oh, so beautiful servant.

Joohyun truly could not get enough of her, of how attractive she was to her eyes.

Seulgi could have been a princess as well, she thought.

“Seulgi, tell me about your life before you were eighteen years of age,” Joohyun suddenly asked.

Seulgi was visibly caught off guard by the question. Joohyun never expressed any interest in her other than her body, even if it wasn’t the typical way to show interest in someone’s body, but it was only that.

“My…life?” Seulgi asked to be sure.

Joohyun fully turned around this time and nodded. “I desire to know what little Seulgi favored to do as a child.”

Seulgi’s teeth worried her plump, bottom lip, causing Joohyun’s eyes to flitter down at the sight. _Gods_ , if she did that any longer, there was no telling how quickly the amount of control she had left within her would dissipate.

But, thankfully for Joohyun’s conscious, Seulgi spoke, “My time was spent tending to the crops my mother grew and the animals my father raised. My three brothers and my one sister lent a hand where it was needed. I never learned how to read or write, only learned how to speak from my parents. There was no such thing as a proper education back at my village. The children ran about and played with no worries, the women stayed at home to cook and clean, the men went out to the forest to retrieve supplies.

“I favored play time with my brothers. My sister was the oldest out of us five; she couldn’t stay around much longer because she was married to a nice man in the village. My brothers, they protected me, played with me, and cared for me. As much as they would irritate me sometimes, I still love them very much.”

Seulgi bitterly chuckled as she remembered her fond memories of her family members—father, mother, Jihyun, Daesung, Seungyoon, and Minhyuk. The memories of the friends she made in the village. The memories of the boys who would harmlessly try to go after her, only to be scared off by her three strong brothers.

It was a time where she felt the most alive, felt the most like herself.

The only minor mishaps she would ever have to worry about were not having enough coins with her at the market or not having enough water to wash the items she purchased. Those were situations that could be easily overcome.

Thus, she had a lot of pleasant memories of being carefree and planning a lot for her future.

Until, evidently, the worst had happened under the king’s command.

Seulgi tried not to illustrate too much weakness in front of her princess. She didn’t think Joohyun would punish her for so, but she didn’t want to make the latter uncomfortable either for telling her life story.

If Joohyun was bothered by the tears in her eyes and the lonesome stream down her cheek, she didn’t show it. Instead, she wordlessly wiped away the tear with her thumb, softly smiling up at her.

“It sounds wonderful,” Joohyun said, still rubbing at Seulgi’s cheek.

In terms of comparing childhoods, Joohyun loved the idea of Seulgi’s. She had family members who were constantly around to care for her, friends to laugh with, and potential mates who did not just try to court her but also made time to know her as a person. Joohyun, on the other hand, did not have much. The king and queen did not have a strong bond toward each other since she was five, which explained the separation of bedrooms and slaves by their sides, and their lack of affection toward Joohyun. Taeyeon and Sooyeon were too busy to play around with her as a child, always buried in books and instruments with educators who came to the palace. When they did have time, they still felt emotionally distant. Lastly, potential suitors did nothing more but comment on her beauty and boast about their own achievements. There was no one to be companions with – only servants. And even they were too afraid to goad with the crown princess.

There were times Joohyun did cherish, however, they were minimal. She would treasure them forever if she could, but the memories were fading, and she couldn’t remember much of running in the backyard with Taeyeon and Sooyeon chasing after her or her father praising her on a job well done during a forceful combat training or even her mother pampering her.

Now, she had none of that.

And neither did Seulgi.

“I cannot speak for my father; however, I desire to apologize for taking those away from you, Seulgi.”

It was the first time Joohyun had explicitly brought it up, but knowing that the princess she was serving wasn’t behind the acts made Seulgi’s heart a little lighter. _Just_ a little. She wouldn’t know what to do if she had to directly serve under a treacherous human being.

Because, to Seulgi, Joohyun was far from untrustworthy.

She couldn’t see her as such anymore.

Seulgi could recall the gentle moments with Joohyun as they outweighed the misfortunes.

Her soft gazes.

Her soft touches.

Her soft words.

Joohyun demonstrated the intimacy Seulgi didn’t know she craved.

It was in the wrong moment at first, but as Joohyun continued with those affectionate gestures, Seulgi learned to become accustomed to it. She now learned to take it in and value it as much as she could.

After all, it was the only form of intimacy she would ever receive in this new life of hers.

“You deserve a better life, Seulgi,” Joohyun said. “I hope after this one, it will come true.”

Seulgi nodded into Joohyun’s hand. She wiped away the remaining tears on the corner of her eyes.

“With you here by my side, I will attempt at my greatest to make your life better,” Joohyun stated confidently. She stroked Seulgi’s cheek once more. “I promise.”

Joohyun leaned back a little bit to assess Seulgi before her. The latter stopped tearing, but her eyes were locked onto Joohyun’s. They weren’t as wavery or confused anymore, which seemed to be a very good kind of different light on Seulgi.

“You speak so well for me, Your Royal Highness…”

Seulgi looked at Joohyun as if she was enamored by her.

If she was, Joohyun couldn’t tell.

Then, Seulgi leaned forward and initiated a kiss for the first time. Joohyun, much to her heart’s delight, sunk into the kiss immediately and carefully shaped her lips around Seulgi’s, appreciating this sudden change in her servant’s actions. With their mouths still very attached, Joohyun moved to push Seulgi down onto the bed, kissing her with more urgency and more passion.

The feeling was special.

And Joohyun was going to make sure she made the best of it while she still could, while Seulgi was still like this.

Because maybe now, Seulgi wasn’t thinking that it was all just lust Joohyun was showing.

It wasn’t.

_It wasn’t._

It really wasn’t.

It was love.

It was love.

Love.

Seulgi squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Joohyun with all her might.

It had to be.

She could live as a fool if she could. If it meant not having to suffer anymore.


	15. She Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

Seulgi expected to continue to internally suffer for the remainder of this trip at Erobilon no matter how little time was left. If she recalled correctly, today was the last full day here at Erobilon before they set sail back to Exterria tomorrow at dawn. As much as she had a terrible outcome back at her home kingdom, she wanted to return more than ever. It felt too unnatural here. Beautiful and much like a fantasy, yes, but it did not quite feel like… _Exterria_.

Which was humorous, to say the least, because one would have expected to flee from the wraths of Exterria the first chance they got. Or maybe there was a certain figure she did not want to see any longer because all he would do was make efforts of receiving love from the royal princess.

Prince Park Bogum and Royal Princess Bae Joohyun were strolling the massive garden at the back of the palace. Seulgi and Taehyung were trailing behind them, far enough so that it didn’t seem as though they were impeding on their conversation but still close enough to attend to their needs if anything. There were a few trusted soldiers accompanying them as well with two Erobilonians in the front and two Exterrians in the back.

Seulgi noticed Taehyung seemed downcast ever since she saw him that morning. There were deep dark circles underneath his eyes, which focused on the floor more often than not. He delivered a half-hearted greeting as well. Different from the first impression she received from him on the cart ride to the town square. She did not find it in her heart to start a conversation with him. He probably wouldn’t have answered anyway, and if he did, it would have been short and curt.

Though, maybe it was a little different at this moment. Seulgi curiously glanced to her side when she noticed Taehyung lifting his head and turning to look at her.

“You are leaving at dawn?” he asked.

Seulgi nodded. “Yes. We are to return to His Royal Majesty and the royal queen to inform them of our sail to this lovely kingdom. Preparations must also be made for the wedding to be held in Exterria.”

Taehyung nodded as well before returning his gaze to the front. It was trained on his prince’s back, the same prince who just grinned down at Joohyun. There was a pang in his chest, a pang so hard he kept it to himself, when he saw the bright grin and curved eyes that were usually aimed at his own being.

“I suppose you will also be accompanying His Highness of Erobilon when the wedding is near, is that correct?” Seulgi asked.

Taehyung relieved a small sigh that was still audible to Seulgi’s ears.

“Yes, I suppose as well,” he muttered. As he continued to stare at the miniscule interactions between the higher class that spoke lengths of what it actually meant, his chest twanged more. “Seulgi, I beg my pardon if this is an intrusive question.”

“What do you wish to ask?”

“How much longer do you suppose they will stay married as two before they desire to have a different body warming their beds?”

Seulgi raised an eyebrow and shot him an incredulous expression with widened eyes. How could Taehyung dare to ask such a thing in the open? Although it was highly possible that Bogum might have concubines (or even catamites) and Joohyun, herself, holding the equivalent of her own by her side, it was somewhat a taboo topic to be spewed out into the air. No one dared to speak about the many women a king would have on his side for the sole purpose of sex because, unfortunately, it was just how it was.

“Why must you ask that question?” Seulgi inquired instead.

Taehyung lowered his gaze back down onto the floor. “I…dedicate my life to His Highness. My purpose had been more than that of a servant. I have served him to greater lengths. With what I have asked of you, I fear that my heart will be in pain at the sight of His Highness taking the hand of someone else. Even if the someone else happened to be Her Royal Highness, a woman who is undoubtedly beautiful and beyond perfection.”

“You…love him,” Seulgi mumbled. As her eyes had been tracing the wonderful figure of Joohyun from the back, she finally tore it away to assess Taehyung next to her. “You love His Highness of Erobilon.”

A bitter chuckle erupted from within Taehyung’s throat. Bogum and Joohyun had come to a halt not that long ago on a short wooden bridge overpassing a gentle stream. Bogum raised his hand, a gesture to let the guards and servants know to leave them be for the time being.

“More than you ever know.”

Taehyung’s low, soft voice traveled to Seulgi’s ears in broken waves. It wasn’t brash, wasn’t loud, yet his words held a tremendous weight. Seulgi could feel the pain in his voice. Almost as if she was experiencing it herself.

Almost as if she was also hopelessly in love with her master and longed for her with nothing to hold onto.

**

Bogum and Joohyun were still deep in a private conversation that was unknown to the individuals overseeing them. At this point, the guards gradually became relaxed, taking off their helmets or rolling up their sleeves to splash their faces with the clear water from the stream. The Exterrian soldiers donned different equipment from the Erobilonians. While they had heavy, shining armor on their backs, the Erobilionian soldiers appeared laxer, wearing a simple light robe of the kingdom colors as their armor and a sash to keep their long, dark hair up and away from their faces.

Taehyung ventured off on his own to a perched rock beside the trees. He sat on it and closed his eyes, basking in the sun to allow the rays to soak his already sun-kissed skin. Moreover, it could also be a tactic where he didn’t have to see what was going on between his prince and future queen. The waterfall that was close to him helped to mask anything else he managed to hear.

So, Seulgi decided to leave him be and admire the garden instead. This was nothing like the small garden at the King’s Palace in Exterria. It was filled with bamboo trees, bridges, streams, and rocks. Looking as if the Erobilon Kingdom had decided to bring nature right to the palace.

Seulgi’s fingers trailed down the smooth structure of the green bamboo, feeling the ridges and the texture. She hadn’t admired it for long until she heard a heavy patter of footsteps coming her way.

“Seungyoon…?”

Said man adjusted the helmet perched on top of his head to give his younger sister a better view of his face, which had become more worn since the last time she saw him. From the time when was he one of the knights for the Exterrian army? Last Seulgi had seen him, he was in the lower ranks, wearing light armor that was very much like what the Erobilonian soldiers were wearing now.

“Finally, we are alone as two.”

Seulgi swallowed thickly. She first scanned her surroundings, wondering if anyone was looking in on them. Seeing that Taehyung was still sitting on the rock with his eyes closed; Bogum and Joohyun still talking with their backs turned to them, staring off at the stream; and the partner Seungyoon was with taking a piss, apparently, Seulgi averted her gaze back to fully assess the man in armor before her.

Kang Seungyoon…

Finally in the flesh with no other extenuating circumstances bothering the both of them. Seulgi remembered how she tried to search for him after the discovery of his state being alive, but she was unfortunately blocked by the announcement of the ship preparations for the trip that they were on at the moment. Now, this was their chance to rekindle whatever kinship that was lingering from the invasion of their village.

With trembling fingers, Seulgi carefully reached out to stroke Seungyoon’s face. It was still the same tanned skin from the days he spent farming on their father’s soil, but there were scars lining against his eyebrow, cheek, and full, bottom lip. Seungyoon looked like he had seen better days.

“It seemed as if you had gone through war, brother,” Seulgi muttered, still carefully caressing him on his cheek.

Seungyoon managed to let out a laugh. Seulgi didn’t know how comforting it was to hear the laugh she grew up listening to alongside others until now. Oh Gods, how she missed it…

He reached out to hold Seulgi by her frail shoulders, feeling her figure and realizing that he was easily able to make out the bone structure.

“You as well, it seems,” he said. “Have they not been feeding you? If I hold you any longer, I might break you.”

A corner of Seulgi’s mouth tugged up. “I am surviving.”

She felt Seungyoon’s stare on her face still. He was looking at her with great intensity. His usual hard, stern eyes softened at the sight of her, tracing her every feature, drinking it in to ingrain his younger sister into his memory. Seulgi couldn’t help but do the same because Gods…she really missed him. She missed everyone else. She missed her mother, father, brothers, sister. Seungyoon was truly all she had left now.

“I cannot fathom how much I have missed you, little sister.” Seungyoon released a heavy, content sigh. He drew Seulgi into his body, wrapping his arms around her. “To see family once more, I feel as if I can survive longer.”

Seulgi closed her eyes and grasped onto the back of Seungyoon’s armor. “I as well.”

They lingered in the embrace a while longer until Seungyoon broke it off with his hands still on Seulgi’s shoulders.

“Seulgi…with you all that I have left, we should run.”

Seulgi blinked.

Wait.

“W-What are you saying?”

Seungyoon clenched his jaw and bent to level his eyes with Seulgi’s. “We should not be serving these fools any longer, Seulgi. Let us run. We can find other villagers, other survivors.”

Seulgi continued to stare at her brother blankly. Run? Away from the King’s Palace? Although it was a dream she had been chasing ever since she was thrown into this abnormal structure she was not used to seeing, she was also terrified to know what would happen if it came true.

The reality of finding other villagers and survivors were close to nil. She didn’t believe there were still others outside of the King’s Palace and nobility surrounding them. The Exterrian king had it in himself to eradicate all those who were of low status. He only wanted to bathe in royalty and of the like. If there were individuals he had deemed worthy enough, they served the royal family. Just like Seulgi and Seungyoon.

“I…I was weak when we were captured,” started Seungyoon. “I was not able to fight; I was not able to protect you. However, I have received sufficient training. I climbed ranks faster than what the commander had seen before. I have proved myself worthy. Now, I can do the same to you, Seulgi. We can finally run away from this treacherous kingdom, I will be able to protect you, and we can start a new life elsewhere.”

“Seungyoon…”

“You are all I have left, Seulgi,” Seungyoon stated firmly. “I am certain they will not notice we will be gone. If they do, it will be effortless for them to find another to be in our stead.”

“I…” Seulgi struggled, lowering her head. “I am not sure, brother.”

“What are you speaking of?” Seungyoon questioned exasperatingly. “Pray tell me why.”

With weary eyes, Seulgi gradually turned around to look at Bogum and Joohyun. The conversation they were having seemed never-ending, at least on Bogum’s part. Joohyun diligently listened to him with a gentle smile. From Seulgi’s point of view, Bogum’s back was completely turned to her, but she was able to see Joohyun’s side.

“You are not perhaps attached to Her Royal Highness, are you?” Seungyoon asked. He had followed Seulgi’s trail of sight and tried to match two and two together. “That cannot be it. Her Royal Highness is holding you captive, is she not?”

Seulgi hastily turned back around.

“No. Her Royal Highness does not need to do such a thing,” muttered Seulgi.

“Then what is it, Seulgi?”

Seulgi lowered her head. Truly, what is it? What was holding her back? Had it been any other time, had it been the first night she found herself in Bae Joohyun’s bed, she would have accepted her brother’s request to flee the kingdom within a heartbeat. However, she was hesitating.

“I do not have the knowledge why.”

Seulgi could hear Seungyoon move out of frustration, if it was any indication by his heavy plated greaves clanking against the ground.

“I do not understand,” Seungyoon growled. “Have you forgotten, Seulgi? Have you forgotten that _she_ is the daughter of a ruthless being who annihilated our entire village?”

No.

There was no way Seulgi had forgotten the memory.

She lived with it every single day, was reminded of it at every single moment she laid her eyes upon the royal army. Was even reminded through the actions she had to do for Joohyun. Had her village not be infiltrated, she wouldn’t have to accompany Joohyun through walks on the garden, start up her baths, undress her, be felt up by her.

The mere fact that Seungyoon couldn’t understand that the reason behind her reluctance ran deeper than just not knowing frustrated her.

“I will _never_ forget how our family had been slaughtered by the very same broadsword you are wielding,” Seulgi spat out. “I will _never_ forget the living nightmare we are in. I served Her Royal Highness from the moment we were captured. I was to undress another living person, bathe another living person, succumb to their _atrocious_ desires.”

Seulgi teared up the more she spoke it out loud. She had kept it all in until this very day, and somehow speaking into the air about what she had to do made everything seemed much more real.

Yes, this truly was a living nightmare. Even if it didn’t appear as so every day.

“The very idea of you serving directly under the king who murdered our family is more despicable than me serving the royal princess,” Seulgi muttered through gritted teeth. “We were better left dead.”

Seungyoon was mum. It was clear he had not realized what his younger sister had gone through. While he was roughed up and harassed by the other soldiers who had been under the chief commander’s expertise for a while, it was miniscule compared to the emotional trauma that Seulgi had undergone.

Seungyoon took a deep breath. “I had planned to flee after the marriage ceremony.”

Seulgi tearily glanced up at him. She quickly wiped away the tears the escaped from the corner of her eyes.

“Should you have a change of heart, I will be waiting by the stables. It is to be expected after the marriage ceremony the entire kingdom will be in celebration. A fitting moment to flee without causing a disruption.”

Seungyoon left it at that and diligently placed his helmet back onto his head. Everyone was settling into place the second Bogum made a move to guide Joohyun down the bridge, returning to the palace.

Seulgi naturally found her spot next to Taehyung while her mind was convoluted of many thoughts. She was unaware of a pair of eyes settling onto her being when Bogum and Joohyun passed.

**

Once Joohyun and Seulgi returned to the guest chambers at the palace, the latter almost immediately started to pack up some of their belongings. She placed all of the robes Joohyun had already worn on this trip back into the luggage, leaving one out for the sail back to Exterria tomorrow. Joohyun made do by lingering around by the bed, gazing out the window to watch the sun set.

Seulgi shot glances at Joohyun every now and then. All she saw whenever she looked up from packing were the side views of Joohyun’s face. It was profound to know that even staring at the mere side of Joohyun’s face was just as beautiful as staring at her straight on. Seulgi admired the curve of her forehead down to the line of her high nose down to the shape of her rosy lips.

Quite breathtaking no matter the angle.

It helped tremendously whenever Joohyun’s long, silky hair was up in a lovely bun as well.

As soon as Seulgi packed away all of hers and Joohyun’s robes, she stood by the princess. Joohyun finally tore her eyes away from the setting sun to assess Seulgi before her. Words were rarely spoken between the two of them ever since last night. It did not seem uncomfortable, to say the least, but it was just that Bogum decided to accompany most of Joohyun’s time since it was limited until the marriage, so they hadn’t talked as much. Seulgi didn’t have to be someone to read countless of books and be lectured by educated instructors to understand why Bogum wanted to be with Joohyun.

Just like now, words continued to be naught, but they knew what needed to be done. Joohyun gracefully sat down at the vanity to allow Seulgi to pluck out the many pins in her bun. As Seulgi worked her fingers, the princess opted to trail her eyes across her servant’s facial features.

“Will you miss Erobilon?”

Seulgi looked up at the sound of her princess’s soft tone of voice. Joohyun was staring straight into her eyes through the reflection, effectively locking her gaze.

“It is a beautiful kingdom; however, it is not…” Seulgi gave her next words much thought. “…it is not Exterria.”

Her answer elicited a small smirk.

“I will miss Erobilon,” Joohyun said.

“You will, Your Royal Highness?”

Joohyun nodded to confirm. “I will miss the freedom it allowed me to have, the beauty of the nature, the kindness of the citizens. When we return, I can already imagine my beloved parents hawking down my throat to obtain any information they desire to have.”

Seulgi took out the last pin in Joohyun’s hair and threaded her fingers down her locks, watching as it cascaded in wavy waterfalls. Next, Joohyun stood up from the vanity and made her way to the folding screen, turning her back to Seulgi.

“Exterria is my home; however, it does not compare in its beauty,” said Joohyun. She let out a small snort of disbelief. “To think that Prince Park Bogum was right after all.”

Seulgi swiftly disrobed Joohyun and slipped on the sleeves of her nightgown into her arms and onto her shoulders. She was about to tie the sash around Joohyun’s waist, but the latter thought otherwise and turned around to face Seulgi instead. Her robes was still open, which granted Seulgi the view of her toned body from her bare chest down to her legs.

“Your Royal Highness…” Seulgi started, seemingly confused by how Joohyun didn’t allow her to robe her properly.

Instead, Joohyun grabbed Seulgi by her hips and gently guided her to their bed. She pushed her to sit down at the edge and put her own fingers to work by taking out the pins in Seulgi’s bun. Seulgi was distraught, to say the least. Never had Joohyun decided to return the favor by removing Seulgi’s pins in her hair, almost as if she was her caretaker. It was even more complicating to have Joohyun’s bare skin directly in her face as well. Granted that her breasts were mostly covered, it didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Before it could continue any further, Seulgi reached up to grasp Joohyun’s wrists. “Your Royal Highness, there is no need to assist me in personal matters such as this.”

Joohyun only smirked and pried her wrists out of Seulgi’s slack grip. She continued her efforts.

“Nonsense,” muttered Joohyun. “You let me do as I so desire to.”

Seulgi very slowly lowered her hands back down to her sides. Her eyes were fixated on Joohyun’s chest when she leaned over to remove a pin at the center of Seulgi’s hair bun. It looked so smooth, so velvety. Seulgi almost reached out to touch Joohyun.

“Are you pleased with the impending marriage that is to take place with His Highness of Erobilon?”

Joohyun’s actions faltered a bit at the inquiry. Seulgi wondered if it was a question that was not in her place to ask. She feared it might be, wondering about the consequences that would follow it. However, Joohyun took out the last few pins in Seulgi’s hair not that long after and threw them onto the vanity table.

“It must be done,” Joohyun only said.

Seulgi kept quiet and closed her eyes at the feeling of Joohyun’s fingers running through her hair. It was for the purpose of untangling the locks, but it felt oddly sensational. What was sudden, however, was the hand clamping down behind her neck to pull her into an awaiting mouth.

Seulgi gasped into Joohyun’s mouth. The princess kissed her gently, pursing her lips against her upper lip and then her plump, lower lip. After a revelation she had last night, it was odd to feel Joohyun kissing her again.

Because, she knew, that these pair of lips had been on the prince as well.

That these pair of lips should not be attached to hers in the first place.

Though, it was the way Joohyun was kissing her that didn’t cause Seulgi to immediately stop, or to even stop at all, for that matter. Joohyun expertly molded their mouths together so tenderly, so lovingly.

Joohyun broke away and stayed near to grab onto Seulgi’s hands and splay it across her upper chest. Seulgi gulped and felt her own fingers trembling against Joohyun’s bare, soft skin.

“Your—”

“Tonight,” Joohyun interrupted oh, so quietly, “we will love one another until the sun sleeps. Until we cannot breathe any longer. Until our bodies ache.”

Seulgi’s wavering eyes came across Joohyun’s calm pair. How she remained so still like water was beyond amazing, but this was the royal princess. Joohyun had always seemed aloof yet elegant in her way that was mysteriously heart stopping. Had she not held the title of the royal princess, Seulgi was certain that Joohyun would still make others fall to her feet.

Joohyun relentlessly traced every detail of Seulgi’s trembling orbs. She hadn’t move at all, which meant she was waiting for Seulgi to touch her on her own accord before she took that as a sign to finish what she started.

And soon, Seulgi’s hands flattened against Joohyun’s chest to run up over her shoulders, removing the night gown.

Everything after coursed through intuitively. From the way Joohyun pressed Seulgi down onto the bed to how she efficiently stripped her bare. Seulgi’s breathing hitched at the ghostly touches trailing against her sides and across her pelvis. To feel her princess’s bare body against hers was a world she did not think she would be able to be in, especially when everything that Joohyun did to her body was far from rough.

It was like Joohyun truly loved her.

Seulgi felt fingers slip inside of her, probing her, thrusting and thrusting until it stopped, and suddenly Joohyun rushed down to grip her servant’s thighs to lap at her wetness. Seulgi arched her back and knocked her head against the bed, whimpering and moaning. It felt much more pleasurable this time around when she believed feelings were mutual.

The knot in her stomach came undone, making her flood into Joohyun’s mouth.

The princess crawled up against her body and grinned. She leaned down to press a kiss against the corner of a spent Seulgi’s lips.

But Seulgi didn’t want it to end there as much as she was exhausted; Joohyun herself implied an entire night of lovemaking. Her hands gripped onto Joohyun’s waist to plant her down onto the other side of the bed and to straddle her hips. Never had Seulgi been able to comfortably gaze down at Joohyun and carefully survey her. She reached out to stroke Joohyun’s bare shoulders, slowly trailing down to her chest, curving her fingers along her breasts. Joohyun, as expected, was simply fair and beautiful.

Seulgi cautiously leaned down while sparing a glance at Joohyun, mostly doing so to be certain that the next action she was going to do was acceptable. Her lips gently wrapped around one of Joohyun’s nipples while her hand groped the mound as nicely as she could. It was the first time she heard such a soft, sensual noise come out from the princess below her. Her moans were weak sighs, delightful to the ears. Joohyun’s hands that were merely placed on Soulgi’s shoulders made it all the better for the latter to move forth.

Seulgi was heaps inexperienced compared to Joohyun, though she figured she could get away with mimicking the actions her princess had done to her. It felt remarkable, the way her fingers curled inside of her while her tongue pressed up against areas she didn’t think it would give her much pleasure. Having felt that herself just moments ago, Seulgi thought to do the same, so she moved down while holding onto Joohyun’s smooth thighs.

The weak sighs became more audible. Joohyun slightly writhed underneath her and opened her legs a little more for Seulgi to gain better access. Seulgi was sure that someone else out there could pleasure Joohyun better than she could at this very moment, but hearing her moan and feeling her hands on her own body only made her want to focus more on bringing Joohyun to an unforgettable orgasm or two.

“Oh, Seulgi…” Joohyun breathed out with a string of sighs.

Her chest heaved up and down and up and down and finally she bucked up against Seulgi’s mouth and fingers, crying out.

Even at this point, even when she heard Joohyun call her own name with an unheard-of scream of delight, Seulgi backed away onto her knees with uncertainty. Joohyun seemed to have noticed this, for after she caught her breath, she sat up on her knees to be in front of Seulgi, cradling the younger’s face into her hands. She peppered Seulgi with kisses all over her face before finally claiming the lips she loved.

“Wonderful,” she whispered.

Joohyun led the rest of the way. She brought Seulgi back down onto the bed with her and wrapped the sheets around their bare bodies. Seulgi looked over to see Joohyun resting on her side, facing her, and had her eyes closed.

It might be because she was in the moment of the heated desire where she hadn’t thought as much, but now all of a sudden, all kinds of complications rushed back into Seulgi’s mind.

Her princess had touched her once more. The only difference this time around was that Seulgi reciprocated on her own accord.

However, deep down she seemed to understand that Joohyun couldn’t have felt strongly for her. After all, she was to be married to the prince who was a chamber away, a prince who would most likely be doing the same crude actions to Joohyun had they not done so already.

Seulgi had not resonated more with Taehyung until this point.

And she would continue to think so even when Joohyun opened her eyes and crawled back on top of Seulgi’s body to finish what she had started.

**

The sun had not risen yet when a restless Seulgi patiently waited at the docks. The crew were making final preparations before members of the Exterria Kingdom set back to sail. Seulgi reached the platform first since Bogum and Joohyun most likely wanted to have their last moment together alone, and Taehyung might have been a good distance behind them since he wasn’t here by Seulgi’s side.

As every individual from Exterria started to make their way down to the dock, Seulgi caught sight of the familiar plating of armor clanking its way toward her. Seungyoon didn’t have his helmet on, its bulkiness pinning against the side of his body. He halted in his tracks in front of Seulgi.

“How did you sleep, sister?”

“I was able to rest at the very least,” Seulgi carefully said.

Seungyoon only smiled. He patted Seulgi on the shoulder. “I will be waiting for you.”

Seulgi meekly nodded and observed her brother stepping onto the ship to help with adjustments. Her eyes redirected back to the entrance of the dock and finally found Bogum and Joohyun in the flesh. They were speaking in hushed tones once more until they stopped by the large boulders decorating each side of the platform. Seulgi watched the entire scene unfold, how Joohyun looked up at Bogum with sheer curiosity for their sudden stop to how Bogum grasped her by the waist and attempted at discreetly pulling her back to the side just a little behind the large boulders before they stepped onto the platform. They were on the sandy shore and failed to cover themselves completely because Seulgi saw as Bogum leaned down and molded his lips with Joohyun’s. Seulgi averted her eyes immediately at the point, staring at the ship crew. She didn’t think she would be able to feel an internal pain as strong as a physical one.

A hurried patter of footsteps echoed off the platform, which Seulgi didn’t want to pay any mind to. Though, she felt a hand carefully touching her shoulder. She looked at the newcomer, staring at a weary Taehyung who forced a smile at her. Most likely the one who had just briskly paced toward her.

“I will see you again soon,” he said.

His presence was oddly comforting in this situation. Seulgi returned a weak smile of her own and nodded at the other servant.

“We will,” she confirmed. “It was a pleasure to know you.”

“Likewise.”

They stood side by side in silence, waiting for their masters, as it always appeared to be the case. The two showed up onto the platform with Bogum leading the way. Seulgi and Taehyung did not fail to notice the hands linked in between the two high ranks.

“I will be following you not that long after you board,” Bogum informed Joohyun with a blinding smile. “I feel as though my heart may burst at any moment. I am still in disbelief to know that I am able to take your hand, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun tightly smiled while one of her eyebrows twitched up ever so lightly.

“I will be waiting.”

Bogum grinned and nodded happily. After he ran his hands down Joohyun’s arms, he finally turned to notice Seulgi and Taehyung standing together not that far away from him.

“Please do have a safe trip, Seulgi. I am counting on you to keep our lovely royal princess safe.”

As polite as he sounded, Seulgi could hear the underlying demand with the statement. It was as if Bogum was saying should there been any harm inflicted onto Joohyun on this sail back to Exterria, Seulgi would be the first one he’d find to reprimand.

With a bowed head, Seulgi muttered, “We will take our leave, Your Highness of Erobilon.”

She waited for Joohyun and Bogum to do a last final exchange before she could follow the princess onto the ship. Seulgi didn’t turn back to look at the others still on the platform. She didn’t want to because then she would be reminded of everything she didn’t have on her person all due to who she was born as.

“Come with me down to the bunk,” commanded Joohyun.

Seulgi looked at her for a good few seconds before she mustered up enough courage to shake her head. “I will just be a moment’s longer here, Your Royal Highness.”

Joohyun was confused by the way her brows furrowed at the soft rejection of her command. Before this situation could escalate into an unwanted tension, Seulgi bowed.

“I will like to savor the air for just a few more moments before following you, Your Royal Highness. Please forgive me.”

Joohyun stared at her longer before she turned around and descended without a word. Seulgi felt like she could finally breathe again. Properly.

She carefully treaded over to the edge of the ship and gazed at the rippling waves of the cool water beneath her.

After all that had happened, after all that would happen, Seulgi finally decided.

She would join her brother.


	16. The Conundrum

The history of Exterria becoming the most prevailing domain out of all the thirteen nations stemmed from hundreds of years ago when resources and opportunities were the most abundant. Settlers survived off of naturally grown crops and herds of animals. They shed the skin for protection against natural disasters and terrifying threats; they carved the bones for defense and retaliation. The mere fact that the land of Exterria had a richness in all sorts of income in comparison to the other nations (Erobilon was a close second, but the land still did not have much to offer in its history), propelled the rulers of the time to take the reign. It started off with plundering of Exterria’s own land and then onto other lands until other nations have fully developed themselves. Treaties and alliances among certain nations were made, defenses were honed, and small-scale wars had occurred. All in all, Exterria had made itself known to be the most dominant from history to present.

Thus, they were termed to be the royal kingdom, allowing others to view them at the top of the hierarchy. While royalty was typically termed to areas with monarchy, every kingdom had its own anyway, and so the term became widespread, unofficial knowledge that the positions with royalty belonged to the individuals who were believed to possess a special type of blood running within their veins.

Joohyun, despite having been taught about this from the instructors who visited her in the grand study, understood that she, herself, having _special_ blood was far from the truth. Everyone was the same. She had been cut, her father had stab wounds, her mother sustained injuries. The crimson looked just about the same; felt the same. They also recovered the same.

So, she figured it wasn’t just the idea of them having a different type of blood that made it seem as though they were royalty. It was the visualization of their rich appearances and haughty personalities and quality of air around them compared to other kingdoms that made them seem more superior.

It was the history of their treachery, backstabbing, and desire for power that made them royalty.

And no kingdom dared to challenge.

Until now.

Or, at least, that was what the Exterrian king believed.

Joohyun was strutting along all floors of the palace with Seulgi for some time alone before the arrival of her older sisters. The King’s Palace was bustling with housekeepers tidying up every nook and cranny of the grandiosity of this structure while the monarchs each had their own company. The wedding was fast approaching, hence why her older sisters from two different alliances were coming to witness the beautiful ceremony in person. Park Bogum of Erobilon would also arrive in a few days to allow enough time for set up.

As she waited for Taeyeon and Sooyeon, Joohyun was listening in on conversations and observing the servants. She wasn’t purposely eavesdropping, for the nobles visiting the palace today were boisterous enough for even soldiers and knights at the training grounds (which were miles and miles away) could potentially understand the topic of their discussion. So, there had been segments of a conversation that Joohyun was able to pick up from what her father was talking about with his royal advisors and war strategists, and what her mother was gossiping about with haughty nobles of her posse.

“Your Royal Majesty, there have been sightings of the Astelux Alliance continuing to make preparations, to which we assume is for war,” one of the war strategists, who was referred to as General Shim Changmin, informed.

The king scoffed. “It has been a month since the last sighting, yet they dare do so with no threats harbored upon them?”

“Correct, Your Royal Majesty.” Changmin pointed at the map on the table.

A hardened, scarred finger landed on the territory of the Astelux Alliance. It was the only alliance that had one other neighboring domain, which was the Sostus Kingdom, a lesser known, unthreatening nation that the king did not desire to pay any mind to. Every other domain had at least three others surrounding their own land.

“When we sent out a scouting ship for the last sighting, we received information of their increased training regimen and unusual amount of shipments from Erobilon,” Changmin informed, trailing his finger across the sea where Erobilon Kingdom was situated. Then, he traveled back toward Astelux, landing on Sostus. “It was an alarming amount and we have sent another scouting ship one week after. The scouts have relayed information that Sostus have also been supplying Astelux with their own warriors and weapons.”

One of the royal advisors expressed his concern with a tap of his finger on the polished table. “Astelux and Sostus are allies. If Astelux dramatically increased production and received aid from Sostus, Erobilon, and who knows what other province, then Astelux is not preparing for war with those nations.”

The Exterrian king turned to the royal advisor with a raised brow. “Then, which nations do you suppose Astelux is posing a threat towards?”

The second war strategist, Kim Junmyeon, spoke up, “The likelihood of Astelux targeting our kingdom is high.”

A minute passed for the information to settle in. Astelux was preparing for war and they might be organizing an attack on Exterria. The king furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of an explanation for an unannounced assault. It had been years since their last colonization, but no attempt had been made on the Astelux Alliance despite them being one of the few provinces with no monarchy. He hadn’t sent his royal army to make any infiltration whatsoever. Astelux and Exterria didn’t have a peace treaty, but they were on neutral grounds. Not an ally; not an enemy. Perhaps it would have been a wise option to make a peace treaty with the alliance known to hone some of the best warriors of the world.

However, the king chuckled to himself at the thought. The best warriors? No. Exterria was known to have the best. The weapons were made of the finest material of steel and the training was conducted by remarkable chief commander, Jung Yunho. The Jung clan had loyally served the Exterrian monarchy for generations upon generations, establishing the tale that children born under the Jung clan had wielded knives at birth and swords when they could first stand on their own two feet.

Jung Yunho was one of the most extraordinary clan members to have ever served while the king lived. Despite the Jung clan providing servitude for a long time, there was no special treatment for the clan members to immediately plop them at the highest ranks. Yunho started at the bottom and quickly rose to the top, landing the demanding top position of chief commander in a matter of one year, which was also an indication of how skillfully talented they were in the arts of swordsmanship and archery.

Commander Yunho was graceful on the battlefield, almost seeming as if he was dancing around his enemies, taunting with his quick, light feet and stabbing with a swift jab of a gleaming, thin sword. Songs had been made about his heroic efforts in leading some of the toughest battles known to all thirteen nations. And for all, he had led Exterria to victory.

So, pray tell the king, how would Astelux possess the best warriors when the best of the best happened to be under his reign?

“This is all but a jest!” he deeply chuckled some more. “Commander Jung is the finest warrior I have ever laid my eyes on. Astelux is no match for him. They are all _women_ anyway. How do they have the knowledge to conduct war strategies and ship preparations to launch their attacks? There are _no_ _men_ in their midst. Surely this is all jest.”

While the royal advisors were quick to agree and joined in on the king’s laughter of mockery, the war strategists remained silent. General Changmin and Strategist Junmyeon exchanged concerning looks.

“Perhaps we should not be quick to dismiss their efforts,” said Changmin. “As they are women, they are also known to have successfully infiltrated the territory of Ilutron.”

“Ah, Ilutron is nothing, General Shim!” one of the many royal advisors chimed in. “They are merely peasants!”

“I refuse to believe that women are capable of wielding swords and shields like our finest knights can,” another royal advisor teased.

“Agreed,” _another_ royal advisor nodded. “They are only meant to lay and bear children.”

There was one who heartily laughed with his whole chest, smacking on the table to emphasize what they believed was a ridiculous situation. “Women? Warriors? Capable of war? As if! If they could, then they are _no_ women. The only women I know are the ones I could fuck and who suck my cock!”

The twelve royal advisors and the Exterrian king burst into another round of laughter whereas the two war strategists patiently sat through it, waiting for an appropriate time to present more intel that was supposed to be the main discussion topic.

Joohyun and Seulgi retreated from the wide-open doors of the war chambers. There was little to no change in Joohyun’s stoic facial expression. This was like her father and his misogynistic faction of old men who believed they had the right to every rule in their hands. Despite knowing their supremacist nature, however, she had hoped for the Exterrian king to chime in after the last repulsive comment made by the gruff royal advisor. Joohyun knew how to wield a sword and a bow; the chief commander didn’t care about the clear skill level difference between her and the soldiers as well. If Yunho had the choice, he would have appointed Joohyun as the lead archer of the army, what with her impeccable skills to pull her elbow back behind her head and allow her deft fingers to smoothly release the bow string, spiraling an arrow down to her target every single time. And if that wasn’t enough evidence that women indeed could be as skillful or even better than a man like Jung Yunho, then the Exterrian king needed some explaining to do when he practically handed Joohyun the tools to become a soldier for war.

As they made their way down to the other side of the palace under the guise of patrolling, Joohyun noticed the shy, quick glances coming from Seulgi beside her. It would have been a lie to say that Seulgi was unbothered by the revolting tone that was presented in the war chambers. While it might be true to some degree that there were individuals who were incapable of learning swordsmanship or archery, or at least had not been able to, it shouldn’t be completely generalized.

Joohyun wondered what more Seulgi was thinking.

However, ever since their sail back to Exterria, Seulgi acted differently. It was almost as if she had reverted back to who she was before they spent a night rustling on top of bed sheets, which was odd to Joohyun. She had believed she was able to mutually receive some of Seulgi’s love after that night, but words were lacking since then.

The kisses she had initiated when they were finally alone in their bunk on the ship.

The touches she had placed on Seulgi’s waist or hands.

And the warm gaze she had when staring at her servant doing the most mundane actions around their tiny bunk.

They weren’t reciprocated as well as it had been before. And it boggled Joohyun to know that she wouldn’t be able to pinpoint why Seulgi was acting this way again. Except this time, she seemed less nervous about her actions. She just…seemed distant.

Maybe…

Maybe it had to do with that brother of hers who was in the army.

That’s right.

Kang Seungyoon.

The fellow knight who embraced her at the garden in Erobilon and affectionately spoke to her when they were boarding the ship.

Joohyun didn’t fail to notice him. She didn’t think too much about it because they were kin – what kind of person would she be to step in between a relationship that was _just_ starting to rekindle due to what her father had done?

But it was since then did Joohyun notice Seulgi slightly changing in her demeanor.

What was spoken between them?

**

“It is fascinating, is it not, ma'am? A wedding ceremony is lastly being held for the young, fruitful royal highness!”

The Exterrian royal queen delivered a light giggle at the comment before taking a sip of her tea. She and a few trusted female nobles were lounging opposite of the war chambers, sipping on tea and chatting about the latest happenings. Of course, the main topic at hand was Royal Princess Bae Joohyun’s impending marriage with His Highness, Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon.

“And to a handsome, young fellow such as Park Bogum,” another chimed in.

“Indeed,” the queen said, a tight-lipped smile forming on her face. With another light giggle, she jested, “Finally, the stubborn lady decided to settle.”

“Right. That would mean the first and second progeny, Taeyeon and Sooyeon, would be in attendance as well, correct? It had been years since we had seen them. I am certain they must be beautiful queens of the kingdoms they have married into.”

“Correct,” confirmed the queen. “In fact, they should be arriving shortly from their sail. I will greet them with Joohyun once they are docked.”

Joohyun decided she did not want to listen in any longer. She knew what was going to be talked about, or at least had been talked about already, was her relationship with Park Bogum.

_They look perfect together._

_The heirs they would procreate would look magnificently beautiful._

_A respectful prince such as Park Bogum is not one to be passed on._

Joohyun and Seulgi paced down the extensive corridor, gradually leaving the range of earshot, until the last words she heard were, “The king and I will finally be able to rest in peace. Joohyun and Prince Bogum will manage Exterria from where we last controlled. He is not getting any younger. The king, that is.”

The Exterrian king. A brusque man of old age. There was trouble getting out of bed these days, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from engaging with his multiple consorts every night. Joohyun had noticed his slightly labored breathing at what was supposed to be the simplest tasks and the stunted steps he would take to his throne. She just didn’t think it would be getting worse.

**

“My, oh my. I can hardly recognize you.”

A corner of Joohyun’s mouth tugged up at the sight of her elder sisters, Taeyeon and Sooyeon, greeting her with wide grins and bright eyes.

“You have grown to be such a beautiful lass, little one,” Sooyeon chirped. “Prince Bogum of Erobilon must be equally handsome for you to bear beautiful children as well.”

“Must that be the only concern that matters to you, sister Sooyeon?” Joohyun pouted.

Sooyeon giggled behind her hand before she nudged Joohyun on her arm. “I only wish the best for you and the future of our home kingdom.”

“When will His Highness of Erobilon arrive?” Taeyeon asked.

The three sisters finally stepped off the dock after the customary greetings with every other individual, king and queen included, before they decided to be guided by the loyal knights to the King’s Palace. Their highly regarded partners, Jiyong to Taeyeon and Donghae to Sooyeon respectively, had their time occupied by the Exterrian monarchs, filling them in on every single detail of their own nations.

“A day before the ceremony,” answered Joohyun.

While the sisters briefly reunited, Seulgi had been by Joohyun’s side the entire time, silently walking. Taeyeon and Sooyeon noticed her when they stepped off the ship, but knowing that she was just a mere servant, they didn’t greet her. It was when Seulgi was walking with them did they decide to say something.

“I did not realize you have a personal servant of your own,” mentioned Taeyeon.

Sooyeon nodded, unashamedly staring straight at Seulgi, who had her gaze lowered. “We did not have one ourselves when we still resided here.”

“Ah,” Joohyun made a noise of acknowledgement. She chanced a glance at Seulgi, assessing her state, before choosing to lightly grip onto the hem of Seulgi’s sleeve. “Seulgi…was bestowed onto me by father.”

“Hm. He has been treating you _far_ better than he had treated us,” Sooyeon pointed out.

“We had to call a head servant should we so desire to have a bath ready,” Taeyeon muttered. “Well, all is fair. It is as if I am living an entire new life now with Jiyong.”

“Have you had a chance to procreate yet, Taeyeon?” Sooyeon asked. “Since…what had occurred the last time.”

Taeyeon’s face seemed to have darkened before a small smile took place. “There had been struggles, however, we have not completely tried since then.”

“I see.”

“As for you, Sooyeon? There had been words you had succeeded with the ever so charming Donghae.”

“You heard correctly. Two healthy boys, in fact.” Sooyeon smiled brightly. “They are currently under the care of the head servants at Adonia.”

Joohyun listened intently to their conversation of both failed and successful attempts at procreation alike. Taeyeon, unfortunately, suffered a couple miscarriages with Jiyong. It had dampened Taeyeon’s mood since then, wondering if she was ever fit to bear a child. Never mind the fact that the main purpose was to have an heir for their kingdom, she also couldn’t deal with the possibility of being incapable of having a child of her own. Whereas Sooyeon had been successful with Donghae at the two attempts made. What piqued Joohyun’s interest was the cheerfulness found in Sooyeon’s voice when she announced she had two children. It had been known that Sooyeon was the most family-oriented sister of the three, so it was no surprise that she would eventually grow up to have her own family, but it was a matter of _who_ it was going to be with.

“May I ask an inquiry?” asked Joohyun. “About…the marriages you were committed to.”

“Are you having doubts, little sister?” Taeyeon raised a brow and slightly smiled. “It is common. You must be feeling the nerves since the ceremony is only a moment’s time now.”

“It is not that. I merely desire to inquire about the…love…that may or may not be between you and the king of your new nation.”

Taeyeon and Sooyeon abruptly halted in their tracks, which led Joohyun and Seulgi to follow suit. The elder sisters bore a more serious expression on their faces. The last time Joohyun had seen such an expression was only a moment before she was receiving a scolding by the two for doing an action that was not supposed to be of her nature. Even if they hadn’t seen each other in years, Taeyeon and Sooyeon were still the sisters who loved and looked after their little Joohyun.

Taeyeon stared at the meek Seulgi standing beside Joohyun. “You. Leave.”

Joohyun raised a brow at the command. “Are you asking Seulgi to leave from my service?”

“Joohyun, you had questioned an undeniable personal matter that should not be disclosed to any other being but us. Your servant must leave,” demanded Taeyeon.

Joohyun looked at Sooyeon for more clarification, and to also wonder if she had made a mistake in wanting to know about the romance in their marriages, but the latter only nodded to confirm that she was siding with Taeyeon.

It would be disrespectful to not obey an elder sister’s command, no less on the first hour of seeing them again. Joohyun turned to Seulgi.

“Wait for me in my chambers,” she softly instructed.

She waited for Seulgi to return the gaze, to say anything, to just even make a movement towards her, but Seulgi obediently nodded once before retreating to the nearest carriage. Joohyun was left staring at her back, which only got smaller and smaller.

“Why must you ask that kind of inquiry?” Sooyeon wondered.

She didn’t sound spiteful about it, only curious. As curious as Joohyun would ever be.

“I ask because I believe a marriage should be found on love as well,” stated Joohyun. She heaved a small sigh. “Not because of inked, sloppy letters that mother reads and recommends you a suitor.”

Taeyeon crossed her arms, keenly staring at Joohyun. “Do you not love Prince Bogum?”

The authoritative, older sister stance Taeyeon always managed to front never failed to terrify Joohyun. Even though she had never laid a hand on her, it was the stern look and the poisoned words that dealt the most emotional harm. Joohyun learned to not displease her after a few instances that ended up with large streaks of tears running down her face and a reprimanding Taeyeon and a sighing Sooyeon.

“Is it a crime to say that I may not?”

Sooyeon tapped a forefinger on her wrist a few times, an indication which meant she was thinking before saying. “You will learn to love him, if not.”

“If I do not learn?” Joohyun pressed.

“You do not have any other choice,” Taeyeon stated firmly. “The marriage between you and Prince Bogum was practically sealed the second you sailed to Erobilon. Should you still be unable to love him in a manner that you desire, then simply find a catamite of your own to manipulate.”

“Taeyeon,” Sooyeon muttered under her breath. “You must take it easy on little Joohyun. She is only now experiencing what we had experienced years ago. Our little sister needs some guidance.”

Joohyun sadly smiled.

Right.

Guidance was what she needed during these times. If not Taeyeon and Sooyeon, who she thought were forced into marriages when they reached eighteen, then who else would she be able to relate with?

Did they love their suitors before marrying them?

Or were they forced to marry them because they were the best fit at the time?

Did they attempt at copulation out of love?

Or did they only do so because it was deemed a responsibility to breed an heir?

Did they only share their bodies with their husbands?

Or were they like their father and mother and had servants of their own, warming their beds?

Did they… _feel_ anything?

Anything at all?

Joohyun heard Taeyeon heave a deep sigh. The latter’s arms were still crossed, but even with that stance, her facial expression softened. Indeed, she was being a little too hard on Joohyun. It was in her nature to do so because, as Sooyeon lightheartedly said earlier, she only wanted what was best for Joohyun even if they had to forge personas.

“Regardless if you love the suitor meant for you to marry or not,” Taeyeon began at a much softer tone this time around, “you are doing this for your kingdom. Marriages between nations are to strengthen the alliance and to have assistance should it come time to ward off threats.”

Sooyeon reached forward to hold Joohyun’s hands, stroking fair skin with thumbs. Her lips curled ever so slightly. It was a rare small smile compared to the bright grins she usually had.

“It has to be done. Even if you do not have the desire. Even…if you are forced.” Sooyeon then grimaced. “Because this is for Exterria. This is for our father and mother.”

But Joohyun, for once, didn’t want to commit to anything for the sake of Exterria or for the monarchs. She wanted it for herself. She didn’t want to marry Bogum. She didn’t want to marry at all.

Taeyeon and Sooyeon, underneath the façade they had plastered on so well, were only suffering. Maybe they didn’t love their kings. Maybe they did. And if they did, Joohyun was not convinced.

She wasn’t going to follow the same footsteps.

**

After seeing Taeyeon and Sooyeon to what used to be their respective chambers when they were still living at Exterria, Joohyun felt like she could finally take some time to herself tonight. A time to sit and take a deep breath, to meddle in her thoughts after what her sisters had told her.

It was inevitable by this point.

Lest she wanted to be banished with nothing to her name by her chauvinistic, despicable father.

The somewhat fair treatment she had received when it was the two of them alone and the so-called presents, including Seulgi, were just a ruse for Joohyun to be more willing to comply with the king’s demands.

All of this was a ploy by the king – her marrying Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon, forging an alliance between the two kingdoms, having Bogum reside with her on a different land he would not be accustomed to.

But why must her father plot?

Why…Erobilon?

Why did the Exterrian king need to be extremely _more_ powerful than what they already were? They had made themselves known to be the reigning kingdom through numerous of battles of both retaliation and infiltration. Joohyun believed there was not much else to be done but to maintain the supremacy without having to engage in any more casualties.

The lust for power was too immense for Joohyun to understand.

Adding onto a more complex matter than just her not wanting to marry the Prince of Erobilon.

Joohyun breathed in the cool, crisp air. It was due time to return to her chambers now. These thoughts could return to her later when she would talk to Taeyeon on a more private time without Sooyeon. It was not to say that Sooyeon wouldn’t understand what Joohyun was feeling, but the latter had assumptions that Jiyong was not loved by Taeyeon. A situation that Joohyun could relate more to compared to Sooyeon’s situation, which had miraculously manifested into that of contentment and prosperity with Donghae.

The palace servants were starting to return to the headquarters when Joohyun stepped through the double doors. She delivered slight nods to each one who deeply bowed to her until she slowed down in her tracks meters away from the foot of the staircase.

There was Seulgi, waiting, slightly smiling at the other servants who were now on neutral terms with her. Joohyun raised a brow at the sight. She hadn’t seen Seulgi here when she first came in through the doors with Taeyeon and Sooyeon. Had Seulgi climbed down after hearing the ruckus of the elder sisters entering their own chambers?

Joohyun’s lips curled up at the sight, however. Seulgi must have wondered where her princess was. Deciding to not let her wait any longer, Joohyun took a few more steps towards that direction until another particular servant caught her eye.

The sight was vivid and clear. Joohyun didn’t expect to see him again after she thought she scared the wits out of him.

Jongin timidly stood in front of Seulgi with a sheepish smile. Their lips moved slightly and discretely, exchanging words in hushed tones. Joohyun’s brows deepened the more they conversed because it had been a long while since she saw a smile on Seulgi’s face.

It was short and sweet. Seulgi and Jongin nodded at each other with warm smiles before they parted ways, Seulgi climbing back up the stairs and Jongin walking towards Joohyun to leave the palace.

Joohyun remained still, observing the silly smile that was still apparent on Jongin’s face. Until the queen’s servant looked up at the presence of royalty. Jongin’s smile was quickly wiped away before he gulped and bowed deeply to the royal princess. Then, he scurried away from the unyielding eyes burning holes into his body.

Joohyun audibly breathed out of her nose and marched up the staircase.

Seulgi. Oh, Seulgi.

What goes through your mind?


	17. Crimson Ceremony Part I

The day was approaching.

Before Joohyun knew it, it was going to be her wedding day with Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon. It didn’t feel like she had enough time for herself since she last sailed to the foreign kingdom. To contemplate about the entire situation once more. Her impending marriage. Her elder sisters. Her beautiful, yet awfully silent servant.

If Joohyun had the power to manipulate time in her hands, then she would. She desired for time to slow down or even to stop all together just so she was able to be granted the opportunity to look back on her life.

All this time, her life as the royal princess was laid out for her. Even before she was born. Even before her own sisters were born. The servants at her disposal; the handsewn, expensive robes made specifically for her; the handpicked professors lecturing in the grand study; the handwritten letters from potential suitors delivered by her mother. All of them were meticulously planned up to this point. It was almost as if Joohyun rarely knew what part of her life was lived by her own actual self. She was but a pawn on the Exterrian king’s board of chess, almost at a checkmate. One more final move was needed in order to secure victory. And this one more final move was the metaphorical knotted bond between Bae Joohyun and Park Bogum.

She was certain about one aspect of her life, however.

Kang Seulgi.

There was no way her parents would have planned for her to have this particular servant under her disposal and unintentionally form these dangerous thoughts and unsettling flutters within her own being.

This one was all on her own.

So, it confused and rightfully hurt her more than she could have imagined when Seulgi was no longer reciprocating. Joohyun thought it was acceptable. She thought it was fine to still have Seulgi by her side while she forced herself to go through with this marriage. Whatever she might do with Bogum, whatever she _would_ do with Bogum, wouldn’t matter in the end if Joohyun didn’t falter. She didn’t love the Erobilonian prince in the slightest.

As soon as this whole ordeal is over, she will come up with a plan that will involve Seulgi to understand the unexplainable feelings she has caused her.

But first and foremost, things had to be taken care of one at a time.

**

“Joohyun, what is your purpose here?”

Said woman turned slightly at the familiar and unmistakable voice of elder sister Taeyeon. She was standing in the garden situated behind the King’s Palace and admiring the bloomed flowers. It might be one of the last times she would be able to stand here to clear her mind before she would live a stressful, demanding life as a future monarch of Exterria.

Taeyeon stepped closer to Joohyun, who only stood still in her spot. “Wedding preparations are being made at this very moment. Should you not be in the palace to make certain that it does not go awry?”

“I have faith that it will go as planned,” Joohyun responded. “Besides, mother is in charge.”

It was not a wedding of her choice, so Joohyun could not care less of how the decorations and new living arrangements would fare. In the end, the handful number of guests invited to the wedding would only admire it for a split second before observing history in the making between Joohyun and Bogum.

“Regardless,” Taeyeon stated and stood side by side with Joohyun, “the wedding takes place tonight. You need time to make yourself presentable.”

“It will be fine, sister Taeyeon.” The thin-lipped smile on Joohyun’s face widened when the royal princess turned to face Taeyeon. “We are a family of beauty, are we not?”

Taeyeon scoffed in return. “The servants might as well dress you in rags and you will still appear more beautiful than most of the guests attending tonight.”

The two sisters shared a moment of genuine laughter before comfortable silence engulfed the air between them. Joohyun still had a small smile apparent on her face. She wasn’t staring at the flowers anymore. Instead, her mind geared back to the moments she had with Taeyeon and Sooyeon. Short yet sweet moments that reminded Joohyun of the familial relationships she had with her sisters – scolding her for improper manners, chasing after her for mischievous acts, and pampering her when her parents could not.

It might or might not be because Taeyeon was the oldest of the three, but Joohyun felt more at ease when she thought about sharing personal situations with her. She imagined the scrutinizing gaze and stern lectures from Taeyeon, but that might be needed during these times.

Was Joohyun thinking too much about this marriage with Bogum?

She couldn’t imagine herself falling in love with another nobleman, prince, duke, or any other important figure of nobility.

Prince Park Bogum was undoubtedly charming, handsome, and respectful. He wasn’t a terrible man. A complete opposite of the Exterrian king, which actually amazed Joohyun, considering how she believed that any man in power would have corrupt tendencies and would use dominance to gain anything that they wanted. But Bogum didn’t demonstrate an ounce of corruption. He only seemed to genuinely love Joohyun.

She had no plans to terminate this marriage with Bogum anyway. She would go through with it to the end, not only to save face, but also to not disappoint those important to her.

Plus…

It wasn’t like Kang Seulgi had anywhere else to go.

So, Joohyun knew she would be able to keep her object of desire by her side whenever she saw fit. At this point, Seulgi was her motivating factor. Joohyun had to see the end of this wedding ceremony. Then would she be able to plan other situations that would mainly revolve around her and Seulgi.

“Why _are_ you only standing out here, Joohyun?” Taeyeon asked seriously.

Right, Joohyun should be inside the palace, making sure that things are going according to plan or spending time in her chambers to ready herself for Bogum. At least, that was what the protocol of wedding ceremony preparations should be. While the bulk of the servants cleaned up the palace, set up decorations, and prepared food and alcohol, the princess should be in the privacy of her chambers bathing, grooming, and beautifying.

“I was thinking,” Joohyun only said.

“Surely you are not thinking about escaping from this marriage,” replied Taeyeon.

“No. I was thinking if I would end up loving Bogum.”

“Perhaps,” Taeyeon said, which, to be honest, might have sparked a twinge of hope inside of Joohyun. The royal princess truly did hope to have half the love that Bogum had for her. Maybe then all of this would be bearable. “Or…perhaps not.”

Joohyun looked at Taeyeon. She noticed the solemn expression donning Taeyeon’s face. It didn’t take a genius to understand that Taeyeon was on the other end of the spectrum.

“How do you fare with it?”

“It was difficult. I was forcing my smiles, laughter, and appearance around him and the citizens. I had plenty of thoughts wondering if this was the right choice; however, I had no other choice since our father arranged our marriage,” Taeyeon explained. She gazed up at the clear, blue sky and released a huff of air. “The times you spend on the same bed with your husband is expected to be the times where you feel affection. I did not feel any of it. It felt as if it was my duty to be his queen, to bare my skin, to bear his child. However, I could not even give him an heir. It felt disgraceful.”

There was a sad smile adorning Taeyeon’s face. It was then that Joohyun noticed how haggard Taeyeon looked. She always had such a youthful air to her when she still resided at Exterria; there were times where she was mistaken to be the youngest of the three royal sisters. But now that Joohyun had a careful look, she noted the deep creases and lines manifesting from stress.

“What more could I do?” Taeyeon ended, but it sounded as if she was still asking the question to this day. “I am nothing but a foreign face to his kingdom.”

“Has a thought to escape crossed your mind before?”

“It has,” Taeyeon truthfully responded. “Evidently, I did not follow through.”

“Why not?”

“The concerns of not being able to survive on my own. Had I gone back to Exterria, there were other concerns of being beheaded by our own father for going against him.”

Joohyun ended up nodding as her final response. She knew all there was to know about Taeyeon’s situation with Jiyong.

Forced.

Involuntary.

Above all, trapped.

What was worse was that Taeyeon seemed to have accepted her fate. Even if she wanted to do something else regarding the matter, she was lost.

“With what it is worth, you will make do with your own marriage, Joohyun.”

**

Prince Park Bogum arrived at Exterria with a few hours to spare until the wedding ceremony. He was shown to the guest chambers in the King’s Palace where he would be temporarily staying alongside his servant, Taehyung.

Joohyun was notified of his arrival, however, she was quickly ushered by her mother and a group of female servants to her own chambers in order to dress properly for the ceremony. It was their traditional wedding garment that she was wearing. As the Exterria Kingdom’s main colors were based from the current king’s choice of colors, Joohyun was dressed in a red, silk robe with golden embellishments of the kingdom’s insignia. Her long, luscious hair was braided on both ends to tie up into a bun, beautifully decorated with golden pins. Prince Park Bogum would also dress in a matching robe to his counterpart.

The wedding ceremony would take place outdoors in front of the king’s massive throne room, in which noble guests were lined up along the stone pathway with their own respective portable table in front of them. Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon would humbly cross down this stone pathway to kneel next to Royal Princess Bae Joohyun, who would don a lovely, sheer red veil over her beautiful face, and listen to the king’s most trusted royal advisor conducting the ceremony. Afterwards, the marriage would be sealed with the act of Bogum lifting the veil from Joohyun’s face, placing a sweet kiss upon her rosy lips, and receiving a handcrafted pin from the king himself. It was a one of a kind pin of the kingdom insignia passed down from king to king of Exterria.

Joohyun imagined this successful wedding ceremony in her head. She couldn’t envision anything that might interrupt the marriage. There were no known threats made to the Exterria Kingdom despite General Shim Changmin and Chief Commander Jung Yunho ordering to tighten security around the palace. It only made sense anyway to not allow a ruckus halting an event being made for history.

There were thirty minutes left until Joohyun had to take her spot on the red cushioned mat in front of the throne room. The female servants double checked for any touch ups, and once they found none to be made for the gorgeous royal princess, they bowed and bid farewell. Seulgi took one last look at Joohyun through the vanity mirror before she took a step toward the wide-open chamber doors to follow the other servants.

“Seulgi, stay.”

When Seulgi appeared to comply with the demand, Joohyun carefully stood up from her chair in front of the vanity, careful as to not ruin the hard work done by the servants. She turned to see Seulgi staring at her more intently than usual; an oddly nervous yet focused gaze trailed her from head to toe until it traveled back up to her face.

Then, as odd as it was, one corner of Seulgi’s mouth tugged up into a fashion of a lopsided smile. Her lips seemed to twitch as she said, “You will no longer be a princess of Exterria after tonight, Your Royal Highness.”

“Nonetheless, still royalty,” Joohyun replied.

Of course, she still found it unusual how Seulgi was making conversation with her as if she had not been barely speaking a word to her these past few days. Joohyun didn’t want to dwell any longer on the matter, though. Seulgi was finally speaking to her properly, and she was going to make the best of it while she still could.

“Is it appropriate for me to ask about your wellbeing, Your Royal Highness?” Seulgi inquired, curious how Joohyun felt about the wedding literally being less than thirty minutes away now.

“I am fine,” Joohyun merely said. “This is a simple matter I have to overcome.”

Seulgi only nodded in return. She bunched up the ends of her linen robes, wanting to make her way outdoors to check up for any last-minute preparations. However, Joohyun took a step forward, standing in front of her personal servant.

“Come meet me in the garden after the ceremony,” said Joohyun. “There is something I must tell you.”

“A-After the ceremony?” Seulgi repeated.

Joohyun noticed the wavering eyes. As if Seulgi was unsure about meeting Joohyun. As if Seulgi had somewhere else to go after the ceremony. But Joohyun didn’t think so. If anything, Seulgi was to help the rest of the servants in cleaning up after their drunken mess due to the celebration that would take place afterwards.

“I will be waiting,” Joohyun stated, placing a hand on Seulgi’s cheek, caressing the soft skin.

If Joohyun saw correctly, Seulgi slightly leaned into her touch. Oh, she wanted nothing more than to take Seulgi on the bed before them, ravaging her to her delight. But a wedding ceremony had to be completed.

Then, she paced down into the wide hallway in all her elegance, silently mustering up all the courage and will to last the night.

**

The drums, which signaled the beginning of the wedding ceremony, sounded throughout the King’s Palace. Guests took their seats behind their portable tables and the royal family sat at the top of the staircase behind a lengthy, polished counter that was soon to be topped with many delicious dishes and strong alcohol. Joohyun was seated in front on the red cushioned mat, red veil covering her face, awaiting the presence of her soon-to-be husband. On the beat of the drums, Prince Park Bogum steadily made his way down the stone pathway and climbed up the flight of stairs. He settled down next to Joohyun in front of the trusted royal advisor and the royal family.

“You look beautiful, Your Royal Highness,” he whispered.

Joohyun forced a smile behind the veil.

The drumming came to a halt as soon as Bogum sat down. The trusted royal advisor took a glance behind him at the king, who delivered a stern nod, and then he proceeded to stare at the prince and royal princess before him.

“We have gathered today to witness the most formidable marriage taking place on the splendid land of the Exterria Kingdom,” started the royal advisor, reciting from a scroll of parchment. “Park Bogum, a charming prince hailing from the Erobilon Kingdom, will take our lovely royal highness’s hand in marriage. Royal Princess Bae Joohyun, the last princess of the Exterria Kingdom, will receive Prince Park Bogum’s proposal.

“A marriage between two nobles of two different kingdoms will automatically create an alliance. In the event that an alliance between the two different kingdoms have formed on a previous occasion, the alliance shall only strengthen and prove to be more difficult to sever. By the end of this ceremony, the Erobilon Kingdom and the Exterria Kingdom are tied together as allies through the marriage bond alongside the existing kingdom alliance agreement. Both kingdoms will have access to the other kingdom as they would with their own.

“As Bae Joohyun is the last royal princess of Exterria, as Her Majesties’ Taeyeon and Sooyeon are rightful queens to their respective kingdoms, and as His Royal Majesty and the queen do not have a male heir, the rule of the Exterria Kingdom will rightfully transfer over to Bae Joohyun and Park Bogum by the end of this ceremony.

“As Park Bogum is the eldest prince of Erobilon Kingdom and as the king and queen of Erobilon has another male heir, the rule of the Erobilon Kingdom will rightfully remain to be the current king and queen until the second heir is of age should they not copulate for another heir. Park Bogum will reside in Exterria as the future king by the end of the ceremony.

“What has been stated has been listed in the terms of agreement between this marriage; however, this is not its limits. Shall Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon wish to still have Royal Princess Bae Joohyun’s hand, he may lift the royal princess’s veil and receive the insignia pin from His Royal Majesty, which shall solidify the marriage.”

The trusted royal advisor released his hold on the bottom of the scroll to ravel it back to its original state. He stepped aside from the royal family’s point of view to one end of the lengthy table, awaiting to witness the bond in making.

Joohyun and Bogum carefully shifted away from facing the royal family to facing each other. The latter wiped any evidence of nervousness onto his red and golden robe and lifted a trembling hand to the long veil covering Joohyun’s face. As soon as the sheer fabric was in between his forefinger and middle finger, he carefully pulled it up and back over Joohyun’s up hairdo.

As if it was possible, Joohyun appeared even more beautiful in Bogum’s eyes. The prince had already been infatuated with the royal princess ever since he first laid his eyes on her during the King’s Gathering a couple months ago. Now, with the royal princess sitting in front of him, in traditional wedding attire, looking as beautiful as ever, he couldn’t believe the sight. After months and months of attempted courting to being able to bask in the presence of the royal princess to finally being able to be the one who could call Bae Joohyun his wife, Bogum could confidently say he had done the most in his life already. Whatever he did in his past life, whatever he had done in this current life, it was all worth it in the end.

Joohyun remained immobile, and everyone was still silent while watching the two. It wasn’t over yet even though Bogum lifted the veil. Thus, he swallowed thickly first, then leaned in with parted lips and closed eyes. Joohyun, as if she was waiting for this moment, closed her eyes as well and received the prince’s soft lips onto her own, allowing Bogum to press further and deepen the kiss.

They could hear the cheers and claps from all around them even as they continue to kiss under the setting sun. Bogum pursed his lips against Joohyun’s once more before backing away.

“With that sealed, His Royal Majesty may proceed to bestow Park Bogum with the insignia pin that has been passed down from generation to generation,” announced the royal advisor.

Bogum stood up to meet the Exterrian king at the center of the top of the staircase. He smiled tightly at the wide grin sporting across the king’s face. After he placed his insignia pin near Bogum’s collar, he delivered a friendly smack on Bogum’s shoulders.

“I am the utmost ecstatic to have you reign beside my daughter,” the king said, and he heartily laughed. He turned to the guests at the bottom of the staircase who were standing and applauding. “To the future of Exterria and Erobilon! Above all, to the future of the thirteen nations!”

Joohyun remained where she was left with her face exposed this time around. She felt empty. As if the marriage didn’t happen. As if it was surreal.

Sooyeon was gazing at her with much adoration. The bright grin on her face and the childish claps she delivered was enough to crack a tiny smile for Joohyun. Sooyeon was always the brighter one of the three sisters.

Taeyeon, on the other hand, had a tight-lipped smile. For someone who closely knew how she felt, it was a pitiful smile enhancing Taeyeon’s face, that much Joohyun understood. It was as if Taeyeon was congratulating her for falling into a deep trap.

After tonight, she would be the leader of the Exterria Kingdom. She would reign beside Park Bogum, receive lessons from the king and queen, and gain knowledge in all aspects of nation ruling. She wasn’t ready for this. She was never ready for this.

But then again, after the revelation of everything that had been going on, after dipping in on private discussions, this was, after all, just a play on the king’s board of chess.

He just received the clear route to his checkmate.

Now all he had to do was play it.

**

After the ceremony was a large celebration among the noble guests, royal family, and the newly wedded husband and wife. Joohyun and Bogum sat with the royal family to help devour the delicious dishes made by the king’s favorite chefs and the many bottles of alcohol. One by one, the noble guests climbed up the stairs to deliver their offerings to Joohyun and Bogum, who gratefully received it.

Joohyun quietly ate as she scanned her surroundings. Nightfall soon hung over their heads, yet the celebration was still in full swing. The noble guests were becoming rowdy to the point where some of the Exterrian soldiers had to step in to restrain their efforts of trashing the outdoor area of the King’s Palace.

She was looking for Seulgi, who had to be among the many servants bustling to and from the large kitchen and the outdoor area. After glancing through many, many heads, she finally found her personal servant carrying a tray of the single serving alcohol bottles. This scene was awfully familiar. It was a repeat of the King’s Gathering.

Joohyun continued to watch Seulgi deliver the alcohol bottles to each noble guest who were still seated. Once she was left with an empty tray, she quickly retreated to the kitchen. Joohyun assumed that this was going to continue until everyone was near wasted or until the kitchen didn’t have anything else to offer. Until then, she decided to glance at her own counter.

Bogum was unfortunately drinking to his heart’s content with the Exterrian king, who was glad that he had someone who was on the same level of his alcohol tolerance. Or, at least, he thought so. Bogum was forcing himself to drink so as to not disappoint the Exterrian king upon the first night of a proper meeting. Joohyun couldn’t care less and skimmed away. She needed a breather. To be somewhere other than this current suffocating atmosphere.

When she was confident that no one was keeping an eye on her any longer, she slipped away from their noses and finally took a deep breath as soon as she was away from the commotion. Her feet quickly led her to the side exit where there were less guards, and she made her way to the back where the garden was.

There, she would wait for Seulgi.

It was there where she would feel more like herself with Seulgi.

As she surrounded herself with flowers, she sat down on the stone bench situated in front of one of the hedges. She took this time to formulate her thoughts while Seulgi was still busy bustling away.

She would say and do what she could to make her feelings known to Seulgi.

And then, maybe then, she would be able to do something different. She would be able to do something that Taeyeon couldn’t manage to do.

**

It felt like an hour or two had passed since Joohyun lingered in the garden. There were still no signs of Seulgi. Not even any other guest. Joohyun could hear the commotion coming from in front of the king’s throne room, yet the noise level was gradually diminishing.

However, Joohyun promised herself that she would wait until Seulgi showed up. No matter how long it took her, no matter if she seemed pathetic waiting here by herself, she was going to wait for Seulgi to show up. If not now, then Joohyun wasn’t sure when she would be able to say what she wanted to say confidently.

So, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, there were footsteps coming her way.

Joohyun lit up at the thought. Seulgi was finally here. She stood up from the bench and faced the entrance of the garden, only to have her face glower at the sight of Exterrian soldier robes.

“Your Royal Highness,” the two soldiers greeted and bowed. “We apologize for disturbing you at this time, but the queen requests for your presence.”

“Let her know I will entertain her another time,” she muttered.

“Unfortunately, the queen understood you would not comply easily, Your Royal Highness,” one of the soldiers said. “She said it is of utmost importance that you return to the celebration immediately.”

Joohyun clenched her jaw. She couldn’t go right now. Seulgi might come any time soon. What would happen if Seulgi showed up and Joohyun wasn’t there?

“What are the servants doing?” she asked instead. “Are they resting at their headquarters?”

“No, Your Royal Highness. They are still attending to the needs of the noble guests and royal family.”

That would mean Seulgi was still working.

Joohyun took a deep breath. Whatever her mother wanted, it better be worth it.

“Fine.”

**

“Return to your chambers, darling,” the queen commanded as soon as Joohyun came back to the celebration.

Taeyeon and Sooyeon were no longer in sight with Donghae and Jiyong. All who was left at the royal table were the king, queen, and Bogum. The king and Bogum were in another one of their lengthy conversations when the queen asked for Joohyun to go back to her room, which was peculiar.

“You must not let a night like this go to waste.”

Oh.

Joohyun could feel her skin crawling.

That was what the queen wanted Joohyun to do.

It didn’t have to be said explicitly.

“Go on,” the queen urged, ushering Joohyun closer to Bogum, making her bump into him. Bogum turned at the sudden intrusion. “A charming man such as Bogum surely has needs that you must fulfill.”

Bogum didn’t hear what was said, but he smiled at the sight of Joohyun standing in front of him.

“My wife,” he greeted, and stood up. “Where have you been?”

“I needed air.”

The king clamped his hands down onto Bogum’s and Joohyun’s shoulders. “The night is still young, yet this celebration must come to an end soon. However, you two will surely still celebrate, correct?”

He then laughed his hearty laugh, which led Bogum to chuckle along as well out of respect. Joohyun, on the other hand, only had one corner of her mouth twitch up into a scoff before it settled back down into grimness.

“You two!” the queen suddenly shouted. Joohyun whipped her head around to see two soldiers marching their way up the stairs. “Escort Joohyun and Bogum to their chambers. Our handsome future king has had many to drink tonight and we need them safe in their chambers.”

“Understood.”

Joohyun and Bogum were effortlessly whisked away down onto the stone pathway to head up to her chambers. She bit down on her lower lip and glanced around the servants. Seulgi was no longer in sight.

**

Joohyun and Bogum lingered around in the front of her bed for a good moment after the soldiers had left. The royal princess took this time to pace to her vanity and remove the pins in her hair. It felt heavy and unsettling now.

Bogum gradually approached her from behind.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear these words even if it was just the two of them in the room. “I have said it plenty of times; however, you are still so beautiful, my Joohyun.”

“Thank you,” Joohyun only said with little to no emotion in her voice.

This was it, huh?

Her being alone with Bogum in the privacy of her chambers like this was only going to be one of many moments. To think that she would have to be accustomed to this for some time. Until she found Seulgi. Until her head was clear enough to be able to forge strategies.

Joohyun had just finished taking out all the pins in her hair when Bogum suddenly stood directly behind her and held her slim waist. Her breathing hitched at the touch despite her seeing him approach her in the mirror.

“There is another way we can seal our bond, Joohyun.”

Taking advantage of the fact that Joohyun’s hair was still in a bun, Bogum leaned down to press his lips against the side of her fair neck. Joohyun immediately tensed at the touch. How he continued to press wet kisses along the slope of her neck. How his hands inched up more and more towards her clothed breasts.

Joohyun breathed heavily, not from his touches, but from the fact that she remembered she shared these chambers with Seulgi. Seulgi could possibly walk in at any moment. She couldn’t dare do such a sinful act in front of her servant.

However, Bogum compelled Joohyun against the edge of the vanity desk, gluing his front to her back, making her feel him. His hands made way to the sash on her robe, unraveling it, prying open the flaps, exposing her chest.

Bogum was close to slipping his hands through the opening of the robes to caress Joohyun’s bare skin until she turned around and pushed him away. He stumbled back a few steps with an alarmed expression on his face.

“Joohyun?”

Said woman immediately covered what was indecent of her and tied her sash back around her robes.

“There is a matter I must attend to.”

Bogum was still confused when Joohyun briskly walked past him to the chamber doors. He held her by the wrist, preventing her from moving any further.

“What matter must you attend to at this time?” he inquired. “Everyone is still in celebration. We, as well, should continue our celebration.”

“It is a personal matter, Bogum,” Joohyun sternly stated. “You will let me go now.”

“I do not understand, Joohyun,” Bogum said instead, furrowing his brows at the sight of her stoic expression. “You have not been affectionate since the ceremony. Why is that?”

“Do not be ridiculous. The ceremony is a public event in front of many noble guests. Do you wish for me to lewdly kiss you in front of them? That is an indecent display.”

“I only wish for you to look and smile at me as if you love me.” Bogum released the firm hold he had on Joohyun’s wrist. The royal princess was free to go; however, she remained still, staring at the solemnness on Bogum’s face. “Do you…love me, Joohyun?”

For Bogum to ask such a question in an uncertain tone only meant that he had an inkling on what the answer was. But he wanted to hear it from Joohyun herself. He wanted to see if he would be lied to his face or if Joohyun would respect him enough to deliver a cold, honest truth.

Before Joohyun could do either of those, however, the two of them stood alert at the sounds of blood-curling screams.

“That does not sound normal,” Bogum announced.

True, it didn’t.

_“Ahhhhh! Please, do not kill me!”_

Joohyun hastily scrambled to the chamber doors and forcibly pried it open.

“Joohyun, wait! You mustn’t go! It might be dangerous!”

Joohyun didn’t listen. What was going on outside? Why were there people screaming as if they were getting murdered? The King’s Palace was heavily guarded even while they were celebrating. The soldiers did not have an ounce of alcohol, so there were any irresponsible acts that rendered them unable to perform their duties.

She pattered down the lengthy hallway to the spiral staircase where she would make her way outdoors to where the celebration took place. With her hands bunched up around her skirt of her robes, Joohyun briskly paced down the last step of the staircase and out through the wide-open double doors of the palace. There was a trail of crimson droplets staining the stone pathway leading out to the throne room. This didn’t make sense. It possibly couldn’t have been the rare blood red wine that was only meant for His Royal Majesty to ingest.

Joohyun rounded the corner to the entrance of the outdoor court. The double doors were cracked open when it should have been firmly shut. Joohyun’s chest felt heavier and heavier the more she got closer to witnessing what could have taken place after the ceremony.

It was eerily silent.

No boisterous laughter, no high-pitched giggling, no boisterous conversation, no instruments playing.

Joohyun effortlessly assumed the worst. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be them, right? They couldn’t have been attacked. The King’s Palace was heavily guarded. General Shim Changmin and Chief Commander Jung Yunho had their best soldiers and knights patrolling the area and some were stationed where they were best fit.

Due to the deafening silence, she managed to pick up on the slightest sound of muffled footsteps. She turned to see where it came from, but not another step was taken.

Joohyun fell flat to the ground at the sight of a vague figure covered from head to toe in black attire, grasping her by the neck, squeezing out her air circulation. She could only manage the sight of their menacing, sharp eyes until an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her.

“It is the royal princess,” they informed, which immediately halted the chokehold from the intruder in front of her. “Take her to the shore. Alive.”

Joohyun gasped in as much air as she could. She was still vulnerable and on her knees from the sudden attack. Just when she thought she would be able to retaliate in her own manner, a harsh impact forced its way to the side of her head, rendering her unconscious.


	18. Crimson Ceremony Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for sexual assault, violence, and gore

It baffled Seulgi to witness the sight before her. The intoxication. The large consumption. The rowdiness. How could these nobles drink themselves to near death without a care in the world? As if the commoners in their nations were not working themselves to the bone to make a single coin out of the thousands that the nobles had. All they did was look pretty, eat until their bellies were full, and lift a finger to command.

Seulgi huffed when she returned to the grand kitchen with an empty tray. She had walked back and forth countless times to feed these haughty nobles. Who was she kidding? It wasn’t like she was expecting some form of gratitude from them. Majority ignored her presence. The ones who acknowledged her yelled for more servings or threw leering looks at her.

Every now and then, Seulgi would glance at the top of the steps where the royal family was seated. She noticed how cheerful they appeared – the laughter and grins and cheers. Joohyun looked so pretty when she smiled even if it was just the slightest curl of the corner of her lips. Seulgi had half the mind to praise the royal highness’s beauty whenever she saw her look exceptional, and she might have done it a few times in passing, but Joohyun’s responses were usually short and curt, as if she had heard these compliments one too many times already and it wouldn’t make a difference to hear another one. It didn’t make it any less true, though.

On the other end, Seulgi would feel the tremors rippling throughout her body and the dulling ache in her chest.

Joohyun looked perfect there.

Next to her new husband, Park Bogum, who would become the next king of a nation he was never a part of. But it was as if he belonged to Exterria from the start, in a sense of how well he matched next to Joohyun and how comfortable he was to engage in a conversation with the current king.

And it was befitting for Bae Joohyun to be Exterria’s next queen.

Of course, it was.

As soon as Seulgi’s tray was filled with bottles of alcohol once more, she started to set off to deliver them, only to almost run into two taller figures at the threshold.

“M-My apologies,” she quickly muttered, eyes casted down below, not actually taking the time to scan the others’ features. Her grip was tight on the tray so as to not accidently spill a drop of fine liquor.

“Seulgi!”

Said woman glanced up to find a familiar face that was oddly so comforting during this time. Taehyung was standing in front of her with an empty tray next to his side. Beside him was Jongin, another source of comfort since the beginning of her service.

“I can take that for you, Seulgi,” Jongin offered, placing his hands out.

“It is not necessary. I can deliver the wine,” Seulgi said. She turned to look at Taehyung, who had a somewhat relieved expression washing over his face. “It is pleasant to see you once more, Taehyung.”

“Likewise.”

Jongin glanced at them back and forth. “You two are acquainted?”

“After Her Royal Highness and I sailed to Erobilon, we met when he was by Prince Park Bogum of Erobilon’s side while I next to the princess,” explained Seulgi.

Jongin hurled a glance over his shoulder afterwards, wanting to scan the royal family table. They were still eating and drinking to their heart’s content; however, Joohyun didn’t seem to be in sight anymore. The other royal family members did not mind her lack of presence, still chatting without a care in the world.

“Quite a wedding, is it not?” he murmured.

Taehyung and Seulgi stared at each other for a good moment. The silence was enough for them to communicate. Taehyung was still in love with his prince, heart crushed and head ached at the sight of him lip locking with the royal princess with so much passion that was typically reserved for himself. Seulgi, on the other hand, was only beginning to come to terms with how she felt for the royal princess. An unattainable love that did not make sense in this world. No matter if they loved each other, no matter if circumstances allowed them to be together physically, it was only momentarily.

A servant and a noble would never last together.

When Jongin turned back to Seulgi and Taehyung, Seulgi hastily looked away from Bogum’s servant and decided to step outside to the vast courtyard.

“I will be delivering this now,” she announced.

Jongin nodded at her whereas Taehyung grimaced, observing her small figure only getting smaller and smaller before they treaded into the kitchen to do their own rounds.

Seulgi heaved a sigh to herself before she began to go around and place a porcelain bottle of wine at the tables of the noble guests who demanded from her earlier. The last bottle was placed at the furthest end of the rows of tables, closest by the side entrance of the courtyard. If her memory of the palace layout served her right, then she should be near the garden.

Right.

The garden.

Seulgi looked up to the front of the throne room. With eyes scanning through each figure, she noticed that the princess was still missing. Perhaps she had made her way to the garden already?

Seulgi hadn’t given Joohyun a definite answer about her arrival, but she figured that this was the least she could do. For one last time.

She was awaiting a discreet command from her older brother for them to tread onto the path of their escape route. As soon as they returned from Erobilon and found privacy, Seungyoon discussed in detail about their escape plan. He stated that they would leave at nightfall during the celebration, steal a horse by the stables, and meet with another individual by the shore. Seungyoon didn’t mention who this other individual was, only that they were able to sail them to another nation where they would be able to start anew.

So, when she learned that there was no attention on her, she laid the empty tray onto the nearest portable table and started to make her way down to the side entrance. There was only one soldier guarding with his hands locked in front, back straight and eyes focused for any impending danger. She didn’t know how she could tell him she needed to pass through. If she wished to return to the servants’ headquarters or even to Joohyun’s chambers, it would make more sense to use the other side entrance or even the main entrance. Just as she was forging up a plausible excuse to spew out to the soldier, she was interrupted in her tracks by a firm grip on her wrist.

Seulgi hastily turned her head and locked eyes with Seungyoon, who was in a similar attire with the rest of the soldiers guarding the palace. She noticed how Seungyoon’s eyes softened at the sight of her, as if he finally found her, and then he settled down. Seungyoon released his grip around his wrist to gently palm the hilt of his sheathed sword strapped to his waist.

“Seungyoon…”

“We shall make our escape immediately,” he whispered under his breath as carefully as possible.

“N-Now?”

“Yes,” Seungyoon stated firmly. “Shall we desire to make a clean and noiseless escape, we must do so when the nobles are not in their right minds. No one will pay attention to us. I can excuse us past the rest of the guards.”

“There is a matter I must attend to first.”

“This matter would not _matter_ if we leave Exterria, Kang Seulgi,” Seungyoon muttered through gritted teeth. “We can be effortlessly replaced. Do not forget.”

Seulgi tore her shaky eyes away from Seungyoon’s stern and strong gaze. He was staring down at her as if he was lecturing her, something he would usually do back then at their village. Seulgi could be a tiny troublemaker in their family sometimes and would get scolded by whomever caught her in the act, and it just so happened to be Seungyoon who was the witness majority of the time.

She trusted Seungyoon, though. He was, after all, one of her older siblings who understood how to take care of her well. She had no doubt that it would be any different once they finally set sail to another nation and hopefully start anew. They might struggle more often than not, but at least it would not be under the wrath of the royal monarchy anymore.

“Please allow me to pass through the garden,” Seulgi pleaded softly. “Then, I will head to Her Royal Highness’s chambers for my belongings and we can set off to our escape.”

Seungyoon stared at her for another moment longer as if he was contemplating about allowing Seulgi to make a detour. With a sigh, he murmured, “Very well. We must be hasty.”

**

Seungyoon stated he would linger around one of the many posted stables around the King’s Palace. The stable he would wait at was the closest to the entrance of the King’s Palace, which was where Seulgi should be exiting from once she gathered her belongings after making a visit to the garden.

Seulgi had taken one more glance at the front of the throne room and confirmed that Joohyun did not return. It only meant that she was waiting for Seulgi at the garden. Seulgi’s heartbeat raced against her chest out of anticipation, longing to see her royal princess one last time and to hear what she had to say.

There was a three-way split path when she entered the garden from the side entrance she came from. The path on her right led directly to the inside of the King’s Palace where the noble chambers were and the path to her left led to another area of the palace that should have no sign of life considering the celebration taking place at the moment.

Making her way down the stone path to the garden, her ears perked up at the sound of muffled footsteps. It wouldn’t do well to have someone see her out here when she should be attending to the needs of the noble guests. Thus, she had quickly walked off the stone path and hid behind the healthy green hedge.

“You are certain Her Royal Highness is here?”

“Most certain. She walked past us to head this way.”

Seulgi lingered behind the hedge and listened to the two soldiers conversing and walking past her to the garden. A few moments later, the same footsteps emerged from the garden, heading straight down the path to enter the courtyard. Once Seulgi was satisfied enough that the coast was clear, she carefully crept back up into a standing position and paced down to the garden.

She wondered what Joohyun had to say to her that she wasn’t able to tell her during those last few minutes before the wedding ceremony. Had it to do with her service? Future arrangements now that she would be the new queen? Would she be terminated as Joohyun’s personal servant?

Whatever it was, whatever Seulgi was thinking about, it didn’t do much to calm the rapid beating against her chest. She was at the center of the garden now. Many glances were thrown here and there to scan for the royal princess, yet Joohyun was not in sight. Her presence was not even felt.

Seulgi followed all the pathways at the garden, passing by stone benches, beautifully grown flowers, the sole gazebo at the corner.

Nothing.

Had she been fooled?

Impossible.

The guards themselves stated that they had seen Joohyun enter the garden earlier.

So, then, where was she? Why couldn’t Seulgi find her?

Seulgi halted her brisk pacing.

Her heartbeat was slowing down to another dull twinge she unfortunately became accustomed to.

Maybe Joohyun waited for her longer than expected. Seulgi bitterly smiled to herself, feet dragging against the embedded stone on the ground. Who was she kidding. Joohyun wasn’t one to wait for long.

Seulgi turned left at the three-way split and made her way to the chambers. She would grab her belongings and meet Seungyoon to finally escape from this tortuous life. And maybe, finally, possibly the dismal ache in her chest as well.

**

“Must we seriously leave this wench alive and _untouched_?”

“It is the ser’s orders.”

“ _Agh_ , to hell with his orders! He has not resided with us for years and he has the gall to command?”

“Lord Shim will not be pleased to learn of your disobedience.”

“Will you step out of this encampment to tell him?”

“If it must come to it, then I will.”

A constant stinging pain throbbed on the side of Joohyun’s head. She had woken up from whatever assault she faced that took place at the courtyard of the King’s Palace. With no idea whatsoever of her whereabouts, she gradually cracked her eyes open, keeping them narrow due to the unbearable discomfort.

“Listen here… This is the royal princess of Exterria. You are telling me that you do not wish to do anything with her? Not when she is shackled?” A scoff sounded. “Lord Shim will have no clue. He must still be slaughtering about at the palace.”

Joohyun had her head lowered while she was still focusing her eyesight. Her senses came one by one – wrists firmly tied, arms burning from being raised longer than necessary, knees burrowed into the dirt, strands of hair framing her marred face. There was too much pain occurring at once she couldn’t tell what part of her body had been injured.

“I stand by Lord Shim’s orders. However, shall you touch Her Royal Highness of Exterria in any manner, I will do my duty to report to Lord Shim.”

Joohyun heard one of the men loudly sucked into his mouth before he disgustingly spat on the ground. She slightly raised her head to witness the commotion and saw two men standing by the entrance of the tent she was held captive in. There were clear differences between these two. One was rowdy and the other was calm. One was in torn rags and the other was in a silk robe. One held a battle axe with a clenched fist and the other had his sword sheathed to his back.

Just who were these people? What did they want with her?

She attempted to take a more careful look. The attires they were sporting were unrecognizable. Definitely not of Exterrian clothing. The mercenary-looking individual was unkempt and looked like he might have been hired to be placed here. On the other hand, the soldier was donning a navy blue robe on top of his black pants. He had turned slightly, his back facing Joohyun. Then, she was able to witness the large and bold embroidery of another kingdom’s insignia.

No way.

For what explanation was the Sostus Kingdom doing here? Their nation was close to the other side of the sea next to the Astelux Alliance. It would have taken them close to a week for them to sail to Exterria. If Joohyun recalled, they didn’t have any particular treaty with Sostus. In fact, they were neutral with them. Neutral to the point where Exterria and Sostus could be allies or enemies in a snap. Curse them all. Had her father done something to frustrate them?

Joohyun winced and groaned when the incessant throbbing pulsated more than usual. It unfortunately garnered the attention of the two men at the entrance of the tent.

The uncouth, burly mercenary took notice of her first. Joohyun didn’t like the sight of him. He reminded her of her father and the rest of his royal advisors, what with the way he spoke about doing unspeakable things to her. He placed his battle axe to the side before bending down to Joohyun’s eye level. With a dirty smirk laying across his lips, he used one of his calloused hands to lift Joohyun’s face by her chin, admiring the sight of her beautiful face.

At that point, Joohyun felt something trickle down from her hairline.

“Well, look at you, beautiful lady…” he murmured. “Who hurt you?”

Joohyun did not respond, but the mercenary thought her furrowed eyebrows indicated a displeasing reaction.

“Now before Lord Shim arrives, you will do me a favor and keep quiet, will you not, _princess_?” The mercenary’s predatory eyes traveled up and down Joohyun’s kneeling, slouched body. There was no telling how eager he was to rip open the princess’s robes. “I want to have some fun with you. After all, a wench’s duty is to take any cock, is it not?”

Joohyun clenched her jaw. With her wrists bounded tight, there was little to nothing she could do to retaliate against this mercenary. The latter began to move when the princess remained silent, reaching toward Joohyun’s loose sash. As soon as his fingers touched the fabric, a firm hand on his muscular shoulder halted his actions.

“Have you not listened to a word I said?” the Sostus soldier pushed him away. “Lord Shim will be displeased. Do you desire to feel his wrath once he returns?”

The mercenary faced the soldier with burning eyes. Through gritted teeth, he spat, “Lord _Shim_ does not need to have a single clue should you keep your mouth shut.”

“It is discourteous.”

“What Lord Shim does not know does not hurt him.” The mercenary smirked and gestured to Joohyun. “You can have her once I am finished. It would be a waste to leave her.”

Unfortunately for the royal highness, the Sostus soldier kept mum. Of course, all _men_ had their needs. Joohyun did not fail to recognize the hungry gaze this supposed obedient soldier had on her. Taking advantage of his silence, the mercenary grinned and moved forth to Joohyun. He unsheathed a small knife from his belt to cut loose the ropes bounding Joohyun’s wrists.

“Having you tied in this manner will not do,” the mercenary stated. “We need to have effortless access.”

As soon as Joohyun’s arms fell to her sides, she felt the burning relief of her blood streaming back down to her hands. She couldn’t fully concentrate from the incessant throbbing. She automatically reached up to her head to ease the pain, but she was quickly pushed down onto the ground with the muscular mercenary on top of her. The Sostus soldier stood by and did nothing, only watched the two.

“This is more like it…”

However, before the mercenary could continue on with his ministrations, Joohyun slammed her head against the mercenary’s forehead. He loudly groaned from the assault and staggered off of Joohyun. The alerted soldier hastily unsheathed his sword and defensively held it out against him, but he wasn’t Joohyun’s current main target. Joohyun, throbbing and hurting more than she could have ever imagined, patted around on the ground for the small knife the mercenary carelessly placed. Having felt a sharp blade, her fingers traced the wooden material of the hilt and familiarized her hand with the grip.

“You little wench!” the mercenary roared after recovering from the headbutt.

He stood up from the ground. Though, his steps were numbered from the impact of his own knife driving through one of his ankles. Joohyun twisted and pulled out the knife before she committed the action once more to his other leg. The mercenary screamed out in agony and fell down to grip onto his ankles. The Sostus soldier, increasingly alarmed, stepped forward to bring his sword down onto the princess. Joohyun rolled away with much effort and stumbled when she finally stood up. The soldier followed through, swinging madly to incapacitate the suddenly dangerous princess in some way. Joohyun’s steps faltered as she dodged the wide swings. This soldier was not thinking straight all of a sudden. For someone who appeared obedient and calm when conversing with the mercenary, Joohyun expected for a more calculated fight. However, his wide, panicked eyes told the opposite.

Joohyun ducked when the Sostus soldier swung once more. She utilized this opportunity of being on the low ground to tilt her arm back and throw the knife with full force. The blade penetrated through the thin layer of defense, piercing through the soldier’s abdomen. It wasn’t enough for Joohyun, thus she rushed forward, gripped onto the wrist of his sword arm to prevent him from attacking, and used her other hand to drive the knife deeper into his stomach, twisting and turning. The soldier sputtered out blood against her face before faltering onto his knees, gradually meeting his death.

Joohyun heaved heavily and held onto her head. The pain wasn’t going to stop. This was something to be checked on by the doctor at the King’s Palace, but she figured that was not going to be anytime soon. When she thought she was finished at this camp, she heard groans emitting from the mercenary a few feet away from her. He was trying to stand despite having both of his ankles stabbed.

Joohyun swiped the Sostus soldier’s sharp sword off of the ground. She wiped her face clear of blood and marched forth to the mercenary, knocking him back down onto the ground with a foot.

“A shame you have to meet your fate in this manner,” she said. The sword raised until the tip of the blade touched his neck. She saw the panic in his eyes, the wordless pleads of allowing him to survive to see another day. “A _wench_ such as I have no desire to lay with a grotesque merc such as you. May it see to it that you will be reborn at the lowest ranks of the world and suffer for eternity.”

“Please, Your Royal Highness of Exterria, I—”

With a clenched jaw, Joohyun jutted her hand forward. The sharp sword pierced through the mercenary’s neck, cutting off his pleads. He choked from his blood rising to his mouth, spilling over onto his chin. The second he became immobile, Joohyun swiveled around and staggered out of the tent.

**

Joohyun did not understand how she could have managed to escape from the encampment on the shore. There were plenty of mercenaries and Sostus soldiers lingering outside of the tent, but with their loud voices and bellowed laughter masking over the screams of agony, it provided the perfect opportunity for Joohyun to leave without attracting any more attention. For a lesser known nation to infiltrate Exterria, they were awfully early in terms of celebration, especially with the mugs they were clanking.

Pushing her way through the bountiful of trees until she reached a road, Joohyun attempted to scan her surroundings to allow her to mentally place her location on a map of Exterria. It was unfamiliar territory. Joohyun rarely left the capital to venture off to the other parts of Exterria. When she did, she was often in her carriage with the shutters covering the windowpanes.

Joohyun felt her force slacking. Her energy was depleting causing her feet to drag against the ground and her vision to lose focus. Having exerted so much power to fend off those two men, especially after receiving a blow to the head that rendered her unconscious, she was confident that she wouldn’t be able to find shelter before she became unconscious again.

However, she continued forth. The King’s Palace was attacked, that much she finally believed. Her father, mother, Taeyeon, Sooyeon. She felt bile rising up to her throat when thinking about the worst-case scenario.

Not a chance.

Not a chance.

Not a chance.

With gritted teeth, Joohyun growled and pushed herself to the brink of exhaustion, walking mindlessly to where she thought was the capital of Exterria. She needed to return. She needed to make sure her family, especially Taeyeon and Sooyeon, was safe.

She needed to find Seulgi.

Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes.

_Seulgi_.

The words she wanted to say, the face she wanted to see.

It didn’t happen.

All because of that damned marriage she was forced to go through.

Joohyun’s breathing became heavier. Her vision lost more focus as well. She staggered to a nearby tree, slumping against its bark. Dropping the sword to her side, she willed her eyes to close shut. The blood continued to trickle down the side of her face and mixed in with the tears. As the incessant throbbing persisted, she thought if this was going to be her end.

No.

No.

This should be fine.

Joohyun groaned and tried to concentrate on clearing her vision.

She was stronger than this. She had to stay alive. To see Seulgi once more. To tell her what had been stuck in her throat all this time.

But she couldn’t.

Joohyun’s eyelids fluttered shut.

Her breathing slowed.

What was once a firm grip around the hilt slackened.

She couldn’t hear anything. Couldn’t feel anything.

Joohyun couldn’t do anything.

**

The pattering of the horse’s hooves became a constant sound now. Seulgi tightened her arms around Seungyoon’s waist as they galloped away from the King’s Palace down to the shore. She turned her cheek to see the palace fading away and away.

“Will Her Royal Highness fare without my service?” she mumbled under her breath.

Seungyoon managed to catch it beyond the loud pattering. “Are you concerned for Her Royal Highness’s well-being? Seulgi, she is not your concern any longer. She is more than capable to find another servant.”

It was true. Joohyun could easily find Seulgi’s replacement. But Seulgi couldn’t help but feel worried. Ever since she was found on Joohyun’s bed, she was the only one by the princess’s side. The only other times the other servants were around Joohyun were for important events, such as the wedding ceremony.

Seulgi and Seungyoon continued to ride off to the shore in silence. In the end, this was for the best for them. They either suffer under a rule that slaughtered their entire village or suffer at another nation where no one knew of their identities. The lesser of two evils was evidently picked.

It was another few more moments of riding in silence when Seungyoon saw a magnificent amount of dust floating in the air ahead of them. He gradually willed the horse to a stop to observe the incoming commotion, only to realize it was a group on horses coming their way.

“What is going on, brother?” Seulgi asked.

Seungyoon quickly maneuvered themselves off of the road and hid in between the trees. Seulgi tightened her grip around Seungyoon and peered over his shoulder.

The group passed by without noticing them. Seulgi couldn’t distinguish the attire on these soldiers. They were dressed in all black, blending in with the darkness of the night.

“They cannot be Exterrian soldiers, can they?” Seulgi inquired.

It was deafening save for the fading dashes of the horses. Seungyoon swallowed thickly.

“I am uncertain,” he replied. “Our path to the shore has now been compromised.”

“Is this the only way?”

“It is.”

“…Then, what must we do?”

“We tread carefully,” Seungyoon only said.

They lingered in the trees for a few more moments until Seungyoon pulled back onto the main road. He continued onto the path to the shore.

It was unsettling. Something felt off.

Not only for Seulgi, but for Seungyoon as well.

She turned back to see that the group of unknown soldiers had long disappeared.

It wouldn’t make sense of Exterrian soldiers to be all the way out here away from the King’s Palace. Seulgi wanted to ask Seungyoon if it was possible, but the man was tense in her arms. Unusually too tense.

Something was wrong.

But it didn’t seem like Seungyoon wanted to figure out what it was.

Their escape was his one and only priority.

No longer was he an Exterrian soldier and no longer was Seulgi a personal servant to the future Exterrian queen.

“We will live a new life soon, Seulgi.”

Seulgi leaned her head onto Seungyoon’s broad back. The idea of living a new life sounded so wonderful.

She couldn’t muster a smile, though.

“I am sure of it,” Seungyoon concluded, as if speaking it out into existence would make it become a reality.


End file.
